


Hearts of Laga

by Hyperionova



Series: A Tale in Slavaria [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Love Triangle, M/M, Romance, Royalty, Sehun giving Aaden blue balls, Sexual Frustration, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 74,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperionova/pseuds/Hyperionova
Summary: Third installment of A Tale in Slavaria.Sehun notices that the strain in his relationship with Aaden is becoming harder by the day to ignore. Aaden's duties are always in the way of the life Sehun has imagined up with the man.Aaden, on the other hand, is determined to secure the future of his country before he could concentrate on his own life.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Aaden Ragnavor, Oh Sehun/Original Character(s), Oh Sehun/Original Male Character(s)
Series: A Tale in Slavaria [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485812
Comments: 34
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

# P R O L O G U E

It was neither the rattling wagon wheels nor the routine racket of the city that woke him up this morning. Although he had previously risen to a man’s beard pricking his cheek, he did not recall ever being awakened by the tender kisses and sweet whispers of a man. He smiled before he even managed to fully wake up.

“I love you,” he heard his lover breathe into his ear. Along with the unshaven stubble, his lips brushed against Sehun’s cheek once more.

What a pleasant surprise this was…

Sehun never admitted this out loud before, but his lover was not the most romantic, expressive man in existence. Aaden always had trouble expressing his affection, particularly when it came to romance. He was a rough and tumble man, and Sehun loved that about him, of course. He was straightforward and a no-nonsense kind of guy.

He was not a man of many words. While those were admirable qualities, Sehun did grieve about the fact that Aaden struggled with displaying his affection. Sehun would like his lover to be a little more romantic. He wished that Aaden would bring him flowers without being embarrassed or recite love poems dedicated to him from time to time. He wished that some evenings, Aaden would come home and simply sweep Sehun off his feet and carry him to their bedroom. Or how about whisking him away for a romantic evening picnic under the moonlight? But Aaden was always away at the palace, captaining one thing or another, obsessing over running a tight shift and making sure that everything was in tiptop condition. He rarely came home to spend time with Sehun and Reyan. And even when he was here, it was only for a very short visit.

So, when Sehun woke up to Aaden stroking his waist under the sheets, kissing his face, whispering sweet things into his ear this morning, it surprised him. It also felt strangely uncharacteristic of the man.

He cracked an eye open and squinted at the sunlight pouring in through the open windows. The short curtains flailed with the gentle wind. He smiled to himself, stretching his arms a little.

“What are you doing?” he asked, his voice still thick with sleep.

Aaden tightened his arm around Sehun’s waist, pulling him even closer, pressing a kiss to the nape of Sehun’s neck. “I have missed you,” he whispered, kissing along Sehun’s shoulder.

Sehun chuckled softly when the man’s beard tickled him. “What has gotten into you?” he let out, though he pulled Aaden’s arm tighter around him.

He did not remember when they had fallen asleep last night, but it was certainly after the mind-blowing session of lovemaking Aaden had owed Sehun for almost three weeks. He supposed Aaden had been just as desperate and eager, considering how he had barely been able to hold himself back when he came home past midnight last night and pounced on Sehun in the bed before Sehun could even properly greet him. They had struggled to stay quiet. The walls were too thin that not only would Reyan have been woken up, but the neighbours would also have heard the entire thing.

All the more reason for Aaden to take Sehun away on a romantic getaway so that they could make as much noise as they wanted. But Sehun was too shy to ask for such a thing, and Aaden was definitely not going to make an offer anytime soon.

“Then perhaps you should come home more often,” Sehun muttered as he relished the kisses Aaden was planting on the back of his shoulder.

“I wish I could,” the man sighed. “But since the coronation, things have been more hectic than ever at the palace.”

Sehun did not reply to that. He knew that being the Captain of the King’s Guard meant a great deal for Aaden. So, he was not going to grouse about the man’s unreasonably demanding profession. He promised to always be supportive of Aaden, no matter what. Besides, Sehun was not bored at home. Reyan always kept him company whenever he was not at school. Aaden just recently had him enrolled, and Reyan was only gone for most of the morning. During most mornings, Sehun was at Lily’s shop.

It was just that he missed Aaden. Terribly. Still, he tried not to anchor his happiness to his lover. He did not want to seem clingy and suffocate Aaden. One day, Aaden would get to retire, and perhaps they would go back to the countryside, far away from this bustling city, and cuddle all day long and grow old together. But for now, Sehun decided to be as undemanding of his lover’s attention as he could.

“I want us to stay this way forever,” said Aaden with a disappointed sigh as he peppered Sehun’s shoulder with more gentle kisses.

Sehun was not sure if Aaden were talking about their relationship in the long run or about the way they were holding each other so tightly under the covers at the moment.

Sehun was acutely aware of the searing heat that was radiating off his lover’s body. Aaden always ran too hot that some nights, it was almost impossible to hold him. Most nights, however, Sehun longed for his warmth.

He was also aware of Aaden’s hardened member that was pressed against the cleft of his ass. He tried not to snicker at the idea of Aaden waking up with a hard-on. How famished was the man?

Sehun shifted his weight on the mattress and turned around to be able to face Aaden. His hair had grown longer in the last few weeks. But he always kept his beard trimmed since he had a reputation to maintain as a Captain at the palace. Sehun thought that Aaden looked good with any fashion of beard, though.

He raised and splayed a hand on his lover’s toned chest. “We _can_ stay this way forever,” he whispered, staring into Aaden’s green eyes.

Aaden cupped a side of Sehun’s face then and leaned in to brush his lips against Sehun’s forehead. “Do you promise?”

Sehun’s brows furrowed into a faint frown. “Do you think I will leave you?”

Aaden exhaled heavily. “No, that’s not… what I meant.”

Sehun sat up and curled his arms around his legs, hugging his knees to his chest, pouting. “I don’t really have anyone but you and Reyan now. Even if I did, I’m not going anywhere. I belong with you, Aaden.”

“Sehun,” Aaden let out, sitting up before he brought a hand to Sehun’s back, rubbing it gently. He gave Sehun’s shoulder a kiss. “I know that. It was not what I wanted to say. I just… I don’t know.”

Aaden had never been good with his words. Not when it came to Sehun or love or any of that romantic stuff. Sehun wondered if other men like Aaden ever got lucky with love. Perhaps it was Sehun who had unrealistic expectations about love and romance. He was a hopeless romantic, after all.

He used to believe that Alvar was incredibly passionate with all of his romantic gestures and honeyed words, and all of that had crashed and burned, hadn’t it? It had been the worst character judgment ever. Sehun would settle for a less romantic man any day compared to a jerk like Alvar.

“I’ll promise if you promise,” Sehun said at length, scowling. “There is no law that guarantees you would not leave me.”

Aaden arched an eyebrow at him. “You’re mad at me.”

Sehun shoved the sheets away and sat up on the edge of the bed to find his shirt. When he couldn’t find it, he grabbed Aaden’s uniform shirt and pulled it on.

“Sehun,” Aaden exhaled. “I’m sorry. Can you come back to bed?”

“I have to get to Lily’s shop,” he grumbled, starting for the washroom. “Besides, don’t you have to get back to the palace? You’ve never stayed this long. I’m sure the palace has already gone up in flames without you there.”

Aaden glanced out the window, rubbing the back of his neck. “I do need to head back soon, but I thought we could… um… stay in bed for a little longer.”

Aaden never really _asked_ for sex explicitly. He usually just threw hints at Sehun and hoped for the best.

When Sehun did not respond, Aaden climbed out of the bed and followed him into the washroom where he wrapped his arms around Sehun’s waist from behind and filled Sehun’s neck with a few more kisses.

“You are acting strange today,” Sehun mumbled, shuddering as Aaden’s stubbled tickled his neck.

Aaden pulled back a little and said, “I am?”

Sehun turned around and met Aaden’s confused gaze. “I’m not complaining,” he said, throwing his arms over Aaden’s shoulders and locking them around his neck. “But you’re not always… this keen.”

Aaden licked his lips. “I told you. I missed you.”

Sehun could not hide his smile then. “Really?”

Nodding, Aaden bowed his head and rested his forehead against Sehun’s. “And… there’s something else.”

Sehun flinched back and narrowed his eyes. “Something else?”

Aaden swept Sehun off his feet then and bore him back to the bed, ignoring Sehun’s weak protests.

“Aaden,” Sehun groaned, though not sternly enough, as Aaden placed him on the bed before crawling in between his legs.

“Can’t I have you for a little while longer?” Aaden asked, slipping his hand into the shirt Sehun was wearing to stroke a side of Sehun’s waist, which he had bruised last night.

Sighing, Sehun relaxed into the mattress, planting a hand in Aaden’s hair as the man slithered down, leaving a trail of kisses behind Sehun’s chest and belly. His breathing quivered, and he clenched his eyes, concentrating on where Aaden’s lips were. They were currently working their way along Sehun’s thigh.

Straightening up, Aaden knelt between Sehun’s legs and lifted one of them to press a kiss to the sole of Sehun’s foot while his rough hand stroked the back of Sehun’s thigh.

Pinning the foot to Aaden’s chest, Sehun smirked at him. “Seems like you are very famished, Captain Ragnavor,” he commented, drawing his foot down Aaden’s sternum.

Aaden looked embarrassed then. He was not very good at being naughty in bed either. Sehun had been shy at first, but he had now grown comfortable enough with Aaden to try and be a little more risqué each time they made love. He could tell that Aaden was impressively aroused every time Sehun did it.

Shoving Sehun’s foot off his abdomen, Aaden ferally crawled back up to ravage Sehun’s lips. His sudden aggression knocked all air out of Sehun’s lungs. Wrapping his arms around the other man, Sehun dug his fingernails into Aaden’s shoulder blades, moaning as Aaden bit into his lower lip before sucking it.

He then grabbed Sehun’s thighs to yank him a little lower on the bed. Sehun promptly locked his legs around Aaden’s waist as the man pinned his hands against the mattress on either side of his head.

“Aaden,” Sehun let out, panting when Aaden finally released his lips. Aaden was gripping Sehun’s hands forcefully against the mattress, his lips now hungrily kissing Sehun’s neck. “Slow down.”

It did not seem like Aaden heard him because his hands only tightened around Sehun’s as he sunk his teeth into the crook of Sehun’s neck, nipping the sensitive flesh there. Sehun’s body arched into Aaden’s then. He gasped lightly, eyes rolling back in his head.

Later, as the morning rapidly approached midday, they lay on the bed with Sehun’s head resting on top of Aaden’s chest, catching their breaths, coming down from their high.

Sehun’s entire body was sore. His stomach grumbled softly. His limbs were refusing to move. He wondered if Aaden’s hunger had been sated now. It seemed like it because Aaden was now lost in his thoughts.

“What is this… _something else_ that you were about to tell me?” Sehun asked while Aaden drew his fingers along Sehun’s back.

Aaden’s expression changed, and he exhaled heavily, running his fingers through Sehun’s hair absentmindedly for a moment.

“Aaden?” Sehun called.

“I need to talk to you about something,” he said, staring at the ceiling with an arm tucked under his head. “About… something I think is going on at the palace.”

Sehun blinked. Aaden almost never wanted to talk to Sehun about his work.

Sitting up, Aaden scrubbed his face with his palms. “What’s wrong?” Sehun inquired.

“Sehun,” Aaden let out. “The reason why I haven’t been around a lot is because I… I’m trying to figure some things out at the palace. I’m trying to find evidence.”

“Like what?” asked Sehun, sitting up.

Aaden licked his lips. “I’m not sure I can say it out loud.”

“Aaden,” Sehun muttered, bringing a hand to his distressed lover’s back. “You can tell me anything. I’m here for you. What is going on?”

He did not mean to push Aaden to speak, but if the man was going through some sort of trouble, Sehun would want to know what he could do to help him.

“I am confused,” said Aaden. “and conflicted.”

“How so?”

Aaden fell silent again. Sehun leaned a side of his face on the man’s shoulder.

“Is it something that you should not tell me?”

“It is something that I should not tell anybody. It could lead to treason.”

Sehun frowned. “You are worrying me now.” He loosely wound an arm around Aaden’s waist. “Treason? Does it concern the royal family then?”

Aaden heaved a sigh. “On the one hand, I think I should perform my duties as ordered, and ignore what’s right or wrong. On the other, I feel like I am betraying my country.”

“What are you talking about, Aaden?” Sehun was really concerned now.

Aaden pulled on his trousers and rose from the bed. He walked over to the window and vacantly stared outside for a length. “I don’t think Fredegar deserves the crown.”

Sehun’s jaw fell slack. “You were right,” he murmured at length. “This isn’t something you should be saying out loud.”

Aaden turned to him with a frown. “His father was a noble king. He cared for the people. He cared about everyone’s welfare. He was a good ruler. Kind. Clever, but not cunning. I was honoured to serve him. I had thought that… Prince Fredegar would take after him.”

“And you don’t think Fredegar has?”

“I recently… discovered some troubling particulars about… something that he has been up to.” There was a brief flash of anger in his face. “Something that… might have put… the people I care about in danger.”

“Like what?”

Aaden huffed, shaking his head. He dodged Sehun’s question. “I do not know if I should confront him about it, or do I go on pretending like I do not suspect a thing?”

Sehun could tell that Aaden was not looking for a solution from him. All he wanted right now was some comfort. Sehun climbed out of the bed and wrapped his arms around the man.

“You always do the right thing,” Sehun said, without knowing much about the situation. He supposed that even if Aaden told him the details, there was not much that he could say to help Aaden. “I believe in you. You’d know what to do.”

Aaden turned and dropped his face onto Sehun’s shoulder. “The right thing… would be to expose him. The right thing would be to… shift my allegiance.”

Sehun pulled back. “How serious is this matter?”

Aaden shrugged. “It could be pretty serious if others found out.”

“You are speaking in riddles, Aaden. What is it about Fredegar? What is this… treason nonsense that you are talking about? Shifting allegiance? What does that mean?”

Aaden leaned back on the windowsill and kept his hands on the sides of Sehun’s waist, pulling him close. He was hiding something on purpose. Something that he did not want Sehun to find out. Or perhaps he simply did not wish to trouble Sehun with his problems.

“If… what I suspect is true,” Aaden said carefully. “then I believe… Alvar would make a better fit to rule Slavaria.”

Sehun’s eyes widened. He withdrew from Aaden with a scowl and looked for his clothes.

“Sehun,” Aaden called.

“A better fit,” Sehun scoffed. “After all that you have come to know about him.”

“He is a rotten man,” Aaden said, rising to his full height. “There is no denying that. I detest him as much as you do. I never would even dream of serving him. But… he genuinely cares about the country and his people. He knows more about politics and diplomacy, war strategies, governance, forming alliances than anyone in that palace.”

After dressing himself, Sehun faced Aaden with his arms crossed over his chest. “What are you even talking about Aaden? Fredegar has already been crowned king.”

“Kings can be overthrown,” Aaden said, his jaw set tight now. “And that is what Fredegar fears.”

Sehun was baffled. “What happened?” he asked. “Why do you say these things? Why the sudden change of heart?”

Aaden pursed his lips for a moment. “I don’t think he’s a good person.”

“And do you really believe Alvar is?”

“I do not think he would hurt innocent people, at least.”

Sehun was stumped then. “When did Fredegar hurt innocent people?”

Aaden rubbed his forehead. “I think Fredegar is setting Alvar up. I think he’s trying to sabotage his brother.”

Aaden better had good reasons to make such ridiculous claims. “Fredegar is the Crown Prince. He has no reason to sabotage Alvar. The throne is rightfully his by the end of the day.”

“The world is changing, Sehun,” Aaden said. “People no longer care about monarchy or birthright. They care about having a good leader. A prosperous country. All that Fredegar cares about is the throne when Alvar is the one doing the real work. He always has. Fredegar is just a figurehead at this point. And the more Alvar continues to act like a real king, the more threatened Fredegar feels.”

Sehun shook his head. “You should not meddle,” he said, and it took Aaden aback.

“What about doing the right thing?”

“The right thing would be to stay out of whatever pot of boiling soup you’re trying to get into.”

Aaden let out a heavy breath. “The mercenaries who attacked you and Reyan the other night,” he said. “They were hired by Halwert.”

“The royal advisor?”

“Yes. I think he was… working against Alvar with Fredegar.”

“And how do you know this?”

“I confronted Alvar. He told me that he didn’t do it.”

Sehun snorted. “As if Alvar doesn’t know how to lie.”

“I’m not saying I believed him,” said Aaden. “But I had other proof. It makes more sense now. Besides, weren’t you the one who was sure that Alvar would not have done something like that to hurt you?”

“Aaden,” Sehun huffed, closing the distance between them. “It doesn’t matter what devilry is cooking up over there. You do your job of guarding the king, and you come back to me right after. Safe and sound. Okay?”

Aaden’s eyebrows furrowed into a deep frown.

“If what you are saying is true at all, then it is Fredegar and Alvar’s fight,” said Sehun. “You stay out of it. Alvar had used me to spy on his brother, hadn’t he? He is not any less egregious than Fredegar if what you’re saying is true.”

“Sehun–”

“I think it has been made clear to us that they do not give a damn about us,” he said. “They would ruin our lives again. I cannot let that happen. I want us to be happy. You, me and Reyan. I don’t want us to get sucked into any of their affairs again.”

Aaden closed his eyes and nodded. Cupping Sehun’s face in his hands then, he leaned in and brushed a kiss on Sehun’s forehead.

“You’re right,” he said. “There is no telling how this would end if I meddled. And I’m happy with how things are with you right now. I do not want to mess it up.”

Sehun was not sure if Aaden meant what he was saying. At the end of the day, Sehun knew that Aaden could only sleep easy when his duties were fulfilled. He was a responsible man. He carried out all of his responsibilities diligently. Including Sehun and Reyan, who were now his responsibilities, too. Sehun could not expect Aaden to just be a bystander in the face of injustice.

“Alvar does not need your support,” Sehun told him. “He would walk over your back the instant he doesn’t need you anymore.”

“I know,” said Aaden. “But I am willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.”

“Aaden,” exhaled Sehun. “Promise me that you will stay out of this.”

It might be too big of a promise to ask of him. After all, if Fredegar had been behind the attack that had put Sehun and Reyan in danger, then Aaden had more incentive to bring him down. But it would lead to innumerable and irreversible consequences that Sehun was not ready to face.

Whether Aaden’s suspicions were true or not, it was better for them to stay away.

“I promise,” Aaden said eventually.

“Thank you.” He reached up and kissed the tip of Aaden’s sharp nose.

* * *

# C H A P T E R O N E

He stayed long enough to see his brother when he returned from his lessons. Aaden had heard from the local preceptor that Reyan had not been doing all that well in his classes, but it seemed like he was trying his best. He just got distracted a lot. Nevertheless, school kept Reyan busy.

Sehun often spent his mornings at Lily’s, which Aaden did not entirely approve of. He did not want some of Lily’s giddy optimism and ribaldry rubbing off on Sehun. But Lily was Sehun’s only friend in Skairon whom he was able to hang out with apart from Reyan, so Aaden did not have the heart to voice his grievances. Besides, Lily was a decent enough human being, Aaden figured.

Reyan had been thrilled to find Aaden at the dining table when he entered the house. He dropped his books and pencils before running into his brother’s arms.

“How are Ragepelt and the others?” Sehun inquired while he wandered around the kitchen, looking for something that he had misplaced. He eventually found a jar of sugar cubes for the tea and returned to the table. “Wash your hands first, Reyan.”

Reyan skipped over to the washbasin where he quickly scrubbed his hands clean.

“They’re doing good,” said Aaden. “Still adjusting to the fact that Fredegar is now king. There’s going to be a lot of changes.”

“Changes?”

“In policies.”

Sehun must have getting used to the commoner’s life, because with each day, he moved a little farther away from the life of nobility he had lived. He no longer seemed interested in the royal affairs. It was as though he deliberately wanted to shut away everything that was related to Alvar, and while Aaden could understand that, as long as he worked for the royal family, Sehun was going to be strung along.

“I did math in school today,” Reyan said. “Multiplication. I think I’m getting better.”

Aaden reached out and ruffled his brother’s unruly hair. “That’s good news.” He glanced to Sehun at the table, who was taking a sip of his tea, staring at an empty wall.

This felt nice. A family. It felt like home after so long. Aaden could not believe that he had almost lost them a while ago. He would never forgive Fredegar for putting their lives in danger. He was reckless, greedy, horrid. A king who would endanger his own people for the throne was no king at all.

But then again, Fredegar had been ready to punish Aaden, disregarding all the years Aaden had been loyal to him and his family, when he found out Sehun had been sleeping with his Captain to gather information for Alvar. Fredegar would do anything to stay ahead of his brother. And he’d raze down anyone who aided and abetted Alvar. He was so vile for someone so young.

Aaden needed to be very cautious. The instant Fredegar figured out that Aaden was suspecting something, he’d do anything to stamp Aaden out.

Perhaps Sehun was right. Perhaps the right thing to do would be to stay out of this mess, to do his duties as Captain of the King’s Guard and come home to Sehun when it was all said and done.

When he took hold of Sehun’s hand, Sehun tore his vacant gaze away from the wall and blinked at Aaden. Then smiling lovingly, he gave Aaden’s hand a light squeeze.

Reyan did not seem like he was missing Aaden all that much. After all, he had gotten used to Aaden’s not being around for long periods of time through the years. In fact, he had more to tell Sehun than Aaden. It was nice to know that they were looking out for each other, though Sehun had the bigger task. Aaden reminded himself to thank Sehun for keeping Reyan company again.

Before stepping out of the house, Aaden caught Sehun’s arm by the door. “Stay safe, all right?” he said, eyebrows knitted together in concern.

Sehun nodded. “We will,” he said. “Come back as soon as you can.”

Aaden collected his lover in his arms and hugged him tightly for a moment. “I’m serious, though. If you notice anything suspicious, come find me at the palace right away.”

“I will be fine, Aaden. Don’t worry.” He pulled back and smiled beautifully. Aaden hated this part. He never liked saying goodbye. And Sehun hated it just as much. But they were trying to get used to this routine.

Cupping a side of Sehun’s face, Aaden bowed his head and brushed their lips together. When he withdrew, he found Sehun to be grinning with his eyes still closed.

“Don’t make me miss you for too long,” Sehun then muttered, eyes opening to meet Aaden’s.

“Trust me. It’s just as hard for me.”

It would be easier if Sehun and Reyan moved back to the barracks, but that was definitely out of the question with everything that had happened. Besides, this was better for them. Sehun and Reyan would get to live their lives in peace, away from the conflicts of the royal family.

And on top of it all, Aaden was not sure he would be comfortable living with Sehun like that. Even in the past, it had not felt right. People would talk. Everyone would shun them. It would all be another scandal.

He stepped outside as soon as he opened the door. He found Blackfire braying at Merrygale, who was resting in her shed, nudging into the container of mixture of grains. She paid the peacocking stallion no heed.

“I think we should let them mate,” Sehun commented as he followed Aaden.

“What?” Aaden snickered, picking up the saddle to buckle it around his black steed.

“She’d have a foal,” Sehun sighed. “I wouldn’t mind taking care of it.”

Aaden glanced back at Sehun with an arched brow. He was surprised to see the subtle red that was spreading over Sehun’s cheeks.

“I’d rather not let Blackfire get distracted like that,” Aaden said, tightening the bridle.

Sehun scoffed, leaning over Blackfire. “Like you?”

“What does that mean?”

“You don’t like getting distracted from your job either.”

Aaden huffed as Sehun suggestively drew a finger down his chest. Lifting his head, he glanced around to see if they had any onlookers. They lived on a rather busy street. Wagons and carriages constantly rattled past their house.

Aaden grabbed Sehun’s wrist and lowered it. “I should get going.”

Sehun stepped back. “Sorry,” he muttered, as though he had realized he had done something to make Aaden uncomfortable.

He also looked like he wanted another kiss.

Aaden bit his lower lip for a moment, anxiously looking ahead at the street. Once he was sure that no passer-by was looking, he gave Sehun’s forehead a quick peck before mounting Blackfire.

“I will try to be back soon,” he said, taking hold of the reins.

Sehun sighed heavily and moved out of the way. “I love you,” he whispered.

“Me too,” Aaden muttered back, smiling. His heart was heavy as he reined Blackfire toward the road. He glanced back at Sehun, who was waving at him.

Aaden intended to keep the promise he had made Sehun. But could he really stand and watch while an incompetent boy toyed with the future of his country and its people?

* * *

As soon as Aaden had left, Sehun wended his way back inside and found Reyan counting marbles on the floor in the living room.

“Reyan,” he called. “Do you want to go say hi to Lily?”

Reyan gasped, scrambling up to his feet. “Yes! Lily!”

They packed some homemade fig jam they had made together two days ago and some fennel seed biscuits for Lily. They then stuffed the saddlebags with some filled waterskins for the road before they climbed onto Merrygale’s back.

As they started for Lily’s shop, which was located outside the city, Reyan tightly held onto Sehun’s waist.

“Sehun,” he called.

“Yes?”

“What did you want to be as a child when you’re older?” he asked.

The question took Sehun by surprise. He seldom had serious conversations with Reyan. “What did I want to be?”

“Yes, what did you want to be,” said Reyan. “We were talking about it in my class today.”

“What do _you_ want to be?”

“Hmm… I said that I want to become a pickler one day.”

Sehun laughed.

“Don’t laugh,” Reyan murmured, taking offence. “It’s not funny. I did not tell you a joke.”

“I’m sorry,” Sehun said. “I didn’t realize you were being serious. I shouldn’t have laughed. Why do you want to become a pickler?”

“I like pickles.”

Sehun smiled then. It was sweet. Sometimes, he thought that Reyan was lucky. He got to stay a child forever. His innocence would never wane. He’d have the heart of a child along with the mind of one. He’d remain sweet and kind.

Unlike Sehun, who had lost all of his innocence. He could never get it back. He supposed it was part of growing up. And he had _wanted_ to grow up. Not Reyan. Reyan never had to worry about growing up.

“What did you want to be, Sehun?” asked Reyan.

Sehun thought about if for a moment. He had surely wanted to be independent of his family and find love one day. He had wanted to live and love freely. He grew up with all these romantic fantasies in his head only to find out that love in real life was grittier and more troublesome than he could have ever imagined. It had caused him all sorts of pain. It truly did hurt to love someone. Even Aaden. But it was not what Reyan was asking.

“I always thought that I would take over my father’s winery when the time came,” he said.

“Is that what you wanted to do?”

Sehun blinked some road dust from his eyes. “No,” he said. “It was not what I had wanted. I don’t think I had wanted to become anything in particular. At least you aspire to become a pickler one day.”

“I’d make all sorts of pickles! From beets to gooseberries. Onions to peppers!”

Perhaps Reyan was hoping to grow up after all.

“You can be my pickling skivvy,” added Reyan.

Chuckling, Sehun said, “I’d be honoured.”

“Didn’t you want to get married when you were younger?”

Sehun nearly reined Merrygale to a stop. “What?”

“Everyone gets married when they’re grown up, right? Especially to the person they love.”

Sehun frowned. He was glad that Reyan was behind him on the horse, so that he would not be able to see the way blood had drained from Sehun’s face then.

“Not everyone does,” Sehun muttered.

“Why not?”

Sehun exhaled a heavy breath. “Some… just can’t.”

“But you can, right?”

Sehun bit his tongue. How could he tell Reyan that there was no way in hell that he could ever be married in this lifetime to the person he loved? The law forbade it, the society abhorred even the mere notion of such a thing, and he was absolutely certain that Aaden would not even dare hold his hand in public, much less ask for it.

It was the most atrociously ridiculous thing Sehun had thought of. Yet he had thought of it, nonetheless.

It did not matter. Marriage or no marriage, he was happy just to be with the man he loved. Even if it were only behind closed doors.

“I think that’s enough questions for now, Reyan,” he said at length.

“Okay,” the boy conceded.

When they finally arrived at Lily’s haberdashery, Reyan helped Sehun hitch the horse before their sauntered into the shop.

They heard Lily screech in excitement before they even saw the man when the doorbell chimed as they entered. He popped up from behind the counter, covered in layers of fabric, holding a tape measure in his hand.

“Oh,” Lily let out, looking to Sehun and Reyan. “It’s just you two. I thought I had customers.” He sighed. “Sehun, come. Help me with this mannequin.”

Sehun handed the satchel to Reyan before he hurried over to Lily’s side to help him lift the mannequin from the ground.

“Hey, Lily,” Reyan called, resting an elbow on the counter. “Have you always wanted to be a haberdasher?”

“Well, yes, of course,” answered Lily while Sehun removed the cloths from his shoulders. “My grandparents were haberdashers and so were my parents. I have a certain flair when it comes to fabrics and clothes.”

“Why don’t you have any customers then?”

Sehun snickered behind a hand.

Lily made a face at Reyan. “I will excuse that unpleasant snide because you have brought something for me.” He gestured at the satchel.

“Oh, yes!’ Reyan exclaimed. “Fig jam and fennel seed biscuits!”

“Wonderful!”

* * *

Ragepelt walked up to Aaden as soon as he was on the other side of the palace gates. “Captain,” he said.

Dismounting the horse, Aaden handed the reins to one of the guards to be taken to the stables before he turned to his second-in-command. “Has anything happened since I was gone?”

“No, Captain,” he said, walking alongside Aaden. “You were just gone for a few hours. The king has just risen to start his day. But Halwert asked for you earlier.”

“Halwert?” Aaden said, face instantly crumpling into a lour. Halwert was one of the traditionalists, a strong proponent of royal conventions and birthright. He knew all about the threat Alvar posed for his brother. He would do anything to see the rightful king ascend the throne, instead of a bastard. Alvar had his dirty tricks, and so did Fredegar. But something told Aaden that Halwert was the real mastermind behind Fredegar’s mischief.

Halwert was just as guilty as Fredegar for what had happened to Reyan and Sehun that night.

“How are Honeypearl and Babyfigs doin’?” inquired Ragepelt.

Aaden gave him a curt grunt with a nod of his head.

“Prince Alvar rides for Awein tomorrow,” Ragepelt then informed. “Preparations are being made.”

Aaden let out a shaky breath. He might not get a hold of Alvar for a long time once he left for his home in Awein.

He wended his way to the barracks to make sure that everything was in order. His arrival was not noted by the guards, who were bellowing at each other on either side of a table while Skullmane and Asscrusher arm-wrestled. It looked like Asscrusher was winning, but Skullmane was not the type to concede defeat without a good fight.

Aaden cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest. All heads turned his way. “Shit, Strongstare’s here,” someone whispered in the crowd, Aaden could not tell whose voice it was.

“Captain!” some of them exclaimed and shot up to their feet.

“As you were, guards,” Aaden ordered before he proceeded to his hovel.

After changing into a fresh set of uniform, he made his way into the palace to look for Halwert.

When he arrived at Halwert’s study, he did not find the old man there. He nearly summoned a guard to send for the advisor, but he was promptly distracted by the pile of scrolls on the desk.

He stared at them for a moment, trying to resist the temptation. He reminded himself that he had promised Sehun that he would not get involved.

But would he ever be able to forgive himself if someone he loved were put in harm’s way again and all that he had done was stand by and watch?

Shutting the door, he wandered over to the desk. He did not feel good about snooping, but if he could find even a little more dirt on Halwert to further confirm his misgivings, it would be worth it.

As he rifled through the stack of papers on the desk, he looked for seals that looked suspicious. There were many without any seals, however. And they were even more curious than the ones with.

He picked up a letter and unfolded it. Much to his disappointment, it did not contain a lot of details. He read the _‘information received’_ that was written with a scraggly handwriting before placing the letter back. He found another missive that bore the seal of the country of Nirnen. It was already broken, so Aaden wasted no time in opening the letter. He skipped a few paragraphs of pleasantries.

_“I, the King of Nirnen, welcomed your envoy with open arms, but I will have to turn down your proposal. Nirnen does not trust the promises of a young and thence inexperienced ruler, thereby, I must refuse the proposed alliance.”_

There was another missive with similar content, where the king of another country turned down the pledging of allegiance to King Fredegar.

 _“The shire of Othar has long recognized the authority of Prince Alvar of Awein in the south,”_ the letter read. _“Hence, the rules and regulations of the new sovereign will not be endorsed in this province. We cannot swear loyalty to the ruling potentate.”_

“Has Halwert been sending envoys to seek out new allies?” Aaden muttered to himself, folding the letter again. These countries and districts had never sworn loyalty to the monarchy in forever. What made him think that they would want to join hands with a young king who had been sheltered behind the palace walls all his life and was still wet behind his ears?

While Alvar travelled the roads, partook in battles, served in the army, attended political conclaves, interacted with the common folks regularly, Fredegar was being spoiled at home like some delicate doily.

Aaden shook his head. There was once a time when he would have lain his life down to protect Fredegar. But now that he knew what Fredegar was capable of, he could not bring himself to stay true to the oath he had taken when he accepted captaincy.

He did not wish to take Alvar’s side either. But it was better to have a vainglorious bastard on the throne than a greedy fool.

The door swung open just as Aaden moved away from the desk.

“Aah, Ragnavor,” Halwert rasped, walking into the room. “You startled me.”

“You asked for me?” Aaden said monotonously, holding his wrist with a hand at his back.

Halwert suspected nothing as he ambled over to his desk and plumped into a seat. “Yes, I did.”

Aaden waited, his hands balled into fists at his back, while the advisor poured himself a cup of cold tea.

This man had hired mercenaries to hurt Reyan. It had all been a diabolical ploy. He and Fredegar had wanted to take advantage of Aaden’s resentment toward Alvar to frame him for a crime he did not commit. Fredegar continued to hound Aaden from time to time about pressing charges on his brother. Aaden refused to do so until he had found more solid evidence.

“Make arrangements for a trip to Laga,” said Halwert after taking a long sip of his tea. “The king, his mother and I will be riding for Laga in a week’s time.”

Aaden’s eyes widened. “A trip to Laga? Whatever for?”

“Now, that is none of your concern, Captain.”

“It _is_ my concern,” Aaden spat. “I need to know the details of the visit in order to be able to assign posts to my guards and determine the unit that will be escorting you on the trip.”

Halwert looked embarrassed for a moment. “You have a point,” he said. “It will be a short visit. Prepare for a couple of weeks in Laga.”

He paused to go through the scrolls on his desk. Retrieving one of them, he handed it to Aaden.

“It is an invitation,” he said. “A birthday celebration.”

Perusing the invitation, Aaden said, “Princess Halynn Fairisles’ 21st birthday celebration.”

“Yes,” said Halwert. “She has come of age, and word is that her parents are seeking a husband for her.”

“Judging by your sly grin,” said Aaden, rolling the scroll. “I reckon you intend to play the matchmaker between Fredegar and Her Highness Princess Halynn.”

“It is what Fredegar’s mother wishes, too. A marriage alliance. Once Laga pledges its loyalty to Slavaria, the others will follow.”

“The others?” Aaden cocked an eyebrow, playing coy. “Do you mean those that are not our allies?”

“Yes, and also some of our allies who have been having doubts lately.”

“Since Fredegar’s ascension?”

Halwert shook his head. “Never mind that. Tell me,” he said. “Have you decided to take any action against the man who had attacked your home?”

Aaden’s patience was wearing incredibly thin. “Do you mean Prince Alvar?”

“You were the one who suspected him, didn’t you? Who else would want to do such a thing? I thought you had gathered enough witnesses against him.”

“I actually have not,” Aaden said, and the advisor frowned disappointedly. “It could have also been a… break-in. Neither Sehun nor Reyan remember much about that night or their attackers. Alvar has had plenty of opportunities before to rile me up.”

“So, you are letting Alvar run scot-free after what he’s done?”

“I did not say that,” said Aaden. “I’d make whoever that did this pay. I’d make them wish that they were never even born.”

He saw a sudden colour of fear flash in Halwert’s face then. The old man quickly looked away, clearing his throat.

“But I do not have enough reasons to believe that it was Prince Alvar yet.”

“It could be a mistake to not hold him accountable while you still can.” He sighed. “But it is your decision. If it helps you, there have been some recent complaints on him.”

“Complaints?”

“It seems that he has gone and gotten himself several bastards all across the country. Brothel after brothel. Whore after whore.”

Aaden grimaced. “Since when does Alvar frequent third-rate brothels?”

Halwert shrugged, unable to hide the subtle smirk that was quirking up a corner of his lips. “Those aren’t the only hearsays about him.”

“What a coincidence…” Aaden muttered dully and tossed the scroll back onto the desk. “I will see to it that all security arrangements are made for the trip.”

With that, he wended his way out of the room. Halwert was right. With a marriage alliance with Laga, Slavaria would be able to woo other countries for a new alliance or to fortify the one they already had.

Fredegar planned to court the Princess of Laga. Aaden wondered how it would go. He did not know much about Princess Halynn.

On his way to the barracks, he heard Gael’s voice in the corridor before he heard Alvar’s. He turned and started toward them.

“I wouldn’t say he hasn’t been getting on my nerves lately,” Alvar said to his Captain, not having noticed Aaden yet.

“And you are not going to do anything about it, Your Grace?” said Gael.

“I didn’t say that either. All in good time, Gael. In due course.”

Aaden cleared his throat as he approached them. Alvar glanced to him with a sharp gaze, his jaw tightening at once.

“Your Highness,” Aaden greeted Alvar bitterly. Alvar’s smirk then instantly reminded Aaden of the day of their duel, where Alvar had deliberately conceded defeat to win Sehun’s sympathy. Alvar was not any less cunning than Fredegar, but Aaden had reasons to believe that he would not do anything to hurt his people or country. His rivalry was with Aaden alone.

“Is there something that you want?” asked Gael.

Aaden ignored him. “I hear that you are leaving for Awein soon,” he told Alvar.

“Yes, indeed. Very well-informed,” Alvar said dully and brushed past Aaden.

“Alvar,” Aaden called, his voice dropping to a menace. The prince stopped and faced Aaden with a scowl. “Is there any chance that we can talk?” He glimpsed Gael briefly. “In private.”

Alvar stared at him calculatedly for a moment. “Why?”

Aaden pinned him with a glower.

Alvar sighed. “Fine,” he said. “Come see me in my quarters in the evening.”

As he walked away, Gael sneered at Aaden before he hurried after the prince. Aaden rubbed the worried creases on his forehead and swallowed.

He would already be committing treason if he went behind Fredegar’s back. But this was beyond him. This was beyond his duties. He would have done anything for Fredegar to earn the respect he deserved as a king from his people and other countries, but Fredegar did not deserve it. Aaden could not do something that went against his principles. All of this felt wrong.

He went to report to Fredegar next. The king was already up and was sitting at his desk, frowning at the stack of documents his secretary was placing before him.

“Ragnavor,” Fredegar rasped when he noticed Aaden walking in. “You’re back.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” said Aaden, bowing his head. He could barely keep a straight face. He could have lost Sehun and Reyan because of this treacherous little boy. Part of him wanted to march right over to Fredegar and punch his teeth in.

“Did you hear about the trip to Laga?” he asked, pretending to be reading through the documents.

“Yes, Halwert informed me about it,” said Aaden.

“Good. We leave in a week. Make sure you are ready.”

Aaden blinked. “Do you mean that… I must go with you, Your Majesty?”

Fredegar lifted his gaze. “Yes, of course. You are my Captain, aren’t you? Isn’t your job to guard the king?”

Aaden exhaled heavily. “Very well, Your Majesty.”

He paused. Could Fredegar have any ulterior motives? He had already tried hurting Aaden’s family once. What if he tried again, thinking that it would incentivise Aaden to place charges on Alvar, when Aaden was not around? It would be too late then to expose Fredegar for the criminal he was. Aaden would have lost everything.

“Is there any way that Farqund could go in my place?” asked Aaden.

Fredegar raised an eyebrow. “Oh, do not tell me this is because of your private life,” he spat viciously. “Have your priorities shifted, Ragnavor?! Because if that is the case, then I would not mind having you replaced. You are Captain of the King’s Guard. If you are beginning to slack off in your duties, then I will have no choice but to relieve you.”

Grinding his teeth, Aaden held his hands behind him. Ever since the scandal, Fredegar had been treating him with more and more disrespect.

“It isn’t that, Your Majesty,” said Aaden. “Forgive me. I will prepare for the journey forthwith.”

“Good,” said Fredegar, lowering his gaze to the papers again. “And bring some of our best guards. I want to make a good impression.”

“Halwert tells me that you intend on courting the princess.”

“Yes. I do not know what she is like personally, but from what I hear, she could be an asset.”

“You are the King of Slavaria now,” said Aaden. “I’m sure you’d get plenty of proposals.”

“I want this one,” Fredegar muttered. “Her father has many great allies.”

Aaden was grateful that he would never have to marry someone he did not love for politics.

* * *

Alvar was on the balcony with a cup of wine in his hand when Aaden meandered into his chambers later that evening. The exhaustion of the day was starting to make him drag his feet. He thought of the previous night when he had gone back home to Sehun. He was beginning to miss falling asleep in Sehun’s arms more than he had missed his captaincy when he was out of work back then.

Part of the reason might be the fact that he was serving a fraudulent crook.

Alvar walked back in to pour another cup of wine before handing it out to Aaden.

Aaden glared back at him.

Scoffing, Alvar said, “I would not poison you. That would be very anticlimactic.”

“I did not think that you would. I just do not clink with my enemies.”

Alvar laughed, putting the winecup down. “Is that what I am? Your enemy? Why? Because of Sehun?” He took another swig of his wine. “Speaking of which, how is he doing?”

“Not like you care.”

“I don’t,” said Alvar, shrugging. “Not since he slept with you.”

Aaden snorted. “Not since ever. You turned him into your scapegoat. You manipulated him into spying for you. If you had cared about him at all, you would not have asked him to do your dirty work for you.”

“Debatable,” said Alvar. “But I’m guessing you are not here to talk to me about him.”

“I’m not,” spat Aaden. “And I’d appreciate it if you do not speak of him at all hereafter.”

“So possessive,” Alvar commented, as though he were amused. “Why does it only make him more interesting to me.”

Aaden refrained from putting a fist in Alvar’s skull. “You’re done toying with him. Do you understand?”

Alvar rolled his eyes. “I am not obligated to promise you anything, Ragnavor. If I even wanted to own him in the first place, believe me, he would already be in my arms. Not even you would have been able to stand in the way.”

“But I suppose there is something else that you want more.”

Alvar’s eyes narrowed. “Isn’t there something else that _you_ desire more than… him?”

“No,” said Aaden.

“Right. You gave up your captaincy and nearly your life for that boy.”

“I believe you,” said Aaden then. “about the attack at my house. I believe that you did not send the mercenaries.”

“I don’t really care what you choose to believe or don’t. But only a fool would think that I would have the kind of time in my hands to provoke the lover of a boy that used to spread his legs for me.”

“Let’s keep this civil for once, Alvar,” Aaden growled, hands clenched at his sides. “I don’t think you did it.”

“But you did think that a while ago.”

“Yes, I was wrong.”

Alvar fixed him with a long stare. “Why the sudden change of mind? What did you find out?”

“Doesn’t matter. What about these other rumours that have been flying around about you?”

“Which ones? I do not have the time to pay attention to _rumours_.”

“But the people do. The noblemen and women who support you do.” Aaden rubbed his stubbled chin. “Do you… think someone is deliberately spreading all these rumours about you?”

Alvar laughed then. “Of course,” he scoffed. “And we all already know who that is.”

“Without naming names,” Aaden said. “why haven’t you done anything about it?”

“All in good time, Ragnavor,” he said again. “The truth will reveal itself eventually. Meanwhile, I work in silence. It will soon become apparent to all. My brother can never be a king.”

Aaden licked his lips. Then in a low voice, he said, “He’s already the king.”

“Kings can be usurped. When the people revolt, many kings have fallen. And Egar does not give a damn about the people. It’s only a matter of time before the people get tired of his laziness and selfishness. Slavaria has long been the target of many conquerors. Without a king who is capable to defend his country and go to war for it, the country will crumble. Mark my words, with Egar on the throne, Slavaria has about half a decade before it falls. He’s already losing allies, and it hasn’t even been a complete moon since his crowning.”

Aaden’s chest tightened.

He should have pronounced Alvar treasonous for even speaking of overthrowing Fredegar. But he was right. Unless Fredegar changed, his ways would bring about the end of the Skyborn sovereign.

“Why have you come here, Captain Ragnavor?” asked Alvar. “Shouldn’t you be busy with the preparations for my brother’s endeavours to win the Princess of Laga’s heart?”

“You know about that?” Well, Alvar was good at keeping spies at every nook.

“I know what you’re thinking,” said Alvar. “and no. My brother has been quite loud about it. Besides, I received my invitation for the celebration a month ago.”

Aaden’s eyes widened. “You did?”

“I keep close company with the King and Queen of Laga.”

Of course…

“And you are not going?”

Alvar smirked. “I don’t think that concerns you, Captain Ragnavor.”

Aaden sucked in a deep breath. “Look,” he said sternly. “You ought to be careful.”

Alvar raised a curious brow. He quietly studied Aaden for a moment before he said, “Ah. Turned a new leaf, have we? If you have let me off the hook, that means you have found the real culprit behind the attack.”

He took a step closer as though to whisper.

“Did your clues lead to the mischiefs of my brother, Ragnavor?” asked Alvar in a low voice.

Aaden kept mum. So long he did not explicitly utter the king’s name, he would not be committing treason. He still could not trust Alvar. But part of him wondered if it were better to commit treason against the wrong king than to serve him.

“I’ll take your silence for a yes,” said Alvar, sipping his wine. “Have you then come here to offer an olive branch? The enemy of your enemy is your friend after all.”

Aaden scowled at him. “You are not my friend,” he said through his grit teeth. “But if you are Slavaria’s only hope, then I…”

“You’ll what?” Alvar asked, looking genuinely surprised. Putting his winecup down, he heaved a sigh. “Aaden, this is beyond you and me. My brother will use everyone who’s loyal to him against me. That’s exactly what he tried to do with you. He knows that once he starts losing allies and the support of the people, they’d turn to me. And he’s afraid I’d lead a revolution.”

“And you are already working them.”

“I am not working anybody,” said Alvar. “I do my duties as a prince. I care for the people. I care for the prosperity for the country.”

“Yet you let down the one person who sought your care the most, when he needed it the most.”

Alvar’s eyes narrowed. “I told him to report to me. I did not tell him to bend for you. The consequences of his actions are not my fault.”

“So, that’s it? You washed your hands completely of him after getting him into that mess just because he slept with someone else?”

“Doesn’t it bother you?” asked Alvar. “He was capable of sleeping with you to satisfy _me._ He whored himself into your bed to retrieve information that I needed. He took so much from you. Your honour, your job, your dignity. Yet here you stand here, defending him.”

Aaden swallowed. “He is young. He was… in love. He made mistakes. I’m not you to promise him something I cannot give. I keep my word, Alvar. I told him that I loved him and that I would do anything for him. Forgiving him is nothing compared to the things I am willing to do for him.”

Alvar smiled. “You are going to get your heart broken countless times, Ragnavor.”

“It’s better to have a heart to break than to not have a heart at all.”

Alvar’s expression soured then. “What are you doing here then?”

“I am not your friend,” said Aaden. “But I want you to stay safe.”

“You want to protect me. From my brother?”

“From whatever that endangers you. Slavaria… might need you.”

“Because you think that someday, I would sit on the throne. And your duty has always been to protect the real king. Am I an investment?” He snorted out a chuckle. “Are you making an investment, Ragnavor?”

“If you are going to continue to be a horse’s ass,” Aaden spat. “I’ll take my leave. You’re on your own.”

Alvar took a seat on the chaise lounge and smirked. “What makes you think I need your help? I could just tell my brother that you were suggesting a pact with me to overthrow him.”

“I think he’d be more interested in getting rid of _you_ than getting rid of me,” said Aaden, crossing his arms over his chest. Alvar’s expression hardened then. “He’s very impatiently awaiting my decision on whether or not to charge you with capital offence. See, I have evidence that proves that you are innocent, but I also have evidence to prove that you are not. I bet Fredegar’s court does not care which is authentic.”

Alvar’s jaw tightened noticeably. Aaden nearly smirked at the sight. Alvar eventually smiled. “Should I take this as a truce or as a threat?”

“Take it as you want to,” said Aaden. “But I think we should put our differences aside and do what’s best for our country. For your… father.”

Alvar licked his lips. “He always believed that I… was meant for great things.”

Aaden paid attention to the way Alvar’s gaze turned blank, as though he were lost in his own thoughts. Or perhaps the wine was getting to him.

“And I believed him,” he added. “I wanted to make him proud. And he was proud. Of course, when my brother was born, all attention shifted to him. I continued to prove myself, nevertheless. I did all that I can to prove to everyone that I am more than just the king’s bastard. But birthright… triumphs real strength and willpower. I don’t know who my mother is. For all that we know, she could have been a lowly servant. Or a peasant girl. Nobody talked about her. My blood is not as _noble_ as my brother’s.”

He sighed and leaned his head back with his eyes closed.

Aaden remained quiet. As much as he wanted to sympathize with this man, he knew that he should always watch his back around Alvar. He would not be surprised if this vulnerability was nothing but pretence.

But then Alvar’s eyes flashed open to scowl at Aaden. “It isn’t like you to be disloyal to your king.”

“And you’re right to doubt my intentions,” said Aaden. “But I’d rather be disloyal to my duties than to be disloyal to my conscience.”

“Such a righteous man,” scoffed Alvar. “What’s your plan then? If you are starting to suspect my brother’s façade, I assume you need my help proving your suspicion right. But like you said, we are not friends. I have reasons to distrust you as much as you distrust me.”

“We could come to an agreement,” said Aaden. “I do you a favour, you do me one.”

Alvar looked intrigued then. “What makes you think I need your favour?”

“Because I can get you what you want. Sooner than ever.”

Alvar shook his head, simpering. “The instant Fredegar finds out that you are digging for dirt on him, he’d get rid of you and your family. Including your precious Sehun.”

“And that’s why I need you to promise me that you would keep them safe,” Aaden then said. “I also need you to keep your brother distracted.”

Alvar stared at him quietly for a moment. “How so?”

“I will pile up the evidence against him. And I will clear your name, too. But I cannot do it all on my own. You need to divert your brother’s attention, so that he is occupied with something else. And I need some of your men. I cannot trust my own to choose their loyalty to me over their king.”

Alvar drained the winecup and continued to stare at Aaden for a longer stretch of time. He was thinking, contemplating whether or not to trust Aaden.

“And if this is all a ploy of yours to frame me?” asked Alvar.

“You’re just going to have to take the chance,” said Aaden. “Fredegar will make me convict you when he finally loses his patience. And like you said, if I don’t, he’d hurt me and those that I love. He already tried to once.”

“You want me to be your king,” said Alvar. “What if _I_ get rid of you once you’ve done your work to get rid of my brother for me?”

“You would have done it already if you wanted that,” said Aaden. “You and I don’t see eye to eye. But I cannot take my chances with my country.”

Alvar pinned Aaden with a serious look. “You truly love your country. I can… empathize with that.” He rubbed his forehead, exhaling heavily. “Fine. Get to it. I’ll make sure my brother doesn’t bother you for a while. And I’ll… make sure that my brother does not mess with your brother or… Sehun again.”

“I cannot be there all the time,” said Aaden. “And they cannot know that you are watching them.”

Alvar nodded. “I’ll ask my men to keep it discreet. They will watch them from a safe distance.” He then rose from his seat and closed the distance between him and Aaden. “But if any of this turns out to be a plot to aid my brother, no matter where you hide, I will find you and I will rip your heart out.”

Aaden’s gaze bored into Alvar’s then. He knew then for certain that Alvar could not have been behind the attack. Instead of threatening Sehun and Reyan’s lives, which would undoubtedly hurt Aaden more, Alvar would always choose to fight him head-on.

“I don’t think I have given anyone any reason to mistrust my word,” said Aaden. “Like I said. I keep my promises.”

With that, he turned on his heel and started for the door.

“Ragnavor,” Alvar called, halting Aaden in his tracks. “I did not love Sehun. That is the truth. I did take advantage of his feelings for me. But I would not… hurt him. And I most certainly have no reason to hurt your brother. He is innocent. But Sehun is not completely innocent. He still slept with you for information, didn’t he? He toyed with your feelings. Nevertheless, I would not have… personally hurt him.”

“But you also would not stop anyone from hurting him if your neck was on the line, right? You did nothing when Fredegar was ready to punish him.”

“I know that I did not do anything immediately. It would have only worsened the situation.” He sighed. “But I don’t think I would have let it go too far. I would have gotten him out of it somehow.”

“But you would not have confessed. He would have continued to live his life as a fugitive.”

“There’s a lot at stake,” spat Alvar. “If you think I’m going to throw it all away for a boy, you are wrong.”

Aaden smiled. “See, this is where you and I differ. And you are selfish, too. Like your brother.”

“Then why think I’d make a better king?”

“Losing a limb is better than losing your head.”

Alvar closed his eyes momentarily. “What do you think Egar would have done if I had chosen to help Sehun? If he had thought that Sehun was anything other than my bed warmer? I care for no one. Hence, I give him no leverage.”

Aaden’s jaw tightened once more. “Sehun wasn’t anything other than a bed warmer, was he?”

Alvar did not answer. Aaden did not wait for Alvar’s reply as he stormed out of the room.

* * *

Sehun realized he had stayed at Lily’s a lot longer than he should have. It was well past midday, and Reyan must already be home from his lessons. Reyan was responsible enough to stay at home on his own, but Sehun still felt anxious about leaving him alone for too long. In a way, Reyan was now Sehun’s responsible, and he knew he would never forgive himself if something happened again. Something like the attack from the other night.

Was there any way to keep the loved ones safe all the time? Sehun worried for Aaden, too. As much as Aaden worried for him. One day, perhaps they would be able to all be together, safe and sound, somewhere quiet and happy.

When he pulled Merrygale into the front yard of the house, he quickly dismounted, eyes darting to the black stallion hitched next to Merrygale’s run-in shed.

“Aaden?” Sehun let out under his breath. Hurriedly hitching his horse to her post, he made his way into the house.

What was Aaden doing here? It had only been two days since he was last here. Had something happened? Something terrible?

His heart did not stop pounding in fear until he heard Reyan’s laugh coming from the back of the house.

He found the boy and Aaden on the veranda, both wielding swords. Aaden had his shirt off, but he had barely broken a sweat. Reyan, on the other hand, was panting, dripping sweat, though he was smiling.

“Strong stance, Reyan,” Aaden said seriously. “Remember. The minute you lose your footing, you lose the duel, and then your life.”

“I’m never going to be as good or strong as you,” Reyan huffed.

“But you said you wanted to protect Sehun.”

“Yes.” Reyan paused, as though he were contemplating something. Then nodding his head, he lunged at his brother, brandishing his sword.

Aaden countered it gently without trying to knock the sword out of Reyan’s grip. Sehun was suddenly reminded of Aaden’s duel with Alvar. He recalled the strength and force that Aaden had used then. He was not even applying one-tenth of that strength with Reyan now.

Reyan nearly gashed Aaden on the abdomen when the latter briefly got distracted as his gaze flitted to Sehun, who was silently watching them with a silly smile on his face.

“Sehun,” Aaden said, jumping back before Reyan could cut him.

Reyan stopped and turned around to grin at Sehun. “You’re home! Look who’s here!”

“It’s quite a surprise,” Sehun muttered, pinning Aaden with a stare.

“Reyan, why don’t you go get some water?” Aaden said.

As soon as Reyan had wandered back into the house, Aaden strutted over to Sehun before grappling an arm around Sehun’s waist, pulling him close.

With one hand gripping the sword and the other holding Sehun, he bowed his head and caught Sehun’s lips in a hungry kiss.

Sehun pulled back quickly, however, hands on his lover’s bare chest. “What are you doing here?” he asked. “I was not expecting you to be back for at least two more weeks.”

Aaden licked his lips and took a step back, releasing Sehun’s waist. “I have to get back to the palace in a moment. I just… came to tell you something.”

The look on Aaden’s face discomforted Sehun then. “What is it? Is something wrong?” Was this still about Aaden thinking Fredegar was evil?

Sighing heavily, Aaden sheathed his sword and grabbed his shirt before pulling it on. “I have to leave for Laga for a month. It’s a week’s ride, and two weeks’ stay.”

Sehun’s mouth fell open. “You’re… going to Laga?”

“Yes,” exhaled Aaden, facing Sehun again. “For the Princess Halynn’s birthday celebration. Fredegar is invited.”

“Oh.” Sehun was silent for a moment. Rubbing an elbow with a hand, he took a seat on the bench on the veranda. “So, you’ll be away from Skairon for a month?”

Aaden, frowning, nodded his head. “I have to go.”

“Of course,” let out Sehun. “It’s your job.”

“I’m not sure if I will get to come and see you again before I leave.”

Sehun could not hide the distress in his expression. He did not want to seem needy or dependent on Aaden. Besides, he could not expect Aaden to always be in his reach.

“But I’ll make sure that you and Reyan will be safe,” said Aaden. “I’ll ask Skullmane to keep an eye on you.”

“We’ll be fine,” Sehun said quickly. “You do not have to trouble Skullmane or anyone to look after us. You’re not here most of the days, and we’re fine.”

Aaden noticed the subtle exasperation in Sehun’s tone as his expression hardened. “I know that you would be fine,” he said. “But I cannot trust… Fredegar.”

Sehun shook his head. “Are you still on that? If you are sure that it was him, then why don’t you just convict him?”

“Because he’s the king, Sehun,” Aaden growled, lacing his shirt up. “He’s the law. The instant he finds out that I’m planning to send him down, what do you think he’s going to do to me?”

Sehun rose from his seat. “And that is why I want you to let go of this nonsense already.”

“If I do that, there is no telling what else he would do to get rid of Alvar. You could get hurt again in the process.”

“Then just tell Alvar to fuck off. Get rid of him for Fredegar. Testify against him.”

Aaden stopped then, staring at the way Sehun was glowering at him. “Are you serious?”

“Alvar would deserve it, anyway.” Sehun’s blood was drumming in his ears. He was not sure if he meant what he was saying. In his heart of hearts, he did not think that he wanted Alvar to get hurt. But he wanted Aaden to stay safe more. Even so, he should not have said that. He should not ask for anyone’s demise, should he? Not even the man who broke his heart and ruined his life.

“You do not mean that,” said Aaden.

“Why wouldn’t I?” asked Sehun. It did not matter whether he meant it or not, but why did Aaden think that he was not capable of wishing Alvar poor fortune?

Aaden sighed. “Because you _don’t_ , Sehun.”

Sehun’s scowl only deepened. “Stop acting like you know everything, Aaden.”

He turned and strode back inside while Aaden stood there, gawping at him in something like shock. “Sehun,” he called through his teeth. “Come back here.”

Sehun paused, swallowed, and walked back to Aaden. “You are not going to listen to me, are you?” he asked, point-blank. “You are going to get involved.”

“I am trying to do the right thing. I want to keep you and Reyan safe.”

“Aaden, I thought we are trying to be a family,” Sehun blurted out then. “But why I do I feel like we’re only… going farther away from each other?”

Aaden looked like he had been slapped. “Sehun, what are you talking about?”

“Reyan and I need you here. You are putting yourself at risk by committing treason against the king. He was ready to sentence us to death when he found out… What makes you think he wouldn’t find out about what you’re doing now? What do you think he’s going to do to you then?”

“I’m not going to fear him,” said Aaden. “He does not deserve the throne if this is who he is.”

“You are going to help Alvar overthrow him.”

“Sehun–”

“No. You will always put your duties to the royal family and the country before anything.”

“That is not true. If it were, I would not have given it all up for you.”

“You were miserable when you did. Even when I was there with you.”

Aaden fell silent for a moment, though his chest was heaving. At length, he said, “I am doing this for you. For what he did to you. He could have killed you and Reyan to frame his brother. If you think I’m just going to let him walk after hurting the people I love the most, you are wrong. You can be angry at me all you want, Sehun. But I think I’m doing the right thing.”

Sehun felt the muscles in his face tauten. “None of this is going to end well.”

“How do you expect me to not get involved, Sehun? I served them for so many years. I’m a part of them. More than I am a part of you.”

Sehun flinched back, blinking at Aaden, who looked like he immediately regretted what he had just said.

“I mean–”

“I know what you mean,” Sehun cut him off. “You can’t help but be a hero. I mean, you did step in to save me, who used you, hurt you, tainted your dignity. You were ready to sacrifice your life for mine, even after knowing everything. You are selfless, righteous, valiant. I do not know if you are just built that way or if you are constantly trying to prove something to yourself. But it is clear that I cannot expect you to be selfish. Not even for me. I’m sorry I’m making this hard for you. I trust you, and I know that you are trying to do your best. For the country, for the people, for the family you serve, for your brother, for me. I just… wanted you to myself. And I shouldn’t. I’m sorry. I do not want to seem over-reliant on you.”

Aaden reached out and tried to take hold of Sehun’s arm, but Sehun stepped away, walking back inside with his heart in his mouth.

Every day, it felt like Aaden was pulling further away from him.

“Are you and my brother fighting?” Reyan asked when Sehun passed through the kitchen. The boy was standing near the kitchen window with a sad, worried frown on his brows and a cup of water in his hands.

Sehun said nothing as he proceeded to his room. He missed his sisters and mother. They wrote to him sometimes, and he always wrote back. But he missed them all the same. He had thought that he, Aaden and Reyan would make a new family, and that he would not miss his old one. But it was just Reyan and Sehun most of the days.

Aaden loved his job. He loved fulfilling his duties toward his country. Toward his king. Serving the wrong king must be a torture for him. Sehun could understand that, even though he could not empathize with it. He was not as patriotic or a loyalist as Aaden was.

Aaden found him in the bedroom a while later. Sehun was seated on the bed, back leaned against the headboard.

Closing the door behind him, Aaden stood a few feet away from the bed and fixed Sehun with a conflicted lour.

“You will be safe,” said Aaden. “I will make sure that you don’t get involved. You will never have to face Alvar or Fredegar again.”

Sehun scoffed. “This isn’t about me,” he spat.

“I won’t do anything reckless. I’ll be careful.”

“If any of this goes wrong, you know what your fate would look like, don’t you?”

Aaden exhaled heavily. “What are you suggesting? That I let Fredegar do what he wants? Should I turn a blind eye to his atrocity?”

Would Aaden ever leave his job? Perhaps when he was old enough, he would retire. But it would be too late then. All the good years that they could have spent together would have flown by. Sehun did not want to count on one hand the number of times he was with Aaden in a year for the next couple of decades.

But he loved the man.

“No,” said Sehun at last. “You shouldn’t. I was just being selfish. It’s just that I… want you to be only mine.”

“I am yours,” said Aaden, approaching the side of the bed. “Sehun…”

“I don’t want you to feel unfulfilled. And I don’t want you to feel like I’m unsupportive. I love you, Aaden. I’m okay with whatever you decide. I’ll try to be supportive.”

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Aaden slouched for a moment, eyebrows furrowed. “Do you… want to go to Laga with me?”

Sehun’s eyes bulged out. He sat up straighter and blinked at Aaden blankly. “What?”

Aaden smiled at him faintly. “It could be a nice change of scenery. For you and Reyan. I can’t promise you that I’d be around all the time. But whenever I get the time, I’ll take you out to see the place. We’ll do something fun. How does that sound?”

Sehun’s chest was suddenly so light. “Are you being serious?” he rasped. “Can we really go to Laga?!”

“On one condition,” said Aaden. “We keep it a secret.”

“We’re always a secret,” scoffed Sehun.

Aaden frowned.

“I’m sure Reyan would love the idea,” Sehun then said, changing the topic, noticing the hurt in Aaden’s eyes. “When are we leaving?”

“In five days. It’s a week’s ride. So, pack accordingly. Don’t overload your horse’s saddlebags, or she’ll get tired too soon.”

He rose from the bed after giving Sehun’s ankle a stroke.

“I’ll send someone to escort you,” said Aaden.

“That won’t be necessary,” said Sehun. “We have a map, and there are road signs. We won’t get lost.”

Aaden nodded his head curtly. “I have to get going.”

“Yeah, I know.”

He leaned down to brush a kiss on Sehun’s cheek before he pulled away. He walked out of the room with the same conflicted expression he had walked in with.

Sehun spent the next few hours dreading Aaden’s plans and grinning at the idea of a trip to Laga.

* * *

# C H A P T E R T W O

“Open it,” Aaden ordered when he reached the cell. Asscrusher quickly opened the cell for him.

“He whines a lot,” Asscrusher grumbled as Aaden stepped in. “I almost socked him in the mouth twice.”

The prisoner, Moels, who should have been brought to trial a long time ago, sat up and squinted at Aaden in the dark. “Did you bring me food?” asked the idiot.

Aaden crossed his arms over his chest. “Do you have anything else to say?” he asked.

“Oh, it’s you,” groaned the man. “I already told you everything I know. And yet you coming back.”

“Fine.” Aaden beckoned at Steelshout, who stepped in with a folded parchment in his hand. Taking the sketch from the guard’s hand, he held it before the prisoner. “Is this the man who ordered you to hire the mercenaries?”

Moels narrowed his eyes and tried to take a good look at the sketched portrait of Halwert. “I told you, I didn’t get a good look at his face. He was wearing a cowl.”

Aaden handed the sketch back to Steelshout and dropped to a crouch before Moels. “Will you be able to identify his voice?” asked Aaden.

Moels shook his head. “Unlikely,” he spat. “I was fucking sloshed. I could use some ale right about now.”

Aaden rose back to his full height. Turning on his heel, he raised a hand to Steelshout’s shoulder. “Let him go.”

Steelshout and Asscrusher’s eyes widened. “But, Captain–”

“Orders, soldiers,” said Aaden before he wandered out of the cell.

Making his way up the stairs of the dungeon, he looked up at Gael, who was waiting at the top of the stairs with his arms folded over his chest, back leaned against the wall.

Aaden stopped before him and faced him with a lockjaw. “He’s all yours,” he said. “Tail him. Halwert will try to meet him again. And when they do, make sure your men are ready.”

Gael rolled his eyes. “You don’t need to tell me what to do, Ragnavor.”

“We’re going to have to play nice with each other if we want this to work, Gael,” said Aaden.

“Prince Alvar has gone barking mad,” Gael grumbled under his breath, pulling away from the wall, shaking his head. “Conspiring with the foe.”

“Foe?” Aaden asked. “When are you going to let this go?”

Gael turned to him then, snarling. Prodding a finger into Aaden’s chest, he spat, “You led my brother into war. He stayed in the army for _you._ He fought for you, at your orders. As the battalion leader, you could have not chosen him. You could have spared him. But you took him with you, and guess what? You’re still breathing, and he’s fucking dead.”

Aaden felt like a closed wound in his heart was ripped open again in that moment. He tried not to let tears sting his eyes. “He was a soldier,” he said, though his voice was shaking. “He wanted to serve the king. He did not stay in the army for me.”

Gael snorted. “Cut the crap, Aaden,” he said. “You can deny it all you want. But you’re the reason he’s dead. All that you touch turns to dust.”

Aaden fisted his hands. Did Gael think that he did not know that? “Look, Gael,” he said. “I have grieved. I have mourned long enough for him. A small part of my heart will always be his. But I have moved on. I suggest that you try to, too. Holding onto the past will not bring him back to us.”

Gael let out a dead laugh. “That’s easy for you to say. You only fucked him for a couple of years,” he spat. “He was my _brother_.”

“Then maybe you’d know that he would not have wanted you to resent me for what happened,” Aaden spat back. Gael’s expression softened a little. “I loved him, Gael. It was our dream to fight side by side. To look out for each other. To watch each other’s backs.”

“But you didn’t watch his, did you?”

“I was on the battlefield,” said Aaden in a softer tone. “I saw him drop dead right before my eyes before I could get to him. How do you think I coped, carrying that in my chest all those years? Did you think the guilt did not take a toll on me?”

Gael’s eyes were glistening, though they continued to glare at Aaden’s. Aaden briefly looked at the scar on Gael’s face, which had been his doing. He remembered the duel with Gael like it had happened yesterday. Gael had vowed to take Aaden’s life in that duel and thus avenge his brother’s death, which he blamed Aaden for. Aaden had almost let him win that day. But it had ended with Gael yielding.

“He never should have met you,” Gael said at length before he turned and stomped away, spitting on the ground.

Taking a heavy breath, Aaden proceeded towards Halwert’s study.

He found the royal advisor at his desk. His eyes immediately darted to the crescent ring on his finger. “Captain,” said the old man, looking up at Aaden.

“I have come to tell you that my men are set for the journey to Laga,” Aaden informed him.

“Good.” Halwert scratched his long, grey beard. “And any progress with the investigation?”

Aadan held his hands at his back and nodded. “Yes,” he said. It was quite convenient that Halwert brought it up himself. But then again, he queried Aaden about it every time they talked. He sounded very desperate and anxious each time he asked about it.

“And?” asked the man with eager eyes.

“He gave us nothing,” said Aaden. “So, we let him go. He’s just a blethering drunk, who can’t string the words together to form a sentence.”

“What?” Halwert’s face paled like a ghost. “What do you mean you let him go?! I heard that he surrendered himself!”

“We have a new suspect,” said Aaden. Obviously, a lie, but the way Halwert reacted then was a dead giveaway.

“Wh-What? Wh-who?”

“We’re still collecting evidence.”

“So… it’s not Alvar?”

“It could be,” said Aaden.

“And the guy who surrendered didn’t… mention anything about Alvar?”

Aaden shook his head. “Like I said,” he said, shrugging. “He kept on blabbering. We kept him in for so long, but we can’t get any useful information out of him.”

Halwert was trying hard to stay calm, though he could not hide the anger that flashed in his weathered eyes. Aaden could have sworn that he heard Halwert cursing under his breath.

“Don’t worry, Halwert,” said Aaden. “We’ll find the real culprit soon enough.”

“You better,” the man muttered almost absentmindedly. “I’m sure you will.”

Aaden would not be surprised if the mercenaries showed up tomorrow at his doorstep and surrendered themselves, conveniently placing the blame on Alvar.

But he counted on Halwert being a little more prudent than that.

“I’ll take my leave, then.” Aaden tipped his head and ambled out of there, leaving Halwert to rip his hair out in frustration.

He returned to Fredegar’s quarters, where he found the royal seamstress presenting some fine, tailored coats to the king.

Fredegar looked annoyed. “Is this the best that you can do?” he asked. “I need more flair. I need to make a good impression, don’t I?! And this is what you have to give me?”

Perhaps the kingship was starting to get to his head, but Fredegar had been increasingly insufferable and imperious lately. He had started to act like a king, though not like one of the more noble ones.

The royal seamstress tucked a lock of hair behind her hair, trying to keep her cool. She did not like taking criticism of her work.

“Your Majesty,” she said nervously. “There is a haberdasher outside the city, who might have more… interesting materials.”

“Then get him here. Pay him whatever he wants. Make me something that would make a princess swoon,” ordered Fredegar.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” said the seamstress, bowing her head. As she hurried out of the chamber, she briefly bowed before Aaden.

“Aaden,” called Fredegar. “Is there a reason why my brother left his grouchy Captain behind instead of taking his dog with him?”

Aaden swallowed. Did he think that Aaden was his dog, too? “Captain Gael still has some business to take care of in Skair, I heard.”

Fredegar scoffed. “And you believe that? He’s probably here to spy on me.”

Aaden stood still with his shoulders squared. “You may rest assured, Your Grace. The security is tighter than ever.”

He almost asked Fredegar about why he had not bothered to keep his journey to Laga quiet and a secret from his brother. Then he realized Alvar had not been the one behind the ambush on Fredegar during their journey to Awein the last time. It had all been an act. Fredegar had set it up himself. He made Aaden and the others believe that Alvar could not be trusted.

He must have not planned anything like that this time. He was more focused on getting to Laga and asking for the princess’ hand in marriage.

“Why weren’t you there at the assembly with the ministers today?” he asked.

“I… was not requested to, Your Majesty.”

“Well, just assume that you are. I need my Captain at my side. The ministers were… being ridiculous. They had so many questions.”

From the way Fredegar was scowling, Aaden could tell that the assembly did not go well. He was not surprised.

“Well, perhaps if you paid more attention to the domestic and foreign affairs that concerns Slavaria–”

Fredegar shot up from where he was sitting. “Do you also think that I do not know how to rule a country?!”

Aaden kept his cool as he calmly replied, “It isn’t what I meant, Your Grace. I just mean that it has been some weeks since your coronation. And everything is… stagnant. The queen mother still manages most of the Slavaria while your brother takes care of the south.”

“So, you’re saying I’m just a sitting duck.”

Aaden gripped his jaw. “It isn’t my intention to insult you, Your Majesty. But if you are asking for my advice–”

“I’m not. Thank you very much,” spat Fredegar. “Next time just be there at these stupid meetings. Do your job. That’s enough.”

Aaden bowed his head.

Fredegar sighed then, his scowl easing. He walked over to Aaden and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I do not mean to sound so curt. It has just been a rough couple of weeks. I am drowned in paperwork.”

“I understand, Your Majesty,” said Aaden. He dreaded what he might do to this boy if his suspicions were confirmed. He had so heartlessly sent men to hurt Reyan. He had also done nothing when Reyan had stepped into the ring to duel Golddust, even when Aaden had begged. He did not care in the least about Aaden. He was ready to punish Aaden along with Sehun, and he would have if it weren’t for the fact that he needed Aaden’s support. How could Aaden ever let it go, as Sehun had asked him to? Aaden could not afford to lose anyone he loved again. He did not think that he had it in him to endure such a heartbreak again.

But at the same time, he needed to be careful moving around Fredegar.

“You are a friend,” said Fredegar, removing his hand from Aaden’s shoulder. “I need you by my side now more than ever.”

Aaden nodded. “I know.”

“So, you’ll be by my side, won’t you?”

“As much as I can, Your Majesty.”

“Good.”

* * *

The shop was empty when Sehun got to it. Lily had given him a set of keys, in case Sehun needed to close up after Lily had left.

While he waited for Lily to show up, Sehun swept the floor and sorted to beads. When Lily finally burst into the shop, he was grinning and throwing a tantrum.

Sehun rose from where he was sitting behind the counter and stared at the man practically float across the roam, singing and squealing.

“Sehun! Oh, Sehun!” he exclaimed, leaning over the counter to throw his arms around Sehun. “I have some good news!”

“I have something to tell you, too,” said Sehun. He wanted to inform Lily that he would be gone for a month.

“Oh. What is it? Have you decided that you are leaving your hunky lover?”

Sehun’s jaw fell slack. “No,” he said quickly. “God, no. Why would you… even think that?”

Lily shrugged, removing his feathery red scarf from his neck. “I don’t know. You have been grousing a lot about him not being around lately.”

Sehun had not realized that he had been unknowingly expressing his grievances so much that Lily would think such a thing. He frowned. “I am not… leaving him.”

“Okay,” said Lily, jumping onto the counter for a seat. “Then what is this news?”

“Why don’t you tell me what your news is first,” Sehun muttered, lowering his head.

“I was at the palace this morning,” said Lily, beaming from ear to ear.

“Whatever for?”

Lily got off the counter and hurried over to the rolls of fabric. “There is no time to waste,” he said. “Madam Prudence has asked me to assist her in tailoring some attires for the king! She wants me to go with her to _Laga_ as her assistant. The king is apparently courting the Princess of Laga.”

Sehun stared at the other man, who stood before the mirror to check his long curls.

“Isn’t that wonderful?!” cried Lily. “Not only am I getting paid bags, but there is an opportunity to find some new customers in Laga!”

He barely had any customers in Skairon. Sehun did not know much about the country of Laga, though. He did not know how Lagan men dressed.

“I will be gone for a month, so I need you to look after the shop while I’m gone,” said Lily.

Sehun cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head. “Lily…”

The man turned to face him. “What is it?”

“Aaden has asked me and Reyan to go with him to Laga, too.”

Lily stilled for a moment, blinking vacantly at Sehun. Then grinning again, he said, “Well, isn’t that a funny coincidence…”

“It is,” murmured Sehun. He leaned against the counter and looked at the floor.

“You don’t look so happy about it.”

Sehun brought his head up to meet Lily’s raised brows. “Oh, no. I am. I am just… thinking about what you said earlier.”

“What did I say?”

“About me… leaving Aaden.”

Sighing, Lily sidled up next to him and draped an arm over Sehun’s shoulders. “I was only joking,” he said. “I know that you would not leave him.”

“But you were right about me grousing too much about him. I should not be doing that. He is trying his best to keep me happy.”

He knew that Aaden would be heartbroken if he knew all of Sehun’s grievances.

“Look,” said Lily. “Relationships are all about compromises. You are human, Sehun. You have certain needs and expectations. And when they are not catered to, it is only reasonable that you feel a little frustrated. You can talk to me about anything you want, whenever you want. I know that in your heart, you do not begrudge your lover. But you still want some things from him. It is only fair.”

Sehun sniffled and nodded. “I do not want to seem needy.”

“Sometimes it’s hard not to be,” said Lily. “especially when it concerns our loved ones.”

Sehun smiled weakly. “I can’t believe we’re going to Laga. I’ve never been there.”

“Oh, it’s a marvellous place!” exclaimed Lily, running over to the empty trunks. “We must start packing forthwith, Sehun.”

He stopped and straightened up to face Sehun again.

“Oh. Didn’t you say Aaden had asked you to go with him? Does that mean it’s like a honeymoon?”

“Honeymoon?”

“Yes. Like a romantic trip for you two.”

Sehun’s cheeks burned then. Aaden would never suggest such a thing. But it sounded so romantic. A trip to somewhere far and foreign just to be with each other. First of all, it did not sound like something Aaden would ever ask Sehun of. Secondly, Sehun was not sure he would want to leave Reyan behind on his own. In a lot of ways, Reyan was now a bigger part of Sehun’s life than Aaden was. Sehun liked being a big brother again. Well, they could always take Reyan with them. Still, it would never be something Aaden would offer.

“That would never happen,” Sehun muttered. “He just suggested it so that Reyan and I would have a change of scenery.”

“Oh, Laga is just the place for that. It’s a beautiful country,” he said. “So clean and organized. The King and Queen of Laga are the most socialist rulers in history. The least conservative of us all.”

“What difference does it make?”

“A lot.” He rummaged through the stack of folded linens, picking out the best ones. “The Lagan people are always kept happy. They have freedom of speech, human rights, and social security. They do pay taxes at higher rates, though. But it is a welfare state. The country might be small, but it’s rich and prosperous. It is no wonder King Fredegar wants a wife from Laga. The Lagan King is allies with nearly every other nation.”

“It sounds like too good to be true,” commented Sehun.

“It does sound like that, doesn’t it?” Lily chuckled. “But it’s the truth. It’s the state of dreams. The only country in existence without a single beggar on the street.”

Sehun’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. “Seriously?”

“Oh, yes. And all the brothels are legal and regulated. Priests are allowed to marry any two consenting adults. People can follow whatever religion they wish, or no religion at all. The crime rate is very low, too. Unfortunately, the laws are too stringent on the outsiders. Unless you marry a Lagan, or work for a local business, and have a good financial security, you cannot reside in that country. And the wine never stops flowing there!”

Sehun was even more excited to visit the country now. “I can’t wait to see it.”

“It’s been a while since I was there. I had four lovers there when I last visited.”

Sehun’s mouth fell open. “ _Four?_ ”

“Yes. I know what you’re thinking. How did I manage four when many can’t even handle one?”

Sehun blushed. He had always known that Lily was polyamorous, or whatever it was called when Lily offhandedly told him about it. Sehun had wondered if it meant being in love with two or more people at the same time. Lily told him that love was rarely involved in a polyamory relationship, at least for him. It had more to do with multiple sexual relationships, and that it was fun. There was no commitment, and it felt good to receive the sort of attention.

Though Lily was not seeing anyone currently, Sehun was certain that the man had had some exciting experiences in his past.

He liked listening to Lily’s blasts to the past, though. Lily’s detailed and graphic narrations often made Sehun blush, but he also had the chance to pick up a few new things that he liked to try with Aaden.

Like the other night, he had _asked_ Aaden to do certain things to him that he had thought would pleasure him. Of course, Aaden had always prioritized Sehun’s pleasure before his own, but asking for it, telling Aaden what to do had given Sehun a rush like no other. Just like Lily had said it would.

And Sehun thought that Aaden had enjoyed it, too. He had been more passionate than usual.

There was something else that Sehun wanted to try, but he was too shy to ask for such a thing. And he was certain that Aaden would be shocked, though he might still indulge Sehun.

“All at once?” Sehun asked while he helped Lily find the bundles of silk threads.

“No,” Lily said, laughing. “Four at once might be too much. But I did have a nooky with three at the same time.”

“When?” Sehun’s heart was racing like it always did when he was listening to Lily’s ribald, spicy anecdotes.

“I don’t remember,” said Lily. “I might have been in my very early twenties.”

“Three other men?”

“Two men, one woman.”

“Woman, too?”

Lily shrugged his shoulders. “When you’re caught in the moment, gender doesn’t matter.”

Sehun was sure that it would matter for him. But Lily’s sexuality might be a little more fluid than Sehun’s. Lily would probably be attracted to anything that was pretty with a small preference for men. But there were also apparently times when Lily felt like he was not a sexual being. Sehun could not understand what that really meant, but he believed that some people were capable of feeling that way.

“I wish Aaden would feel half as desperate as you,” mumbled Sehun absentmindedly. He blinked, looking up at Lily, who had an eyebrow cocked at him.

“Is that an insult?”

“No… I mean…”

Laughing, Lily shook his head. “I get it. You are frustrated.”

Sehun huffed and plumped on top of a closed trunk. “He worries too much,” he grumbled. “He is always so worried about what people would say. He never feels… like he is free. Free to love. To love me.”

“We live in Slavaria,” said Lily. “It’s probably best for you to be a little careful, considering his line of work.”

“I know,” muttered Sehun, hanging his head. “I’m being needy again. Besides, it’s not like others don’t do it. Even at the palace…” he trailed off before he could mention something about Alvar taking boys to bed.

“There is a difference between bending other men for brief pleasure and sharing a life with one.”

Sehun stared at Lily. What he had just said hit him hard all of a sudden.

“Though I’m sure that is not what Aaden’s problem is,” said Lily. “It isn’t because you are both men. I think it has more to do with his sterile personality.” He rolled his eyes a little. “He is a very serious man, who is emotionally constipated and can’t express affection in a big, splashy manner to save his life.”

Sehun laughed. “That is the best description of Aaden Ragnavor I’ve ever heard.” He smiled then, thinking of all the times Aaden had uncontrollably blushed when he was around Sehun, doing something he was not used to doing. Kisses on the cheeks, holding hands, leaning against one another, sharing a skewer of rose jellies, stealing a kiss or two when no one was looking.

He sighed. He missed the days they had spent together away from the city.

Perhaps this trip to Laga would rekindle the passion they had shared before Aaden had reassumed his captainship.

“I will assist you when we are in Laga,” Sehun said. “I’m sure Aaden would not have a lot of time for me, anyway.”

“Splendid,” said Lily. Though Sehun had been learning how to sew two pieces of cloths and put outfits together, he was sure he did not possess the skills that would be of use for the royal seamstress, but he could still help Lily out with other things.

“Sehun,” Lily called a moment later.

“Yes?”

“If you want Aaden to give you more attention,” he said, smirking. “you need to stop giving him any.”

“What?” Sehun grimaced. “How is that going to help either of us?”

“No, I mean in the bedroom!”

Sehun swallowed hard, his ears turning red. “ _Lily_ ,” he groaned and curled his lower lip between his teeth.

“I’m serious. Men go crazy when you give them blue balls.”

“Huh?”

“Deny him when he needs it the most.” He winked. “Get him all hot and bothered and then shut it down.”

Sehun’s breathing quickened even thinking of it. “But the problem is… I get more ‘hot and bothered’ than he does.”

“Oh, honey,” Lily sighed. “You need to control yourself. Try it once or twice. And trust me, he’d be at your feet. All men are the same when it comes to sex.”

Lily was right. Sehun was incredibly frustrated when Aaden used to turn him away every time after lighting his fire. All men were the same.

“I’m not sure I want to punish him like that,” said Sehun. “It isn’t like he could help it. It’s his job.”

“Sehun, for crying out loud,” grumbled Lily. “People should be held accountable for their own choices. If Aaden wanted, he could certainly find a way to be with you more. If you ask me, he’s only ignoring you because you make it seem like it doesn’t bother you. Trust me, if you don’t give him any sugar, especially when he comes looking for some between your legs, it would drive him crazy. He’d be at your feet.”

Sehun was not sure if he should laugh or stare at Lily in shock. But then again, Lily never had a filter with his comments. He spoke whatever that came to his mind. It was part of his charm. The charm that irritated Aaden, unfortunately. Sehun enjoyed it, though.

“I’ll try to remember that,” muttered Sehun.

“Make sure you look extra cute when you do it.”

“I don’t think it would make a difference.”

“Oh, believe me, it would.”

Sehun really did not think that it would. “Aaden does not notice those things. He doesn’t even notice when I’ve gotten a haircut.”

“I’d wager that he’d notice if you dolled yourself up especially for him. Any virile man would notice if someone as attractive as you seduced him in nothing but skimpy undergarments and beautiful accessories.”

“Lily, please.” Sehun could not even look at the man anymore. His face was burning. “I would never.”

“Perhaps you should. Tease your lover. Make him beg for it. Take the reins and ride him the way you want to.”

“Can we please get back to work?”

Lily raised his hands. “I’m only trying to help you save your love life.”

“It doesn’t need any saving. We are fine.”

“If you say so.”

Although they resumed packing, Sehun could not stop thinking about Lily’s obscene suggestions for the rest of the day. Would Aaden respond to it, he wondered. Would he really be at Sehun’s feet, begging for it if Sehun teased him like that?

The very idea aroused Sehun.

When he left for home around midday, he grumbled to Merrygale about how atrocious Lily’s advice was. He would never put on skimpy garments to seduce Aaden.

Seduce Aaden! As if the man were even capable of being seduced. Aaden would probably be too embarrassed to even move.

He could not get it out of his head, though. Even if it weren’t to make Aaden give him more of his attention, Sehun was curious about how it would go if he tried.

Tried to seduce Aaden.

He shook the thoughts away and tried to concentrate on the forthcoming trip. He was more excited now that Lily was coming along. Lily knew the place, so he could show Sehun and Reyan around if Aaden were to busy to do so.

He slowed the horse when he thought he saw someone in the alley he rode past. He squinted at the man who was now turned away from him before ignoring him.

“Odd,” Sehun muttered to Merrygale. “I thought he was watching us.” He gave her a pat on the neck.

* * *

“How are they doing?” Aaden asked as he approached Skullmane, who was watching over the new recruits in the training arena.

“Mediocre,” she said, though without sounding condescending.

Aaden stood next to her, crossing his arms over his chest. He watched the young guards-in-training sloppily move around one another, waving their blunt training swords like they were fly swatters.

“Are you sure you can handle them while I’m gone?” Aaden asked.

“I’d rather be in Laga than babysit them,” said Skullmane. “But I’ll try my best to keep them in shape.”

“You’re in charge.” Aaden gave Skullmane’s back a light pat before he started towards his hovel. He stopped in his tracks, however, when he saw Gael walking towards the training arena.

Aaden glanced around before he strode over to Gael.

“What’s wrong?” asked Aaden, noticing the strained expression on Gael’s face.

Heaving a sigh, Gael said, “My men found… Moels dead at a tavern this morning.”

Aaden stilled. “What?”

“They say he apparently drank himself to death. But I suspect it’s poison.”

“Fuck,” Aaden hissed under his breath. “He was our only lead.”

“You have written testaments from him, don’t you?”

“Yes. But we need something stronger. He was not a good enough witness to present before the king’s court when he was alive. Do you think it’ll be any good now?”

“He would have been good enough if he were testifying against Alvar, wouldn’t he?” Gael scoffed. “Your king’s court would have believed him then.”

Aaden exhaled exasperatedly. “It’s a little more complicated when you are accusing the king himself.”

“There is another way,” Gael suggested.

“Which is?”

“Extortion,” said Gael. Aaden waited for the man to elaborate. “We beat the truth out of Halwert.”

Aaden had considered that option a while ago. He would love to punch a hole into the son of a bitch for trying to hurt Reyan.

“Order your men to dig up some information about his background, activities and associates we can use against him,” said Aaden. “Tell them to be very careful. Halwert is a cunning man. The instant he suspects something, he would report to Fredegar.”

“I’ll see what I can do. I still think we should beat him up.”

“That’s illegal, Gael.”

“So? It would be fun and fast.”

Aaden shook his head and glanced past Gael’s shoulder at Ragepelt, who was marching towards them. “Get going.”

As Gael walked away, Ragepelt approached Aaden with a sceptical look on his face. “So, you two are on speaking terms now, Captain?” he asked.

“Is everything in order?” asked Aaden.

“Yes,” Ragepelt replied without taking offence in Aaden’s evasion of the query. “The courier left an envelope addressed to you.”

Aaden blinked. “To me?”

Ragepelt held out the letter. Aaden recognized the handwriting immediately, and the lavender perfume that wafted off the envelope turned his face hot. He quickly pocketed it and cleared his throat. Ragepelt was holding back a smirk, he could tell.

“Back to work,” Aaden grumbled as he started for his hovel.

Once he was alone, he sat down on his bed and held the letter in his hands, swallowing hard. He then raised the enveloped to inhale the sweet, gentle fragrance that Sehun occasionally used, the one that never failed to knock Aaden right out as soon as Sehun came to bed smelling like it. It was common amongst Novali men, especially those of noble blood, to use perfumed oils. It was peculiar for Sehun that Skair men preferred to smell like ‘old socks’ – in his words – than to smell like perfumes. He had also once called Aaden filthy to Reyan, thinking Aaden was not listening.

It was the first time Sehun had written him a letter. Aaden would be lying if he said that his heart was not going crazy in his chest.

He carefully opened the envelope and reached inside for the folded paper.

_Dear Aaden,_

_Reyan and I will be accompanied by Lily to Laga. He has been asked by the royal seamstress to assist her in Laga. We depart a day earlier than you. You needn’t worry about how we would get there. Lily has been there many times before. He says that we would be staying somewhere called the Orange Blossom Inn._

_I miss you. Please, be safe._

_Yours,_

_Sehun._

Aaden licked his lips and folded the letter. He was not overly fond of this man Lily, but he would feel a little more at peace knowing that he would be accompanying Sehun and Reyan on their journey. Besides, Alvar’s men would still be tailing them, keeping an eye on them from a safe distance. It was safer than leaving them behind. Aaden would not be able to focus on anything nor would he be able to even catch a wink at night for an entire month without knowing how his brother and lover were doing. He could not take any chances.

It was then when he began to wonder if he would ever be able to get a good night’s sleep for as long as he worked at the palace. He realized that these days he could only sleep peacefully when he had Sehun in his arms, in the bed they shared when he went home. Most nights at the barracks, he lay awake, staring at the ceiling of the hovel. Only his body would be there. His mind, heart and soul were back home with Sehun.

He held the letter to his chest for a moment and took in a deep breath. With each day, it became a little harder. He had gotten the justice he deserved. He had been offered the royal amnesty he had wanted. But perhaps reassuming his captainship had been a mistake.

Sehun was wrong. Aaden’s priority was not his duties. Not anymore. His thoughts were, day and night, elsewhere. They were constantly with Sehun along with his heart.

It did not feel right to be away from his family anymore. He had felt unfulfilled when he had lost his job. But now, it felt like a huge part of him was missing, like there was a hole in his heart. A void. He did not want Sehun to pull away from him. He hoped dearly that he was not unknowingly pushing Sehun away either.

* * *

When the day finally came to leave for Laga, Sehun and Reyan roused early at dawn. While Reyan saddled the horse, Sehun made sure that everything was in place in the house. He did not want to come home a month later to a mess. He also made sure that the rat traps were set up in every corner.

They would meet Lily at his shop and ride for Laga together, as they had agreed the day before.

“Are you excited?” Sehun asked Reyan, when he found the boy skipping on his toes while he impatiently buckled the bridle.

“Very!” the boy squealed, flashing a toothy grin. He smelled like horse hide when he threw his arms around Sehun.

“Have you been hugging Merrygale?” asked Sehun.

“A little. She looked like she wanted a hug.”

Sighing, Sehun checked the saddlebags and made sure that their waterskins, food parcels, and maps were there. Lily said that he knew the way, so it would not be a lot of trouble getting to Laga. And once they had reached Laga, Sehun expected Aaden to come and find him, otherwise he supposed the royal seamstress would just lead him to Aaden.

He hoped that his letter had reached Aaden in good time. He wished that he could see Aaden one more time before leaving, but he supposed Aaden would be quite busy with the preparations at the moment.

“Are you ready?” Sehun asked, patting the saddle.

Reyan was clothed in his new riding raiment Sehun had gotten him. Sehun had worried that the leather might make the boy uncomfortable, but Reyan seemed fine with it. He even told Sehun that he loved his new riding boots. It made him feel more like his brother, he said.

Sehun hated how tall Reyan had gotten in just the last year. He was now a whole head taller than Sehun, and Sehun assumed the boy still had a couple of years to stop growing. He would probably get as tall as Aaden.

Reyan swung onto Merrygale’s back after Sehun. “I have never been anywhere outside of Skairon,” commented Reyan as Sehun took hold of the reins. “My heart is just going!”

“You’re gripping too hard,” said Sehun, and Reyan quickly loosened his arms around Sehun’s waist. His excitement made Sehun happy, too. Reyan had packed the sword he had received from Aaden. Sehun hoped that they would not have a need for it on the road.

As they slowly made their way down the street, Sehun glanced around. He was not sure why lately he had been having this discomforting feeling that there were eyes on him. He was probably imagining it all up, but the hairs on the nape of his neck rose every time he stepped out of the house in the last couple of days.

Reyan talked ceaselessly of how life-changing this trip was going to be. He said that it was going to be an adventure. Sehun had no doubt that it would indeed turn out to be one. But if he had learned anything with everything that had happened, it was that adventures always resulted in some sort of a painful lesson. They helped build character, of course. They helped one find themselves. It paved the way into one’s future. They unravelled mysteries about oneself. But it could also break a man to the point of no return.

He promised to try his best to ensure that this would be a pleasant adventure for Reyan, however.

Lily was ready with his horse-drawn wagon when they finally arrived at the shop. Reyan was grimacing at Lily’s garish yellow, beaded hat that could easily be repurposed as an umbrella that could roof at least two heads under it.

He was also wearing a ridiculous feathery mantle as yellow as the sun.

“You look like a lemon,” Reyan commented, squinting at Lily like his eyes were hurting to even look at the man.

“Oh, what do _you_ know of fashion?” Lily spat from where he sat on the wagon, holding the reins of his horse. “I’ve said nothing about the potato sack you wear everywhere, have I?”

“I don’t wear a potato sack,” Reyan argued, scowling.

“Reyan,” Sehun sighed, reaching back to touch the boy’s knee.

Pouting, Reyan muttered an apology to Lily.

“None taken,” said Lily. “So, are we ready?”

“Yes,” said Sehun.

“Fantastic.”

* * *

The roads were a lot smoother than Sehun remembered them to be. In spite of that, his back was beginning to hurt. Reyan was leaning heavily against it, and Sehun was certain that Reyan did not know his own weight or strength. He was a Skair after all. Even if his mind stayed like that of a child’s, his physique would take after the brutish Skair men.

“Perhaps we should stop to let the horses rest for a moment,” said Sehun.

“Good idea,” said Lily. “I could take a leak, too.”

They pulled over to the side of the road. Sehun quickly dismounted and stretched his arms over his head. The midday sun was scorching in the cloudless sky.

He wiped the beads of sweat that had collected on his forehead with the back of his hand. He drank some water and crouched on the ground while Lily skipped into the trees to relieve his bladder.

Reyan handed Sehun the waterskin once he was done drinking. “Should I ride in the front now?” he asked.

“You don’t have to,” said Sehun.

Reyan scratched his head. “Maybe you can lean back on me?”

“It would not be comfortable for you.”

Frowning, Reyan looked to Lily’s wagon. “Oh, I can ride on there!”

Sehun chuckled. “It’s all right, Reyan. We’ll just stop and rest when we get tired.”

“I can ride in the front. I’ll be all right.”

Sehun did not argue any further. He nodded in agreement. Reyan took the reins while Sehun sat in the back when they set forth again.

Sehun made sure that he did not lean on Reyan’s back too much. As the sun slowly descended in the horizon, he twisted his waist a little to stretch and glanced back.

He blinked at the horse and its rider he spied in the distance. They passed by several travellers on the road, so he did not think much of it.

They came across a roadside inn just as the sun began to set. Lily suggested that they rented a room for the night. Sehun was too fatigued to refuse. And Reyan looked like he could collapse anytime, too.

The innkeeper served them some grilled pheasant, boiled potatoes, slices of ryebread and some warm saffron milk. Reyan ordered some roasted figs. Lily offered to pay for the meal and the room, despite Sehun refusing.

The innkeeper pulled a face every time he came to their table, gurning unpleasantly at Lily. Though Sehun was certain that Lily had caught the funny look he had been getting, Lily was not in the least perturbed by it.

Reyan was quick to fall asleep as soon as he jumped onto the pallet after kicking his boots off.

Sehun washed up and changed before he joined Reyan on the pallet. He did not lie down immediately as he watched Lily dance before the mirror, picking out his outfit for tomorrow.

“How are you not afraid of any judgment?” asked Sehun, smiling. “It must feel very… liberating to live like you.”

“It is,” chimed Lily. “It is my life. I cannot be untrue to myself, can I?”

“I suppose not.”

Lily sat down on the pallet and smirked at Sehun. “You can also live like me.”

Sehun exhaled heavily. “I am free,” he said. “Yet I somehow still feel… trapped.”

“Because you are afraid,” said Lily. “I think you have the fear of the future.”

“What?”

“There are so many uncertainties around you. And until you get rid of them, you are going to feel this trapped.”

“I am not sure what these uncertainties are.”

Lily stared at him with a knowing look. “I’m sure you do.” He clapped a hand on Sehun’s back. “Well, let’s get some sleep now.”

Sehun stamped out the candle and reclined on the pallet, wedged in between Lily and Reyan.


	2. Chapter 2

# C H A P T E R T H R E E

After nearly a week on the road, all three of them were ready to sleep for days as soon as they had arrived at the capital of Laga. Although Reyan and Sehun took turns riding in the front, after a while, it did not matter. Their backs were sore, and the strain in their necks and shoulders was relentless. Merrygale was surprisingly steady even five days later. Sehun made sure that she got enough rests and nourishments on the journey.

Lily had ditched his heavy, fancy scarfs and hats on the third day. It was too arid during the day to even think of wearing a second layer. They stopped to rest whenever they came across a roadside inn. Some were pleasant, others were so shoddy and smelly that they could barely get any sleep.

Sehun was surprised by the number of travellers he had passed on the road. Many of them seemed to be heading for Laga as well.

On the fourth day, after walking out of the inn they had spent the night at, Sehun thought that he saw the same rider he had seen on the first day. He was talking to another traveller outside the inn, their horses hitched to their posts.

“What are you looking at?” Lily asked when he found Sehun idly staring at the men instead of saddling Merrygale.

Sehun shook his head. “Nothing.” He took another good look at both men. One was bearded and tall, well-muscled, clad in what looked like an expensive set of riding attire. He was the one Sehun had seen on the first day, too. The other was unrecognizable. Or perhaps Sehun had not noticed him before. He was shorter and bald, but just as burly.

They both bore longswords at their hips.

Every time he glanced back, the two men were there on the road, always tailing behind Sehun and the others.

If they were ambushers, Sehun supposed they would have already attacked them. They were probably just travellers, and he was simply being unnecessarily paranoid.

He kept hoping to run into Aaden on the road. The chances of that happening were slim, though. For all that he knew, Aaden might be on a completely different, less frequented route.

Still, he could not wait to see Aaden in Laga.

“We’re close,” Lily announced, panting under the burning morning sun. Sehun tried to ignore the rivulets of sweat that were trickling down the sides of his face. When he squinted his eyes, he could catch a blurry sight of the guarded border walls. His heart started racing a little, and so did Reyan’s that was thumping against Sehun’s back.

“I am so hungry,” commented Reyan.

“We will eat once we reach the inner city,” said Lily. “Laga is very famous for their ryebreads, brined salmon and pickled beets.”

“Stop,” groaned Reyan. “You’re making me hungrier.”

“Hang in there, Reyan,” said Sehun, whose own stomach grumbled at the mention of the foods.

There was a line to enter the borders, unfortunately. A very long one.

“The Lagan guards are very thorough,” said Lily. And he must be right because the guards at the gates took forever to frisk everyone and their wagons, carriages, saddles, sacks and trunks.

It was well past midday when it was finally their turn. While Lily showed the guards their papers, Sehun unloaded the saddlebags for the guards. Once the guards were satisfied with all the rifling, they nodded their heads after inking their papers with a seal.

“They don’t do that anywhere else,” Sehun commented as he rode Merrygale slowly past the gates. “For a welfare state, they sure are strict.”

“So long you do everything in accordance with the law, this place is paradise. But not all can adhere to all the rules,” replied Lily. “The Lagan people value their privacy more than anything. So, remember to stay in your own lane at all times.”

The city was so quiet, even though the streets were thronging with well-dressed, sophisticated people. Not even children were scampering around as they did in Skairon. And almost everyone Sehun looked at had a friendly smile etched on their face. The buildings were smaller than he had expected, but every one of them seemed to be in good condition. There was not a single derelict building.

All the establishments had doors and a large window wall with displays of their merchandise. The open stalls only sold fresh fruits, vegetables and flowers. Even Novalon was not as well-groomed as this city.

The roads were so smooth and clean. Lily was right. There wasn’t a single rubbish or beggar in sight. Even the air smelled fresh.

“Wow,” Sehun let out as Merrygale slowly made her way through the street. The people did not wander off the sidewalks, and the carriages and horses did not deviate from the path they were required to stay on. In Skairon, people walked wherever they wanted, and so did the horses.

Reyan gasped all of a sudden.

“What’s wrong?” asked Sehun.

“She just smiled at me,” he mumbled in a whisper, dropping his face onto Sehun’s shoulder, as though to hide it.

Sehun glanced back at the group of girls on the sidewalk. They were no longer looking in his way.

“Get used to that,” said Lily. “People smile a lot here. It’s the polite thing to do.”

“Even to strangers?” asked Sehun.

Lily nodded. “So, just smile back. Don’t think anything of it.”

“Oh,” muttered Reyan. “But I didn’t smile back.”

He sounded like he was pouting behind Sehun.

It was not until he had dismounted the horse when they arrived at the inn that Lily had been bragging about for the last few days did he realize that most of the Lagan people he spotted on the street, though elegant, cultivated and suave, were shorter and fairer than the Skairs. Not even the Novalis were as fair as the Lagans. All their cheeks were rosy, and almost every one of them had the same brownish golden hair. Sehun must have gotten used to seeing brutish men and women around him on the daily during his stay in Skairon that being here in the midst of beautiful, graceful people made him feel like a fish out of water. In a lot of ways, Lagans reminded Sehun of his own people, though they were not this friendly looking.

Their debonair charm was a little more than intimidating. Sehun, Reyan and Lily probably stood out like sore thumbs. But nobody stared at them. Reyan, especially. The Lagans smiled, but they did not pay them any attention for longer than two seconds.

“Stop staring,” Lily hissed at Sehun.

“I wasn’t staring,” Sehun muttered, hurrying to help Lily with the trunks in the wagon. “They are just all so… polished.”

“That’s Lagans for you,” said Lily. “They take good care of themselves, their homes and their country.”

Reyan effortlessly grabbed two of the trunks that Sehun was struggling to lift and bore them on his shoulders. Sehun made a face at the boy, even though he knew that Reyan was not trying to deliberately show off or anything.

It was just hard for Sehun to swallow the fact that the little Reyan was growing up so big so fast beyond anyone’s control.

“I had them,” he grumbled under his breath, reaching for a smaller trunk.

Lily then led them into the inn.

The inn was nothing like the taverns and inns in Slavaria. A bard was playing a gentle melody on his lute. Everyone seemed to be a having good time at their own table, chatting and laughing over tea, wine, cheese and biscuits. It seemed like one of the high-end eateries in Novalon.

“Lilian?” someone rasped all of a sudden. “Is that really you?!”

Sehun glanced to innkeeper, a fair-haired woman, possibly in her late thirties. She was clad in a simple velvet yet classy maroon gown, her blonde hair in a long braid.

“Your real name is Lilian?” asked Sehun, shocked. Aaden would be thrilled to hear that Lily actually did have a boy’s name.

Lily shrugged and dropped his trunks to the ground before he lurched forward to accept the innkeeper’s embrace.

“It has been so long!” she exclaimed, pulling back. She had a nice smile. Her teeth looked like two sets of neatly arranged pearls.

“It has,” replied Lily, placing a kiss on her cheek. “I’ve missed you, Rose.”

Sehun’s eyes bulged out, and so did Reyan’s. They quickly looked around to see if anyone else had found it odd. No one was even paying them any heed.

The innkeeper, Rose, certainly did not mind the kiss on the cheek either.

“Well, what brings you to Laga?” inquired Rose, still unable to stop smiling.

“Business,” said Lily curtly. “Meet my friends, Sehun and Reyan.”

Rose turned to them and blinked, smirking. “My, my. What handsome friends you have.”

“Down, girl,” said Lily, rolling his eyes. “He’s taken. And the other one would be more interested in a lump of clay.”

Rose sighed. She stepped forward and gave Sehun and Reyan a brief hug. Though it did not bother Sehun, Reyan looked uncomfortable. He quickly pulled away from her and grimaced.

“This is one of my oldest friends, Rosabell,” Lily said, wrapping an arm around Rose’s waist.

“Not that old,” Rose groaned. “You boys look famished.”

“Yes, we’re so hungry, we could eat a whole buck.”

Rose beckoned to some boys, who were sitting in the corner, and ordered them to take their belongings upstairs. “Wash up. I’ll bring you something hearty to eat.”

“She’s very nice,” Sehun commented as he followed Lily to a table after rinsing their hands at the washbasin.

“She’s weird,” Reyan remarked.

“Reyan,” Sehun hissed, looking back to make sure that Rose had not heard that. “You should not say that about people.”

Reyan pouted again, lowering his gaze.

“Yes,” said Lily, scratching the back of his head. “She is nice. As long as you don’t get on her bad side. It’s that way with everyone here. You never know what would put people off. So, just keep your limits.”

Sehun nodded. Rose returned to them with a huge tray of food. There were slices of dark ryebread, a big knob of butter, a bowl of yogurt, some slices of brined salmon, baby potatoes stir-fried in brown sugar butter, and some pickled beetroots. She also brought them a large pitcher of cucumber water.

“Butter!” Reyan gasped and reached for the butter.

“This looks expensive,” commented Sehun, gawping at the food.

“It’s on the house,” said Rose, smiling at them. “Eat up.” She pulled a chair to sit with them. “So, tell me. How is the haberdashery business going?”

Reyan waited for no one to start digging in. His cheeks were stuffed with a bit of everything that was put before him. Sehun tried the ryebread and some brined salmon first. The bread was a little too bitter for his taste, but he was hungry enough to wolf it all down without any difficulty. The salmon simply melted in his mouth, and he found himself taking a liking to the pickled beets.

“Not as well as the inn business,” said Lily. “Sehun here is actually my new shop boy.”

Never in his life had Sehun ever even dreamed that he would end up working as a shop boy at a haberdashery. He was not complaining, of course. He was grateful that he was now able to stand on his own feet without depending on his family. He wondered if his father would at least be a little proud of him now. He highly doubted it, though. The only way the man would ever be proud of Sehun was if he conformed to all of the man’s values and somehow magically turned into the son he had always wanted.

Besides, it was highly unlikely that his father would beam with pride knowing his son lived with a male lover after disgracing the entire family, working for an eccentric man, who barely had any business at his shop.

Still, Sehun was glad that he was doing all right. There was once a time when he thought he would not be able to survive away from the comforts of home.

“Are you a Novali?” asked Rose, looking to Sehun.

Sehun swallowed and washed it all down with some of the refreshing water before speaking. “Yes, ma’am,” he said. “How did you know?”

Rose smirked. “You have that look about you.”

What look, Sehun thought, but did not ask. He stuffed another cube of picked beets into his mouth.

“I hear that your princess is having a birthday soon,” said Lily, leaning back in his seat.

“Oh, yes,” replied Rose. “She is turning twenty-one.” She gasped then. “Is that why you’re here?”

“The royal seamstress has asked me to be here,” said Lily. “Isn’t that exciting? I hope I will get to meet some of the royals.”

“Princess Halynn has to choose a husband,” said Rose. “now that she’s come of age.”

“The King of Slavaria seeks her hand in marriage,” said Sehun.

Rose did not seem surprised by it. “I reckon many kings and princes are seeking her hand in marriage,” she scoffed. “Her birthday celebration would turn into a tournament with men fighting to win her heart. It has happened before with her sister when she came of age.”

Sehun frowned. He hoped that Fredegar’s endeavours to win the princess’ hand in marriage would not keep Aaden too busy.

“Would you like more butter?” Rose asked Reyan, who was licking the butter sticking on the plate. Reyan nodded eagerly. “Wait right there.”

As soon as she had left the table, Reyan leaned in to Sehun and whispered, “Okay, she is amazing.”

Sehun smiled. “Because she gave you butter?”

“Butter makes all the difference,” said Lily.

After lunch, Rose led them to their rooms. Sehun told her that he and Reyan could share a room, but she insisted that they took individual rooms because the beds in the rooms would not fit them both.

“Get your rest,” she said, standing in the hallway. “And come down for dinner whenever you are ready. There will be a performance from a balladeer in the evening.”

“Thank you very much,” Sehun said.

He was a little glad for some privacy after a week without any. Though the room was small, it held a single bed, a trunk at the foot of it, a washbasin, a small mirror, and a wooden tub accompanied by three lidded buckets of water and a bar of lye soap.

Sehun fished out a new tunic from his knapsack. Removing his clothes, he rinsed them in the washbasin before laying them out on the trunk to dry. Next, he shaved and bathed, washing away all the grit and dust from the road that was sticking to his hair and skin.

It felt good to feel and smell clean again. Pulling on the tunic, he walked over to the window without bothering to put on any trousers. The tunic covered enough, and he doubted anyone would look up at the inn window.

Gazing out, he smiled at the city before him. He could not wait to see what it had to offer for the next couple of weeks.

But for now, he needed some shut-eye and rest for his spine. As he climbed into the bed, he thought that he could sleep for days, though he hoped that he would not.

The blankets were thick and fluffy. The bath had cooled him down, and the room was a lot colder than the outside. Cosying up under the blanket, he let himself drift off.

* * *

Laga was just as Aaden remembered it when he had last visited it several years ago. The people were as polite as ever. The city was thriving. The streets were clean, and the sky was bluer out here.

He might have smiled back at the men and women he rode past on the street if only a week’s ride had not completely worn him out.

Keeping his wits about him on the road had been tough. It had taken him great efforts to focus on his job of guarding the king. His mind had been elsewhere the entire time. He hoped that Sehun and Reyan had reached Laga safely. He could not wait to see them. It took him all his strength, whatever that remained at the time being, to not to rein his horse towards the inn Sehun had written to him they’d be staying at.

The sooner they got to the palace, perhaps the sooner Aaden would be able to get away for a while.

He glanced back at the carriage in which Fredegar and Halwert rode. Then he looked ahead at the palace gates they were rapidly approaching.

They were welcomed by the Lagan guards first. Aaden dismounted Blackfire, taking note of the straggles of carriages that were parked in the bailey. Some of the guests must have already arrived.

He opened the carriage door and grouchily stared at Halwert, who took his sweet time stepping out of the carriage.

“Why isn’t anyone here to receive us?” asked Fredegar as he climbed out, wearing a scowl much similar to the one Aaden was sporting.

A Lagan guard stepped forward. “We are ordered to escort you inside, Your… Grace,” he said. He sounded a little unsure.

“This is His Royal Majesty, Fredegar Skyborn, the King of Slavaria,” said Halwert. “And I am his royal advisor. Why are we not received by the King and Queen of Laga?”

The guard looked nervous now. “They are currently… occupied, My Lord,” he said.

“Well, take us to them then.”

Nodding, the guard beckoned to the other guards. Aaden gave out orders to his own guards to stay close to the king as they entered the palace.

Lagans took pride in simplicity and sophistication. Their styles were muted and modest. But that was not to say that they were not refined or stylish.

Aaden was spacing out. He could barely keep his eyes open.

They were led to the throne chamber, where they were promptly greeted by the King and Queen of Laga, whom Aaden had last seen at Fredegar’s coronation.

“King Fredegar,” the Lagan King, Tybalt Fairisles said, rising from his throne. His queen followed suit. “I was expecting your arrival tomorrow.”

“Is that why we were greeted by your _guards_?” asked Fredegar, though he kept his tone light.

“Ah, you must understand,” said King Tybalt. “We have been quite busy the last few days, welcoming the guests.”

“You must be very tired from the journey,” said the Lagan Queen. “Perhaps you should get some rest. Your resting quarters are ready.”

“That is very gracious of you,” said Fredegar. “We have brought gifts for you and your lovely daughter.”

“Thank you,” said Tybalt. “I’m sure she will love them.”

Aaden stood near Fredegar with his arms held at his back.

“Can we meet the princess?” asked Halwert. “To give our congratulations.”

The King and Queen of Laga exchanged a glance.

“I’m afraid she isn’t around,” said King Tybalt. “You will be able to meet her at the celebration, like everyone else.”

Aaden had always found the Lagan King and Queen’s directness. They were civil yet firm.

Fredegar looked disappointed, but he did not push any further. He must have hoped to leave a good impression on the princess upon his arrival.

The Lagan King invited them to an evening banquet before he ordered the guards to escort them to their respectively accommodations. Aaden and the other guards would stay in the barracks. The royal seamstress, the lackeys and the other servants were shown to their lodgings.

“You needn’t hang around,” Fredegar said as Aaden accompanied him to his chambers. “You look like you could use some sleep.”

“I wouldn’t mind some time in the sack, Your Majesty,” said Aaden. “But I must first make sure that the security is well in order.”

Fredegar did not argue. He looked just as tired, even though he had ridden in the carriage, which offered a lot more comfort than the back of a horse.

Aaden ordered Steelshout to assign posts to the other guards near Fredegar’s chambers before he made his way to the barracks. He was given his own room, which he was grateful for. After a bath and a quick trim of his beard, which had grown rather long on the road, he collapsed on the bed.

Later at the banquet, Aaden had a hard time staying put. Fredegar looked annoyed at the table that was filled with royalties and nobilities, who paid him no heed. the King and Queen of Lagan were more interested in conversing with the other guests. There was not much that Fredegar could bring to the table. And it seemed like he was unfamiliar with the topics they were discussing. Or he was simply intimidated. He was in the midst of three other kings, all of who were decades senior to him. And he was surrounded by their sons, who were also here to ask for Princess Halynn’s hand in marriage.

“I got this, Captain,” said Steelshout, walking up to Aaden. “You should go.”

Aaden arched an eyebrow at the soldier. “I do not understand what you are talking about,” he said.

“You look like a cat that’s just given birth,” remarked Steelshout. “Is there somewhere else that you’d rather be?”

Aaden bit the inside of his cheek. “We’ve just arrived,” he said. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Even though he would rather be anywhere than guarding Fredegar.

Fredegar took his leave early. No one really cared when he walked away from the table.

“That was a disaster, wasn’t it?” he asked Aaden as they made their way to his chambers.

“I don’t think anything disastrous had happened, Your Majesty,” replied Aaden. He was feeling refreshed from the rest in the afternoon, but he was not relaxed yet.

“But they did not even notice me,” said Fredegar. “I am the King of Slavaria, for crying out loud.”

Aaden almost told the boy that if he saw the need to keep reminding everyone _and_ himself that he was a king, then it was probably because he did not deserve to be one.

But Aaden held his tongue.

“What do I do?” asked Fredegar once they had reached his chambers. “I really need a chance to make an impression.”

Aaden exhaled heavily. “I’m sure you will get one. For now, you should rest, Your Excellency.”

Fredegar stared at him then. “Is something the matter with you, Ragnavor?” he inquired. “You seem rather… cold these days. Colder.”

Aaden gripped his jaw. Considering how Fredegar had endangered Sehun and Reyan’s lives for his own selfish reasons, Aaden would say that he was not anywhere near as cold as he should be.

“It is nothing of that sort, My King,” said Aaden.

“Hmm. You are dazed and distracted, then.”

Aaden frowned.

“This is why men like you should never fall in love or have a family,” scoffed Fredegar. “You start to slack off at your duties.”

“I’m not sure I have done anything to receive such a criticism, Your Grace.” Aaden gripped his fists and his back.

“Do not deny it, Ragnavor. You do not enjoy this anymore. Not like you used to. You only do it because you have to.”

Aaden said nothing. He did not feel like saying anything. He would rather end this conversation.

“Send for Halwert,” Fredegar said at last. “I must speak with him.”

Aaden sent a guard to fetch the advisor. He then ordered Steelshout to stand guard outside Fredegar’s quarters before he started for the stables.

He would not be able to catch any sleep tonight until he had confirmed that Sehun and Reyan had made to Laga safe and sound. They should have reached the city two days ago if they had not stopped anywhere for longer than a few hours of rest.

It was dark when Aaden took Blackfire out to the city. The streets were lit with oil lamps and lanterns. There weren’t many people out on the streets at night here. The Lagans enjoyed their evenings in the warmth of their hearths and the pleasures of their cosy little homes.

Aaden rode past some taverns and eateries, keeping his eyes peeled for the Orange Blossom Inn.

He eventually stopped a passer-by on the sidewalk to ask for directions. The man had been happy to help.

Part of the reason why Aaden was not overly fond of his visits to Laga was that everyone was always too happy, too polite here. And Aaden did not fit in somewhere as cheery as this. He rather felt like he belonged to the storm-tossed streets of Skairon.

When he finally spotted the signboard that read, _Orange Blossom Inn,_ he quickly climbed off his horse and pitched to the horse post. He took a brief glance at his shirt and made sure that it was tucked into his trousers neatly before he wended his way into the inn.

It was more crowded than he had expected, especially since he did not hear any ruckus that would usually take place in the inns at Skairon. There was music, however. A minstrel was playing a lute, singing a song about rivers.

As he walked up to the counter, the innkeeper raised her head and looked at him. A smile quickly took form on her full, plump lips.

“Can I get you a drink?” she asked.

“I am looking for someone,” he said instead.

She raised her brow. “Oh, you must be a Slavarian.”

Aaden did not ask how she figured that. He did not care. “I am looking for… Lily,” he said.

A corner of her lips quirked up into a smirk. “Lily? Now, how did he get the attention of a man like you?”

So, she knew who Lily was. Aaden let out a sigh of relief.

“Is he here?” he inquired further. “With… two other boys?”

“Oh, yes,” she said, wiping the countertop with a rag. “Well, not right now.”

Aaden frowned. “Where are they?”

“They just headed out to the parkland,” she said. “Would you like to wait for them?”

Aaden rubbed the back of his neck. “Where is this parkland?”

“Not far from here. It’s walking distance.” She shrugged. “Is there anything else that you’d like?”

Exhaling heavily, he said, “A tankard of your darkest beer.”

Knocking back the beer, he paid for the drink and made his way out of the inn. Mounting his horse again, he started looking for the parkland.

Every turn he took led him into an alley. He thought of stopping someone on the street again to ask for directions, but there was no one around.

He eventually heard the quacking of ducks. He reined Blackfire to an abrupt halt before turning him toward the noise. Who would build a parkland in the middle of the city? But that was Laga. One had to expect the unexpected.

As he followed the dirt road into the small field of trees, he was surprised to find the man-made pond and the little wooden bridge that stretched across it.

He halted Blackfire when his gaze flitted to the two giggling boys on the bridge. Reyan was leaning over the railing, tossing hunks of ryebreads into the water. The ducks, that should be sleeping, were now doddering toward the ryebread bits before they could sink.

One of them climbed out of the water and started waddling toward Reyan, who gasped and ran away.

“They won’t hurt you,” said Sehun, chuckling. He tossed another chunk of bread at the duck.

“You should not be doing this,” said Lily, who was seated on a bench nearby with his legs crossed like a woman. Aaden grimaced at the feathery red scarf around his neck. “The sign clearly says you should not feed the ducks.”

“What they don’t know won’t hurt them,” Sehun replied as he continued to feed the ducks.

“You mean won’t hurt _us_ ,” corrected Lily.

Blackfire nickered. Sehun’s head was the first to turn. He dropped the ryebreads in his hands as his jaw fell. “Aaden,” he let out as though he had lost all the air in his lungs.

“What?!” yapped Reyan before he took looked in Aaden’s way. “Brother!”

Dismounting, Aaden smiled at his brother who was running toward him.

“You’re here! You’re here!” exclaimed Reyan, throwing his arms around Aaden.

Laughing, Aaden gave him a good squeeze. He was so relieved that they had made it to Laga in one piece. And not a scratch on any of them.

Reyan pulled back and grinned. “How did you find us here?”

“It took a while,” said Aaden. Which also meant he would need to head back to the palace soon.

“There are duckies here,” said Reyan excitedly. “I love it here, Brother! I wish we lived here. The girls even smile at me here.”

Aaden tousled his brother’s hair and glanced past him to look at Sehun, who was still idly standing on the bridge, staring at Aaden.

The moonlight danced gently through the strands of his hair, glistening on his rosy cheeks. Perhaps Aaden had just missed him too much, but Sehun had never looked more beautiful than he did right now.

He lowered his gaze, as though he were blushing, and it only made Aaden’s heart beat faster.

“Reyan,” said Lily, walking over to them. “Would you like to head back to the inn? I can trouble Rose for some butter scones and lemon curd.”

Reyan nodded his head eagerly. “Yes!” He gave Aaden another hug. “I will see you back at the inn, Brother.”

“All right,” Aaden muttered, watching Reyan skip away.

Lily pinned Aaden with the same suggestive smirk. “Have a good night, handsome,” he said, eyeing Aaden from head to bottom, letting his gaze linger on Aaden’s chest that was exposed by his half-laced shirt for a little too long.

“You too, Lily,” Aaden grumbled through his grit teeth.

As Reyan and Lily wandered back toward the inn, Aaden cleared his throat and licked his lips, glancing to Sehun, who was watching the reflection of the star-speckled night sky on the surface of the pond, his hands gripping the bridge railing.

Scratching the nape of his neck, Aaden started toward Sehun.

He looked around to make sure that there was no one else in the parkland. He was actually surprised when he found no other soul. It was so serene out here. Aaden was not a romantic man per se, but even he knew that this place was incredibly romantic.

He placed a hand on the small of Sehun’s back when he reached the bridge. Sehun shuddered lightly and took a moment to look up at Aaden.

“How was the journey?” Aaden inquired, leaning in closer.

Sehun nodded. “Tiring,” he muttered, glancing back to the sleeping ducks on the water. “But it was all right. How was yours?”

“Same,” said Aaden, his hand slowly crawling up Sehun’s back. “I was a little distracted. I was worried about you.”

Sehun exhaled heavily. “I told you that you don’t need to be.”

Aaden frowned. He had expected the boy to pounce on him or at least greet him with a kiss.

And then he remembered that the last time they were together, they had parted with an argument.

Aaden retrieved his hand from Sehun and placed his hands on the railing. They stood next to each other in silence for a long, painful moment. Aaden loved silence, of course. But Sehun’s silence always unnerved him. Because it usually meant he was upset. Mostly upset with Aaden.

“How are your efforts to uncover Fredegar’s treachery coming along?” asked Sehun.

Aaden sighed. “I know you are being facetious,” he said. “But this is important, Sehun. You don’t know what is at stake here.”

Sehun faced him then, his eyebrows drawn together in a faint scowl. “No, Aaden,” he said. “You are the one who does not know what is at stake here.”

Aaden caught Sehun’s arm as he started to shove past him. “Don’t walk away,” he said, nearly growling at the boy. Sehun did not seem intimidated. In fact, he was glaring back at Aaden. “Why can’t you understand that I am doing what I can to keep my country safe? To keep you safe?”

“I don’t need your protection,” said Sehun, yanking his arm free. Aaden stared at him with a start. “For the nth time, Aaden, I am not some helpless little stupid mule that you need to worry about all the time.”

“I think your history indicates otherwise,” Aaden spat back.

Sehun blenched, his expression hardening.

Aaden paused and clenched his eyes for a moment. Opening them again, he reached out for Sehun’s arms. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I think we are both exhausted from the journey.”

Sehun pulled away. “I don’t want to argue about this again.”

“Me neither,” said Aaden.

“Clearly. You make all your decisions yourself, right? And I should just shut up my mouth about it.”

Aaden stood still as Sehun walked away with his jaw set tight. “Sehun,” he then called, hurrying after the boy.

“No, Aaden,” said Sehun. “There is nothing that you can say to convince me that this is a good idea. I am trying to be supportive, but I feel like with each day, the distance between us is only growing bigger.”

Aaden grabbed hold of Sehun’s hand. “I don’t want it to,” he admitted. “Every moment Fredegar sits on the throne, he is not only risking the future of Slavaria, but also its people.”

“So, everyone else is more important to you than me, right?”

“Sehun–”

“Message received.”

“For fuck’s sake, will you just give me a break already?” Aaden yapped. Sehun froze, looking fixedly at Aaden. “Why can’t you just trust me? When I have ever done anything that is not in your best interest? Why does it always have to be all about _you_? Have you ever once thought about how I feel? This thing is hard enough without you giving me the cold shoulder and begrudging me for doing my job. I came here thinking you would want to see me. But all that you’ve been trying to do is walk away from me.”

Sehun was silent for a moment, his eyes boring into Aaden’s. Then at length, he said, “No, Aaden. I don’t know how you feel because you never tell me.”

“Must I _tell_ you for you to understand?” spat Aaden.

Sehun scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I tell you all the time, yet you still don’t understand how _I_ feel.”

With that, he walked away, and Aaden let him. He did not go after Sehun immediately, but he eventually did turn around, grab Blackfire’s reins and ambled after Sehun back to the inn.

He tied Blackfire to the post before he followed Sehun into the inn and up the stairs. Sehun left the door open as he meandered his way into the room.

Aaden drew a breath before he entered and shut the door behind him. Sehun was glancing out the window, though Aaden doubted that there was anything to watch during the night. As he approached Sehun, he realized that he was wrong.

The city was so beautiful at night. The streetlamps, the stars, the moon, the lit windows of the buildings, the song that the minstrel was playing downstairs.

“Should I apologize again?” he asked with a heavy sigh, standing behind Sehun.

“Would that change anything?” replied Sehun.

“I reckon it doesn’t,” muttered Aaden. “What can I do to make you happy, Sehun? Should I stop it all? Should I quit my job?”

Sehun turned and faced him then with a sad frown. “It would not make _you_ happy, would it?”

“I’ll be happy if you’re happy,” Aaden let out, closing the distance between them. He stared down Sehun, lifting a hand to lightly caress Sehun’s arm.

Sehun shook his head. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I told you that I would try to be supportive, but it’s just… difficult.”

“I know,” said Aaden. “I know that it isn’t easy to be supportive of any of this. Anyone in your shoes would be as…”

“Aggravating?” Sehun supplied.

“I was going to say concerned.” Aaden tried to lean down and steal a kiss, but Sehun pulled away again, much to his disappointment.

“I will try to grouse less about this,” promised Sehun. “Besides, I think I’m starting to get used to it all.” He took a seat on the bed and aimlessly fiddled with the hem of his tunic.

Frowning, Aaden said, “Getting used to… what, exactly?”

Sehun shrugged. “Everything. Us. Being this way. You not being around.”

Aaden bit his lip and scratched his stubbled chin. “I am here now,” he said.

Sehun shrugged again and made himself comfortable on the bed before he fished out a cloth and a sewing kit from the bedside drawers.

Aaden blinked at him. “I can’t stay for long,” he said.

“I know,” muttered Sehun, keeping his attention on the cloth, which he promptly started sewing sequins onto.

Clearing his throat, Aaden plumped on the edge of the bed and reached out to touch Sehun’s ankle with a hand. Sehun did not react, not even as Aaden stroked his shin, sliding the leg of his pants up.

“Have you eaten anything?” Sehun inquired dully, his eyes fixed on the needle.

Aaden ran his tongue along his lips, leering at Sehun’s pink ankle before gently rubbing it with his fingers. “Yes,” he exhaled. “But I am still… a little hungry.”

Sehun raised his gaze then, arching an eyebrow. “Do you want something to eat?”

Aaden pursed his lips and leaned forward. “Maybe.”

“You should head downstairs and eat before you leave, then.”

Aaden pulled back. “Are you still angry?”

“I’m not angry,” said Sehun. “I just have stuff to do.”

“So do I.”

“I know.”

“You are driving me crazy on purpose, right?” asked Aaden, eyes narrowed.

Sehun looked up at him again with a questioning look. “I don’t know what you are talking about,” he muttered.

Aaden nearly told him what he was talking about. He nearly asked for a kiss. For anything. For Sehun to take all of his damn clothes off and bend over. Aaden did not even have the aplomb to think these obscene thoughts loudly in the privacy of his own head let alone say it out loud.

He touched Sehun’s shin again before bowing his head to brush a kiss on the top of Sehun’s foot.

Though Sehun flinched and exhaled a shaky breath, he did nothing else to react. Usually, he would have pulled Aaden into his arms already.

Huffing, Aaden withdrew.

“Fine. I’ll go,” he said, rising to his feet. “I’ll try to come by tomorrow afternoon.”

“I won’t be here,” Sehun said without meeting Aaden’s gaze. “We will be at the palace.”

Aaden’s eyes bulged. “You will?”

“To see the royal seamstress.”

“Oh.”

“Maybe we’ll run into each other over there.”

“Maybe.” Aaden idled there for a moment, unsure of how to get at least a goodbye kiss. It had been weeks since they had last seen each other. Aaden did not want to leave again without patching things up with Sehun.

But then Sehun glanced up at him and said, “You should get going. It’s getting late.”

“I’m going.”

“Okay.”

Aaden started for the door. He paused in his tracks to look back at his lover, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m going,” he said again.

Sehun nodded. “Good night.”

Aaden wished that he were better at communicating his desires to his lover. But he was not. So, he opened the door and stepped out of the room.

The ride back to the palace was a little less than exasperating. He should have done something instead of leaving. Sehun was icing him out, and Aaden probably deserved it. But one of them needed to throw in the towel and admit defeat. One of them needed to make the first move, or this could go on forever.

Why was Aaden so worked up over this…? Yes, it had been a while since he had touched and held Sehun all to himself. It had been a while since Aaden was touched, too. But was he really going to lose his sleep over this?

* * *

Sehun scrambled out of the bed and hurried to the window to look at Aaden, who slowly mounted Blackfire and rode away. He smiled softly, splaying a hand on the glass, watching Aaden ride away.

“Did you do it?” asked Lily, bursting into the room. “Did you douse his fire?”

Turning around, Sehun nodded his head. “Yes,” he let out, still panting a little. “It was… hard.” It was only hard because Aaden kept looking at him and touching him like he wanted to devour Sehun at the first sign of Sehun’s acquiescence.

“If it were easy,” said Lily. “it would not be worth it.”

“He had left disappointed,” muttered Sehun. Though he had been upset and he had been in a mood to have that argument with Aaden, he did not want to send the man away without even a kiss.

And when Aaden kissed his foot… God, Sehun nearly gave in. It had been a while since they were together, and it had taken Sehun all his willpower to not to throw himself onto the man. Especially after all the recent arguments they’d had.

“Good,” said Lily. “Now, you are in his head. Soon, he would be begging on his knees for some sugar.”

Sehun sighed. “I don’t know, Lily,” he let out. “I’m not sure if any of this is going to help. Our relationship already has enough strain.”

“All the more reason you should ice him,” said Lily. “Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Desperation makes a man grow weaker.”

Sehun smiled.

“Just keep it up for a little while longer. He will be reciting love poems to you in no time.” With that, Lily turned around to leave, but he paused at the door. “He is everything to you, Sehun. He’s not going anywhere. Don’t worry. Bite and fight, he’s going to come running into your arms at the end of the day.”

Sehun’s throat closed tightly around a lump. He was not sure if he were up for all these games, but Lily was right in a way. Sehun needed to know that Aaden still valued him, and that he would not be taken for granted. Especially when Aaden was everything to Sehun, as Lily had put.

He might have been too cold to Aaden tonight, though. He hoped to make it up to Aaden as soon as the opportunity would present itself.

He was about to pull away from the window when something caught his eye. His stomach clenched when he spied the two men he had seen on the road dawdling about in the alley nearby.

* * *

# C H A P T E R F O U R

“When _will_ I get to meet her?” Fredegar grumbled when Halwert walked in the next morning. He was pacing a hole into the room’s floor with an indignant scowl etched on his brows. “How can I court her when I can’t even see her?!”

Aaden almost rolled his eyes, but he refrained.

“Patience, Your Majesty,” said Halwert, although he seemed rather impatient himself. “She is a lady, after all. It isn’t proper for her to meet men in private. I heard that she will be making an appearance at tonight’s banquet.”

“Really? How am I supposed to outdo the men who are here to court her?” asked Fredegar, glowering at the old man. “Where is the royal seamstress? I need something showier to wear tonight.”

“I can go and fetch her,” said Aaden, not because he wanted to run Fredegar’s errands, but because he was hoping to see Sehun.

Last night had been difficult. Even though Aaden was reassured that Reyan and Sehun had arrived safely in Laga, his body had felt like it was drowning in a tub of burning coal as he lay awake in his bed.

He hoped that he was not making things worse between him and Sehun. Would any of this be worth it if in the end, he lost Sehun? Aaden did not think so. He had to fix this. He needed to make sure that Sehun’s happiness was as important as his safety.

“Yes, do that,” said Fredegar.

Aaden left the room a little reluctantly. Every moment Halwert and Fredegar were left alone together, they could be plotting their next ploy to tarnish Alvar’s reputation while endangering innocent bystanders in the process.

* * *

Reyan was not happy to accompany Sehun and Lily to the palace early at dawn. The palace was significantly smaller than the one in Skairon. It also looked like it was only recently built. Or it was just better managed.

The wagon rattled past the gates after Lily had shown the palace guards the papers that were signed by the Slavarian royal seamstress.

Madam Prudence greeted them at the bailey. She looked as grouchy as ever. She asked Lily who the other two were.

“You’ve met Sehun before,” said Lily. “And that’s his… brother. He won’t be much help, but he can help lift things around.”

Sehun did not mind Lily introducing Reyan as his brother, and neither did Reyan. In fact, his heart fluttered a little. It made him feel like he was not an orphan anymore.

“This way,” said Madam Prudence, ushering Lily and the others towards her quarters. “You better have something great for me, Lily.”

“You are going to be blown away by the designs I have come up with,” said Lily.

Madam Prudence had her workspace set up in a small room. She had two other assisting servants, who were stitching pieces of velvet together.

They spent the rest of the morning embellishing the overcoat Madam Prudence had tailored for the king. Lily had suggested that they throw on some Orenian beaded cuffs, and Sehun was now helping them sew some of them. Reyan did turn out to be helpful. He was strong enough to carry the trunks in on his own, and once he was done, he quietly sat in a corner and played with faux pearl pellets and lace strips.

“I cannot find the damask linens,” said Lily. “It must still be in the wagon. Reyan, could you go and get it?”

“I don’t think he knows what those are,” said Sehun. “I’ll go get them.” He jumped up onto his feet and hurried out of the room after ruffling Reyan’s hair on his way. “Stay put.”

“Mm-hmm,” the boy hummed in reply.

It seemed like Madam Prudence was desperate and in a rush. She was impressed by almost all of Lily’s designs and suggestions to spruce up her outfits.

Sehun had never pictured Fredegar in any of those outfits, though. They seemed too gaudy and flashy. Perhaps he was peacocking to get the princess’ attention.

Sehun sighed. He wished Aaden would do something like that for him. Like stepping out of his comfort zone and doing something silly and romantic to woo Sehun.

He stopped abruptly in the corridor when he accidentally bumped into a hard chest. A pair of strong arms quickly came around him as he staggered back.

“Oh, I’m sorry–” he started to say but stopped as he looked up. “A-Aaden…”

Aaden released his waist and took a step back. He quickly glanced around like he always did before facing Sehun again. “Is Reyan here, too?” he asked.

Sehun nodded. “He is with Madam Prudence and Lily.”

Aaden glanced back one more time before he grabbed Sehun’s wrist and started hauling him toward the end of the corridor. Pulling him into a corner, Aaden pinned him against a wall, raising his hands to either side of Sehun’s head, as though he were afraid that Sehun was going to run away.

“I will try to get away early tonight,” he said in a low voice. “Will you be ready? I’ll take you out. We can see the city.”

Sehun felt his heart flutter. It was one of the sweetest things Aaden had ever offered. He had not taken Sehun for an outing ever since he went back to his job.

Well, he had never really taken Sehun out before. Not for a romantic getaway. Not to just stroll about holding hands.

“Are you sure you’d rather not stay here and concoct your next big scheme?” said Sehun, smirking mischievously.

Aaden sighed with a frown. “So, I’m still in hot water.”

Sehun exhaled a chuckle. “No,” he said. “I’ll be ready in the evening.” He felt Aaden shiver when he raised his hands to the man’s chest, tipping his chin up, licking his lips.

Aaden caught one of his hands and whispered, “Sehun… someone could walk in on us.”

“So? Everyone from Slavaria knows we are lovers. No one from here would care,” said Sehun, curling a forefinger around the laces of Aaden’s uniform shirt, tugging at it. “Any mischief that we get into in Laga stays in Laga.”

Aaden swallowed hard when Sehun’s lips grazed his bearded chin. “Sehun…” His guttural voice sent a jolt down Sehun’s spine.

Aaden’s other hand dropped from the wall to lightly grip a side of Sehun’s waist. Running a hand down Aaden’s chest, Sehun reached up and let their noses brush. He eventually hooked his fingers around Aaden’s belt and heard the man’s breath hitch.

He jerked back when Aaden chased after his lips. While Aaden frowned, Sehun smirked.

“I’ll be waiting for you,” purred Sehun before he released the laces of Aaden’s shirt and pulled back. Aaden stopped him again, blocking Sehun’s way with an outstretched arm. He then seized Sehun’s wrist again. “I am in a hurry. I need to fetch something for Lily. Unhand me, Aaden.”

Aaden looked conflicted for a moment. If Sehun did not know any better, he would have thought that Aaden was thinking of shoving him back against the wall and kissing the living daylights out of him.

But he did not. He withdrew his hand from Sehun’s wrist and rubbed the scruff of his neck. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, eyebrows knitted tightly.

Sehun brought a hand to Aaden’s shoulder and reached up to brush his lips against the man’s scruffy cheek. Aaden froze.

“I’ll be waiting,” Sehun said again before he walked away.

When he returned to Madam Prudence’s workspace, she was gone. Lily told Sehun that she had left with Aaden to see the king.

“He asked me out tonight,” muttered Sehun as he resumed his work.

Lily smiled. “Has he now?”

“Should I go?”

“Why are you asking me?”

“Because it was your idea to give him…” He licked his lips, recalling Lily’s pithy blue balls comment.

“Of course, you should go,” said Lily. “He is finally making a move. See how well my method works?”

Sehun sighed. “It is impressive. I denied him any form of intimacy for one night, and he is already taking me out for a tryst.”

“Exactly,” said Lily, grabbing another string of beads. “You should wear something nice.”

“I don’t own anything nice anymore.”

“Well, we can easily whip you up something nice right over here.”

“It’s all right. Aaden doesn’t care about what I wear.”

“I’d wager my entire fortune that he does.”

Sehun stared at him. “He is a simple man. It doesn’t matter what I wear because at the end of the day, he would just tear it off of me.”

Sehun regretted it as soon as he had said it. He glanced back at Reyan to see if the boy had heard him. Fortunately, Reyan had fallen asleep in the corner.

When he looked back at Lily, he found the man smiling at him again.

“What?”

Lily shrugged. “You like that, don’t you?”

Sehun blushed and looked away. “My point is that Aaden does not pay attention to those things. I sometimes wear this perfumed oil. He never notices.”

“Have I been wrong thus far?”

“No.”

“Then listen to me,” said Lily. “Doll yourself up tonight. But don’t do for him. Do it for yourself. Do it the way you used to in Novalon.”

“I’m not the same person as I was in Novalon,” murmured Sehun.

“Do you like lace?” asked Lily, picking up a bundle of white lace.

“Lily…” Sehun could not even hide his embarrassment now.

“Picture yourself in lace. In nothing but lace. Do you really not think it would get Aaden going?” asked Lily.

“Can we drop this and get back to work?” Sehun whispered, keeping his gaze low. His heart was racing just at the thought of presenting himself in that scanty, see-through piece. He would have considered it if he had been the same person he was before coming to Skairon. But now, it just seemed too much. Too bawdy. Too obscene.

“Fine,” sighed Lily. “You must play your cards right tonight. Flirt with him. Seduce him. But do not get carried away. And just when he couldn’t stand it anymore, you make him go down on his knees and–”

“I get it, I get it,” Sehun said quickly.

“I wish I had a man to play with it.”

“I don’t want to _play_ with Aaden,” mumbled Sehun. Even his ears were burning now.

“Oh, honey,” let out Lily. “Sure, you do. And trust me. He does, too. It is fun to tease your lover. All that pent-up frustration will end in a stunning climax.”

Sehun shook his head, though he could not hide his smile. Little did Lily know how frustrating this was for Sehun, too. Aaden was not the only one being teased.

And Aaden had a way better self-restraint than Sehun did.

He managed to stay distracted for the rest of the afternoon. Madam Prudence eventually returned to the room with ten new wrinkles on her forehead. She rambled on for a while about how ridiculous the demands were, but Lily told her that they would be done in time. Sehun saw her smile for the first time, though the smile did not last for longer than two seconds.

Sehun was grateful for the distraction. Otherwise, he would have spent all afternoon obsessing over his evening plans with Aaden.

When they were finally done with the first outfit, Madam Prudence gave it one last inspection before she ordered one of the servants to deliver it to King Fredegar’s chambers at once.

She then turned to Lily. “This is for you,” she said, handing him a small pouch. “It is for all of you.”

Reyan hurried over to Lily to look over his shoulder. “Is that sweeties?” he asked, eyes sparkling.

Madam Prudence blinked at him. “No. Coins. They are your wage. For your work.”

Reyan looked disappointed and instantly bored.

“Thank you,” said Sehun, bowing his head.

“I will see you three again tomorrow,” she said, opening the door.

Lily pulled on his hat and tipped it to the royal seamstress before he ushered Sehun and Reyan out of the room.

“Tomorrow?” asked Sehun as they started for their wagon. “How many outfits does the king need to court the princess?”

“As many as it takes,” said Lily. “Now, who’s hungry?”

“Me!” yapped Reyan.

“I know this tavern. They serve some delicious pork roast. And later, perhaps we could go to a local haberdashery.” He patted Sehun’s back, smirking. “I need some supplies, and you could use some new clothes for your tryst with your handsome stallion tonight.”

“What’s a… tryst?” asked Reyan.

“Oh,” said Lily. “It’s where two starved people who are romantically involved meet up somewhere privately to do naughty things to each other.”

Reyan frowned. “Like pinching?”

Lily grimaced at the boy. “Yeah… Like pinching.”

“Sehun, don’t go,” Reyan rasped, grabbing Sehun’s arm protectively.

“I’ll be fine, Reyan,” said Sehun, louring at Lily. “Lily was just joking.”

* * *

Aaden was like a cat on hot bricks. The sun was rapidly setting in the horizon. As he escorted Fredegar and Halwert down to the feast hall, he heard Halwert tell Fredegar that everything would work in their favour, by hook or by crook.

“These other suitors do not have what you have to offer, Your Grace,” said Halwert. “You needn’t worry. You are handsome, powerful, influential. Princess Halynn would fall head over heels for you once she sees you.”

“Mother would be very disappointed if I do not return with the princess’ heart and the prospects for more allies,” grumbled Fredegar. It was abhorrent how Fredegar had opted for the shortcut to win allies. A marriage of convenience was the easiest way. But it only proved that Fredegar was no fit for a king if he had to marry his way into power.

The sooner the banquet ended the sooner Aaden could leave to meet up with Sehun.

Perhaps Fredegar would leave early like he had yesterday.

Aaden was a little curious to finally meet the Princess Halynn, however. It was rumoured that she was the fairest in all of Laga. Her beauty had no parallel. Aaden was certain that they were exaggerations, but he was curious, nonetheless.

The feast hall was five times more crowded than it had been the evening before. Some heads turned in Fredegar’s way when he entered, but they quickly looked away again.

There were men and women clothed in all sorts of opulence and grandiosity that not even Fredegar’s bejewelled gold overcoat stood out. Everywhere Aaden looked, he saw glinting coronets and dazzling circlets, thick mantles and glittering pelerines. There were three long tables, two vertical, one horizontal adjoining the other two. There were more chairs than yesterday. More food. More wine. More guards.

Fredegar would not stand out in this crowd, no matter how pretty his face was.

They quietly made their way to their designated seats. Halwert took his seat next to Fredegar while Aaden stood a few feet behind them.

Aaden glanced around to look at some of the guards. He recognized a few of the Captains. He nodded his head towards them, and they nodded back.

When the halls doors opened again, the King and Queen of Laga gracefully sauntered in, arm-in-arm, wearing a cordial smile on their faces.

As they took their seats, King Tybalt raised his winecup. “It is my honour to welcome everyone,” he said, his booming voice cutting through the cacophony of the hall. Everyone fell silent then. “I am very honoured that so many of you have accepted the invitation to the celebration in my daughter’s name. All of you have come bearing great gifts weighing in gold and hearty warm well wishes for my daughter.”

Aaden was gripping his fists at his back. He would rather be on his way to meet Sehun right now than be here.

Perhaps some years ago, standing guard behind the King of Slavaria might have pleased him. It was all that he would have wanted. Perhaps it still would have pleased him, had he only been serving a deserving king in the stead of a reckless little chit, who deserved to be thrown in jail.

“I know that many of you have been waiting to make my daughter’s acquaintance,” said the Lagan King. “And she is just as eager to meet all of you.”

He rose from his seat and glanced to the doors with a smile. Every pair of eyes in the hall looked in the same direction.

“My daughter, Halynn Marie, Princess of Laga,” said Tybalt as a woman, clad in a simple blue gown, walked in. Her shoulders were squared, her chin was held high, her gaze was unwavering. She did not bear the same smile as her parents. In fact she was not smiling at all.

Yet, she still somehow managed to look ethereally beautiful. Even Aaden, who had a preference for boys, would admit that she was very comely and prettier than he had expected her to be, in spite of the hearsays. She carried herself with a poise that was rarely seen in a woman. There was strength in her stride and an arrogance in her hazel eyes. She walked like no men deserved her. Her blonde hair was close to white than yellow, and she wore it in rather short fashion for a woman, it was only a couple of inches below her shoulders, and she wore it loose with some small braids in it.

There was elegance in her determined steps. There was confidence in her well-trained shoulders. She was also quite tall for a Lagan woman. Her eyes were so focused that she barely blinked. Her fingers on her right hand were so visibly callused.

Clearly, she was a swordfighter.

She paid no one in the hall any mind as she strode toward her seat next to her mother.

The men in the hall were gawping at her, and so were the women. Hell, so was Aaden. There was something about her that baffled everyone. She was womanly, yet her aplomb was quite masculine and intimidating.

It was charming, Aaden thought. She did not lower her head or gaze, yet at the same time, she was not looking at anyone else in the room. She simply appeared to be disinterested.

“Now,” said King Tybalt, taking great pride in the way his guests were marvelling at his prized daughter. “Let us feast.”

Aaden looked to Fredegar, who was no longer staring at the princess, but rather, he was glancing around at the others nervously.

The men looked like they were preparing for a brawl as soon as they were done with their meal.

Aaden eventually glanced to Princess Halynn, and she was finally taking a good look at the men, who was gawking at her like she was the last piece of meat on their table. She fixed each and every one of them with a condemnatory, disapproving look before she returned her attention to her food, as though the carrots on her plate interested her more than the people in the hall.

Aaden wondered if she had seen him, too. Considering how she was so lukewarm toward the noblemen in the hall, he highly doubted that she would take any interest in a soldier.

“What do I do, Halwert?” Fredegar asked the man, scowling now. “I must speak with her before the evening ends.”

The evening was already ending. The feast was taking longer than Aaden had hoped for.

Halwert sighed. “I will see what I can do, Your Grace.” He looked around the hall for a moment before he fixed his gaze on the princess’ ladies-in-waiting. “Hmm.”

Aaden’s eyebrows furrowed. He wondered if Halwert were plotting something unseemly.

His attention was promptly averted when the hall doors swung open again. The group of armoured guards who surged into the hall took everyone by surprise. Aaden instantly recognized the uniforms the guards were donning, bearing the crest of Skyborn.

“What the…” Fredegar let out.

All voices died as Alvar strode in, dressed like a guttersnipe in his riding raiment, with muck sticking to his boots, his beard untrimmed, his short hair unkempt, his beige shirt barely laced, untucked and filthy from road dust, his sheathed longsword hanging at his hip unbothered. He looked like he had been riding for days without any sleep. And yet, he was smirking.

“Alvar!” King Tybalt exclaimed with a thrilled, toothy grin as he jolted up from his seat. “You made it!”

There were some gasps and whispers as the Lagan King welcomed the eldest son of Skyborn with a tight embrace.

Alvar patted the king on his back before he pulled back with a smile. “It would not be a celebration without me now, would it, Your Majesty?” he said.

“It certainly would not,” said the Lagan King, throwing an arm over Alvar’s shoulders. “Come! There is wine! There is venison!”

Some of the other noblemen quickly left their seats to greet the Slavarian Prince. Most of the noblemen seemed to be familiar with the man. Their sons, however, stayed seated with a grouchy look on their faces.

Alvar approached the Lagan Queen and bowed his head. She held her hand out to him and blushed as he gently took hold of it with his dirty hand and kissed it.

There was nothing uncommon about this. Alvar loved making an entrance. And he was welcome everywhere he went except his own home. He was not wrapped in any sort of finery or extravagance.

But did he stand out? He most certainly did. That calculative, tactical son of a bitch. Aaden quietly snorted.

“It is a pleasure to meet you again, Prince Alvar,” said the Lagan Queen.

“The pleasure is all mine, Your Excellency,” replied Alvar.

Clearly, no one in the hall had expected Alvar to make an appearance. Aaden included. What was he doing here? Aaden was not expecting to see him at least until after they had returned to Skairon.

He glimpsed Fredegar and Halwert, who looked like they had just encountered a ghost.

Alvar stepped away from the table without even sparing Princess Halynn a glance. “I have come to honour your invitation,” he said to the King and Queen of Laga. “Forgive me for being late.”

“Better late than never,” said Tybalt. “We are the ones who are honoured to have you.”

“My men and I have been on the road for over a week,” said Alvar. “If it is not disrespectful, we would like to trouble you for some accommodation.”

“It is no trouble at all!” the Lagan King immediately beckoned to his servants. As Alvar and his men followed the servants out of the hall, Aaden caught Alvar’s brief gaze.

He nearly went after the man, but he held his position, grinding his teeth.

Princess Halynn was also furiously glowering at Alvar as he ambled out of the hall. She had not looked at any other men in the hall for longer than a second, but she could not take her eyes off Alvar. She looked like she wanted to shoot an arrow into his head from where she was sitting.

“Who is he?” she asked through her teeth, finally turning to her mother. Her voice was gentle enough to be that of a balladeer, but her tone was stern.

“Alvar Skyborn of Slavaria,” her mother told her. “I don’t think you two have met before.”

“What an indecorous barbarian,” Halynn muttered under her breath, but her lips were rather easy to read. Aaden blinked.

“Halynn,” her mother chided her quietly.

“I would like to be excused,” the princess then said. “I am tired.” She did not wait for her parents’ approval to leave. Her two ladies-in-waiting quickly hurried after her.

Fredegar also rose to his feet and stormed out of the hall shortly after. Aaden and Halwert followed.

“What the hell is he doing here?!” Fredegar barked, puffing like he had just run a mile.

“Your Majesty–” Halwert began to say, but Fredegar did not seem like he wanted to listen.

“How dare he show up here?!” growled Fredegar with his hands balled tightly into fists. “I thought he was going back to Awein! He is here to court the princess, isn’t he?!”

“Your Grace,” Halwert tried saying again. “Let us calm down. He has just arrived. There is no way that he is interested in the princess, given his history. And even if he is, he has nothing on you. You are the King of Slavaria.”

“That does not matter to these people!” shouted Fredegar. “I am still a wildcard to them. You saw how they were all fawning over that bastard!”

Halwert looked stumped for a moment. Then he turned to Aaden. “This is your fault.”

Aaden raised his brows, folding his arms over his chest. “Oh, yeah?” he said. “How did you figure that?”

“If you had convicted him long ago instead of hesitating, he would not even be here!”

Fredegar looked at Aaden then. “Why haven’t you done anything to imprison him?” he asked.

Aaden clenched his jaw. He held his arms tightly against his chest to refrain himself from striking Fredegar across his head.

“I haven’t gathered enough evidence to accuse him of a capital crime,” he replied as calmly as he could.

“You did not need _enough_ evidence,” spat Fredegar. “You could have gotten rid of him at the first sight of a witness! You have the power!”

Aaden exhaled a heavy breath. He told himself to remain calm.

Shaking his head, Fredegar turned on his heel and marched towards the stairs. He caught a servant to tell him where Alvar was accommodated.

When they barged into the room, Alvar was about to unfasten the pearls of his trousers. He arched an eyebrow at his brother.

“Have you still not learned to knock?” scoffed Alvar, grabbing the shirt he had discarded to pull it back on.

“What are you doing?” asked Fredegar.

“Humouring a relative?”

Fredegar sucked in a deep, exasperated breath. “You said that you were not going to come,” he spat.

“I changed my mind,” replied Alvar nonchalantly. “What has _your_ cage rattled, Egar? It is just a celebration. I will leave right after.”

Fredegar probably did not want to admit that he felt threatened by Alvar’s being here. He swallowed and unclenched his fists.

“You are not here to court the princess?” asked Fredegar.

Alvar snorted. “Of course not,” he said. “Does she even seem like my type to you?”

Fredegar calmed a little. The last thing that he would do was ask Alvar for favours. “Just stay out of my way,” he said as an order.

Alvar bowed his head mockingly. “Yes, Your Majesty,” he said, smirking.

Fredegar sneered at him before he turned and walked out.

“You are always meddling where you should not, Your Highness,” said Halwert.

Alvar’s blasé mien quickly changed. “One more word, I’ll wring your neck and feed you to my bloodhounds, old man,” he said, his voice dropping to a menace.

Halwert gasped and shook his head disapprovingly. “Bastard,” he grumbled sotto voce before he hurried after Fredegar.

Aaden made sure that they were both out of earshot before he crossed the room. “What on earth are you doing here?” he asked Alvar in a low voice.

Alvar shrugged. “You asked me to keep my brother distracted.”

“He is going to do something stupid,” Aaden growled. “He thinks of you as a threat now.”

“When has he not,” said Alvar, removing his shirt again, turning his back to Aaden. “I am just here to grease the wheels. When my brother gets desperate, he acts without thinking.”

“He is going to try to hurt you,” he said. “Or worse… Hurt those around you.”

He faced Aaden again with a smirk. “Well, what progress have you made?”

Aaden scowled. “There isn’t much that I can do while I’m here.”

“But I can,” said Alvar.

Aaden’s eyes narrowed. “You _are_ here to court the princess.”

Alvar shrugged. “Not exactly. I am simply here to prevent Egar from marrying her. It would make everything too convenient for him.”

Exhaling heavy, Aaden said, “You might want to watch your back. You’re right about him acting without thinking when he gets desperate.”

With that, Aaden strode out of the room.

He found Fredegar pacing restlessly in his room while Halwert quietly stood in a corner.

“We must do something,” said Fredegar. “A different tactic.”

“But he says that he’s not here for the princess,” said Halwert.

“It doesn’t matter. I have to make the princess choose me. And I cannot do that if my brother keeps attracting all the attention. I cannot believe that even as king I am not able to compete with him.”

He glanced to Aaden then.

“Keep an eye on him,” he ordered. Aaden already planned to do just that.

“Captain Ragnavor,” Halwert called. “You should retire for the night. I would like to have a word with His Majesty in private.”

Aaden gripped his jaw, but he did not say anything as he took his leave. Alvar might have just exacerbated this situation by showing up here. But perhaps it was what they needed.

After ordering Steelshout to take his shift and to report to him if anything was out of the ordinary, Aaden started for the barracks.

He considered Gael’s suggestion to beat the truth out of Halwert again. But Fredegar was still king. There was no way he would let Halwert testify against him.

Perhaps this would all end in blood after all. Alvar was the only one who could overthrow Fredegar. And if he gained enough support and commanded an army bigger than the Slavarian army, Fredegar would have no choice but to yield.

However, in order to do that, Alvar needed strong allies. The affinity of rulers who would lend him their armies. And by the looks of it, he already had prospects. And Fredegar would do anything to make sure that Alvar would lose his support.

Like the rumours. And the attack, which Alvar had allegedly ordered. The ambush in the forest. He had been painting Alvar as a villain all along. But it had yet to waver the support and admiration Alvar had earned over the years from the people and the other nations.

A marriage to Princess Halynn was his last hope to gain some support fast. And with Alvar around, he was going to fail.

Perhaps it would be safer for Sehun and Reyan to not to show up at the palace again. Aaden did not want either of them running into Fredegar or Halwert. And he most certainly did not want Sehun to run into Alvar.

It was then when he remembered his promise to meet Sehun tonight. He stopped dead in his tracks for a moment, realizing how late he was.

The evening had long aged to night.

“Fuck,” he let out and broke into a sprint toward the stables.

* * *

Sehun turned with a start from where he was sitting on the doorsteps of the inn when the door opened behind him.

Rose pinned him with a raised brow, her hands at her hips. “It’s late,” she said. “You might want to come inside.”

She was right. Sehun was cold, and the night was only going to get chillier. But part of him wanted to remain outside to punish himself, to nurse the anger that was bubbling in his chest, to push the resentment until it transformed into sorrow.

But it would be pointless. Aaden was not coming, and even if he did show up now, the city was already asleep. So were Lily and Reyan.

Poor Lily. He had spent most of the afternoon helping Sehun look his best for his outing with Aaden.

Rising to his feet, Sehun nodded and followed Rose into the inn. He scowled when he looked down at his new shirt. It was off-white with black swirls embroidered to its collars and cuffs. He had gotten it at one of the finer haberdasheries they had visited earlier today. He felt pretty stupid for having made a fuss for nothing. In spite of telling Lily that it did not matter, he had dolled up for his evening with Aaden after all. He had been excited. His heart would not stop racing the entire time. He had checked himself several times in the mirror to make sure that he had put on the right amount of gold powder on his cheekbones, that the gold chain around his neck was not too much. He combed his hair differently tonight. He thought that Aaden might like it like this.

He wondered where Aaden would take him. Perhaps they’d go for some ale? Then maybe they’d go to see the ducks. Lily had said that there were many attractions in the city, even during the evening. Perhaps Aaden would take him to one of them.

And later if Aaden could stick around, Sehun would suggest that they he stayed the night at the inn. He was prepared for that, too. Candles, oils, perfumes, extra sheets. God, how stupid…

Rose pulled out a chair for him and jerked her chin at it. Sehun plumped on the chair and buried his face in his hands for a moment. Then rubbing his dry eyes, he looked up at Rose, who placed a tankard on the table.

“Here you go, love.” Rose poured what smelled like dandelion wine into the tankard before she returned to wipe the tabletops while her helpers swept the floor and washed the dishes. “Drink up and get to bed.”

Sehun did not hold himself back. The wine turned him blind for a moment, and the back of his throat felt like it was set on fire. But his buzzing head thoroughly enjoyed the quick relief.

“First time you got stood up by some guy?” Rose asked while she arranged the chairs and stools on top of the tables.

Sehun shook his head. “I should have gotten used to it by now,” he scoffed, taking another blissful sip of the dandelion wine.

Rose scoffed out a chuckle. She grabbed a decanter from the counter and refilled Sehun’s tankard before he even emptied it. “The tall brooding man who had come looking for you the other night,” she said. “He is the one, isn’t it?”

Sehun was pretty sure she was talking about Aaden. He nodded his heavy head.

“If I were you, I’d put it all out of my mind for now and try to get some good night’s sleep,” she said, but clearly it was meant as a consolation. No one would be able to get a good night’s sleep with all this anger and disappointment drumming in their head.

Maybe Sehun just had rotten luck when it came to men and love. None of them loved him right. He was always taken for granted.

He knocked back another tankard of wine and dropped his spinning head on the table. His eyes were falling heavy, but he doubted that he would be able to fall asleep if he went to bed now.

“Kid,” Rose called, sighing. “Maybe he was busy.”

Oh, Sehun knew that Aaden was busy. That was the problem. He was busy doing his duty. He was busy saving the country. He was busy fulfilling his destiny and whatnot. Meanwhile, Sehun was feeling like he was just wasting away, waiting on Aaden to treat him like a lover and not just a body that he could occasionally visit to sleep with and leave before the sun even came up.

Every romance fizzled out eventually, right? The novelty would be worn out at some point.

Except that Sehun felt like they had completely skipped the romance part. Aaden did his bare minimum to satisfy Sehun’s needs as a lover.

Sehun was now nothing but a glorified babysitter for Aaden’s brother and someone he shared a bed with ever and anon when he found the time.

He raised his head from the table and shook it. The wine was inducing these stupid thoughts. Perhaps he should go to bed and try to sleep after all.

He did not want to. He wanted to stay mad at Aaden for a little longer. It was unfair. Even though part of him wanted to be understanding because Aaden must have a rational reason for standing him up like this, Sehun did not feel like being understanding tonight.

He was upset and disappointed. It was not the end of the world, but he wanted to throw a tantrum, anyway. He could not be okay with Aaden’s lack of effort every single time.

Right now, he wanted to have an outburst.

And as though right on cue, the inn’s door swung open, and Aaden stepped in, panting like he had run all the way here from the palace.

The wind had tousled his hair through and through. His sweaty eyebrows were furrowed in a worried, guilt-stricken frown.

“Sehun,” he rasped, spotting Sehun at the table, which was not that difficult since the inn was practically empty.

The hairs on his chest were sheening with sweat. The veins on the back of his hands were protruding and so were the ones on his forehead. He had been in a rush.

Sehun blinked at him lazily and turned his gaze back to his tankard. He had wanted a fight, but as it turned out, he did not have the energy. It had been a long day after all.

“We’re closed,” Rose said sarcastically with a sardonic lour.

Aaden ignored her and approached Sehun. “Hey,” he said in a short breath. “Sehun, I’m–”

“It’s all right,” muttered Sehun, and not even he could not believe that he had said those words. It was probably the dandelion wine that was making his insides feel like goo.

Aaden paused and stared at Sehun unblinkingly for a moment. Then swallowing, he tried to reach out and take hold of Sehun’s hand that was resting idly on the table.

Sehun pulled it away before Aaden could touch it. He quickly stood up and started for the stairs.

“Sehun,” Aaden called.

“I am exhausted,” mumbled Sehun. “I don’t feel like talking to you right now.”

Aaden looked like he had just been slapped by words, which was not that bad considering how Sehun had wanted to do it with his hand a while ago.

“Se… Sehun… I’m so sorry. I was just caught up with–”

Sehun stopped and turned to face Aaden then. He must have been scowling because Aaden looked taken aback. “Do you how many times you have apologized to me in past three months?” asked Sehun, raising his voice a little.

Rose ushered her helpers out the back to give them some privacy. It was nice of her, Sehun thought.

“I didn’t… keep count,” Aaden admitted guiltily. “But I reckon it’s a lot.”

“Yes, Aaden,” said Sehun. His eyes were started to sting with tears. Furious tears. “It’s a lot.”

Aaden was quiet for a moment.

“Say something other than you are sorry,” Sehun spat at length, his chest heaving a little. “Say anything other than that.”

Aaden said nothing. He looked like he was as upset as Sehun was now.

“Say something, for fuck’s sake, Aaden,” growled Sehun, closing the distance between them to shove Aaden back by the chest.

Aaden quickly steadied himself against a chair after staggering back a step or two. “You are drunk,” he pointed out.

Sehun really wanted to hit him then. Or do something to hurt the man the same way he had been hurting Sehun relentlessly lately.

But then again, Sehun had hurt Aaden enough to last him a lifetime, hadn’t he? He had betrayed the man once. So, just for how long was Sehun supposed to put up with all this just because he felt guilty? When would he feel like it was okay to make demands of his lover?

Maybe it was the wine. Maybe it was the fact that Sehun was utterly fed up with the lack of attention.

Maybe it was the fact that none of it seemed like a big deal to Aaden.

It was bad enough that they could not have the life most people had. They had to always be careful. They loved in secret, or at least Aaden did. They would not be able to make a family. They would never be married to one another. They would never be able to love as openly as others.

The least that Aaden could do was give Sehun some priority.

But saying all of this out loud would paint an unfair picture of Sehun as being clingy and needy, when in reality, he was just coveting the things everyone did. He did not think that he was asking for too much.

“I was not late on purpose, Sehun,” said Aaden, trying to hold Sehun’s hand. “I just could not get away sooner.”

Sehun flinched away again. “I know,” he said. “I know that you were not late on purpose. But put yourself in my shoes. How would you feel if you had to wait for someone for years on end without any certainty that he would show up?”

Aaden looked like he was struck by a ghost then. His eyes turned dark, and his complexion turned ashen.

“Am I your lover?” asked Sehun.

Aaden took a step forward and stopped. “Of course you are,” he said, his piercing green eyes aggrieved.

“And what does that mean to you, Aaden?” drawled Sehun. He was speaking rather comprehensibly, considering how heavy his head was.

Aaden did not look like he had an answer. So, he said something else. “I am trying my best to not to let my job get in the way, Sehun.”

“This is not about your job, Aaden,” spat Sehun. “This is about _you_. This is about how you have been making me feel lately. Like I do not matter.”

“Sehun, of course you matter.” He paused and licked his lips like he wanted to say something more, and God, Sehun wished that he would. He needed to say it because Sehun was tired of this guessing game.

“Are you bored of me?” Sehun asked next, and it appalled Aaden even more.

He was so dumbfounded that he could not find a word to say.

“Are you tired of this relationship?” Sehun felt like his heart was going to fall out of his chest. As much as he hated Aaden’s silence, he was glad that Aaden was not saying anything right now. It meant that there was still a chance that his answer was ‘no.’

“Am I asking too much of you?” pressed Sehun. “You need to say something, damn it.”

Aaden closed his eyes then, taking in a couple of very deep breaths. When he met Sehun’s tormented gaze again, he looked like he was about to throw a chair at the wall.

“You are overreacting,” he said. Sehun almost laughed and told the man that the last thing he should be saying in this situation. But he could not find the humour in it. All these arguments, repetitive and exhausting, were like a staircase to nowhere. It only wore them out without taking them anywhere.

“You’re right,” muttered Sehun. His throat was closing around a sob. “I am overreacting.”

He was always overreacting, wasn’t he? He was always the one at fault. Since the day he was born.

He was wrong. He was to be blamed. He could never do anything right. His father never missed a chance to point it out. He was gullible and naïve enough to fall for Alvar. He was stupid enough to do his bidding. He was cruel enough to lay with Fredegar’s Captain. At the end of the day, there was nothing right about him.

But Sehun was done feeling sorry for it.

He turned around and started for the stairs again.

“Sehun,” Aaden called after him. “I already said that I’m sorry.”

“Yes, you did,” Sehun muttered dully, climbing up the wooden stairs.

Aaden did not follow him upstairs. As soon as Sehun had reached his room, he curled up on the bed and broke into a sob. He was not even sure what he was crying for anymore. But he felt like getting it all off his chest for a moment.

He ripped his pretty new shirt off and tossed it away. He never wanted to wear it again.

* * *

# C H A P T E R F I V E

The morning came with its own penance. Sehun did not feel like leaving his bed today. Coming to Laga had turned out to be a bad idea after all, and they had only been here for three days.

In just those three days, he and Aaden had argued more than they had in the last three months. Ironically, they had also talked more in the last three days than they had the last few months.

It was all very sad and pathetic. Sehun could not believe that he was sulking over a man again. This time, it was more hurtful because he knew that Aaden was hurting, too.

This was becoming too much for them both. How could either of them fix anything when they did not know how?

All these compromises were leading them nowhere. With each day, they only grew further apart.

Lily gave a knock before he entered. He paused to look at the shirt Sehun had thrown on the floor last night and smirked.

“So, I take it you had a good night,” he commented before he glanced at Sehun, who was still cocooned in the blankets on the bed, vacantly staring out the window. “Sehun?”

Sehun eventually turned his puffy eyes to the man.

Lily’s smile slipped away, and he frowned. “What happened?”

Sehun clenched his eyes and buried a side of his face into the pillow. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he whispered hoarsely.

Lily did not press him. He simply sighed and said, “You don’t have to accompany me to the palace today.”

Sehun nodded gratefully because he desperately needed a day or two recuperate from the brain-numbing mental exhaustion of last night.

“You okay?” inquired Lily.

Sehun shook his head, closing his eyes again. He did not want to start crying again. He was not even sure if he were hydrated enough to produce any more tears.

Sighing, Lily ran his fingers through Sehun’s hair briefly. “It will get better,” he said. “Try not to stay in all day, though. It’s sunny outside.”

He must be in a rush because he did not linger any longer. Sehun felt terrible for not being able to help Lily or Madam Prudence today.

Rose brought up breakfast for him. Sehun sat up and thanked her, but he did not eat anything. He did get out of bed around noon and washed himself up.

Reyan walked in after a while, happy as a clam. “Rose gave me cherry pies! It had real cherries, Sehun! Big ones!” he exclaimed before he noticed Sehun on the windowsill. His grin immediately faltered. “Sehun?”

He joined Sehun on the windowsill and frowned at him.

“Honeypearl?” he called.

Sehun smiled faintly and looked up at him. He could not ignore the boy. Reyan would not understand, and it would be unfair to shut him out when he still needed Sehun.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” asked Sehun.

Reyan nodded. “Are you all right?” he inquired, and it was sweet that he noticed Sehun’s low spirits.

“I will be all right.” Sehun took Reyan’s hand and pulled him up to his feet.

The air was fresh albeit a little tainted with the afternoon heat. The sidewalks were bustling with smiling people. Reyan was trying to smile back for the both of them because Sehun could not find it in him to smile today.

They stopped at a fruit vendor. Sehun bought Reyan a plump, juicy fig. The fruiterer was pleasant and friendly. He asked them where they were from and if Reyan were a soldier.

Reyan was tickled pink by the compliment. It was clear to see that the boy aspired to be just like his brother one day. He was no longer interested in playing with sticks and mud. He wanted to learn how to fight. He wanted to be strong.

“Are you sure you don’t want any?” Reyan asked, sinking a big bite into the fig. Sehun shook his head. “You are getting very skinny.”

He was right. Sehun had not been eating well the last couple of months. While Reyan rapidly grew bigger, Sehun, on the other hand, was wasting away.

They wandered past a stall selling flowers next. The florist was a young man, short and handsome. He stopped Sehun and handed him a pink tulip. They were in season.

“I don’t want one,” said Sehun as politely as he could.

“You don’t have to pay for it,” said the florist, smiling a different kind of smile. He was either flirting or trolling for business. Either way, Sehun accepted the flower. He could use any validation he could get right now.

“Thank you,” he said and smiled back before proceeding down the street.

Reyan gasped when they walked past a shop. He ran to the shop’s window and gawked at something. “Oh, my…”

It was a garment store. One of the fancier ones Sehun had seen thus far in the city. He doubted that he would be able to afford anything in there. He had worn far more expensive attires when he was in Novalon. He did not miss it all that much.

The shop owner poked his head out through the window and grinned at them. “Are you looking for wedding suits? You two are a very adorable couple,” he said.

Sehun’s jaw fell. He then looked at the signboard. It was a shop for men’s wedding outfits.

“No,” he said quickly. “This is my brother.”

“Ah. My mistake,” the man amended. “Would you still like to take a look?”

Sehun shook his head. “No, thank you. Neither of us will be getting married anytime soon.”

He grabbed Reyan’s hand and hurriedly yanked him away. He was not sure why his heart was pounding against in his chest.

Were outsiders even allowed to get married here? Probably. He doubted that the marriage would be recognized anywhere outside of Laga, but the priests at the temple here could marry any two consenting adults, according to Lily.

“No one would marry me,” Reyan sighed, licking his thumb.

“What?” asked Sehun, blinking confusedly.

Reyan briefly glanced a group of girls, who sashayed past them, and pouted. “No one will ever want to marry me,” he grumbled, hanging his head.

Sehun sighed heavily and curled his arm around Reyan’s arm. “You and me both, Reyan. You and me both.”

* * *

Aaden was distracted. And it was not like him. In the past, nothing could distract him from performing his duties. Not even Reyan impeded his concentration.

But his quarrels with Sehun always ended without a conclusion. They always went to bed, separately, full of resentment and untold grievances.

Aaden tried to think of a way to justify himself. He had said that Sehun was overreacting. But no matter how hard he tried, Aaden could not come up with a single excuse for himself. Sehun felt neglected. And Aaden was not doing much to ease those doubts.

And Sehun was right. Apologizing would not solve anything.

He stood behind Fredegar in the courtyard, where the four princes and other eligible noblemen were gathered, summoned by the Lagan King. Alvar was had not made an appearance yet, and his absence was making Fredegar increasingly anxious.

King Tybalt showed up shortly after with an announcement.

“Gentlemen,” he said. “I know that many of you are here to win my daughter’s hand in marriage. Now, while I am certain that all of you have the qualities to make a great husband to my daughter, the decision ultimately resides in my daughter’s hands. Therefore, each of you will get a chance to woo her.”

He was grinning like he was vibrating with excitement. Aaden wondered if this was all just very amusing to the king.

“There are five days left before her birthday,” said Tybalt. “You must prove yourself to her within those five days that you are worthy of her heart.”

One of the princes shot up from his seat. “So, is this a test?” he asked furiously. “We did not come here for a test.”

“You would be foolish to think that you could make her your wife without a test,” said the Lagan king, calmly. “Show me that you can defend her honour. There will be a tournament tomorrow. A duel. One on one.”

“And the winner will be promised your daughter?” asked another nobleman.

Tybalt scoffed. “Of course not,” he said. “She is not a trophy to be won. But you will have a chance to display your strength. I need my daughter to find a husband as soon as possible. Therefore, I am helping you boys out. Halynn has a thing for combat. She would not choose a husband who would not be able to even best _her_ in the ring.”

“This is ridiculous,” said Fredegar but only for Aaden to hear.

“We did not come here equipped for a fight,” said the first prince. He was scrawny and small, so it was no surprise that he was instantly intimidated by a duel.

“It is a friendly duel,” said Tybalt. “No blood needs to be shed. Whoever that hits the ground first will lose the duel.”

“What’s next?” scoffed another nobleman. “We perform a song and a dance for Her Highness?”

“I’ll do it,” said Fredegar, standing up. All heads turned to him. King Tybalt smiled victoriously. “I will do anything for the princess.”

Fredegar was finally moving the right piece.

“Splendid,” said Tybalt. “Just as expected from the Skyborns.”

The other men glowered at Fredegar menacingly. They would fight him right now if they could.

“No champions allowed,” said Tybalt as the final thing. “Each of you will fight for yourself. No armour. No weapon.”

Aaden would not miss the duel for the world.

Later at Fredegar’s quarters, Halwert was chewing the king’s ear off for having agreed to the duel.

“I told you I had a plan,” he said.

“I can beat them,” said Fredegar arrogantly.

Halwert huffed heavily and bowed his head. “I will make sure that you do, Your Majesty.”

What did that mean, Aaden thought, as Halwert made his way out of the room.

“You can go, Ragnavor,” Fredegar said, plumping on his bed. “I would like to rest my eyes for a moment.”

Nodding, Aaden too left.

He went looking for Alvar to see if the man were aware of this recent development.

He found Alvar sitting on the balustrade of a corridor, flirting with a servant boy while sharpening his sword with a whetstone.

Aaden cleared his throat, walking up to him.

“Excuse me,” Alvar told the servant boy, who looked more intimidated than flattered by the burly, huge prince and his bright icy blue eyes. “We will finish our conversation later.”

The servant boy hurried away, though he paused to glance back at Alvar one more time.

“What are you doing?” Aaden asked, rolling his eyes. “With all the rumours about you knocking up whores across Slavaria flying about, you might want to think about keeping your prick in your pants while you’re here.”

“Relax, Ragnavor,” said Alvar, checking his reflection on his blade. “I was not propositioning him. I was just offering him a compliment on how beautiful he is.”

Aaden exhaled exasperatedly. “Have you heard about the duel?”

Alvar arched an eyebrow. “Have I _heard_ about it?” he scoffed. “I was the one who suggested it.”

Aaden stared at him silently for a length. “What?”

Alvar leaped off the balustrade and sheathed his sword. “Just wait and watch.” He gave Aaden’s shoulder a pat before he brushed past it.

Aaden turned and stopped abruptly. So did Alvar when they saw Princess Halynn stride into the corridor, clad in… trousers.

She reminded Aaden of Skullmane, the only other woman he knew who wore trousers, although Princess Halynn was a lot more feminine compared to Skullmane. Even in her training attire.

Her ladies-in-waiting were fanning her to dry the sweat on her neck. She halted when her eyes flitted to Alvar and then to Aaden.

Alvar was staring at her cleavage a little too obviously.

She grabbed the cloak from one of her ladies-in-waiting and draped it over her shoulders. She then scowled. Mostly at Alvar.

For a moment, Aaden thought that she might say something. But she did not as she started walking past them. She paused in her tracks, however and glanced back at Aaden with a curious look like he was an odd thing to see there.

“Who are you?” she inquired.

Aaden quickly bowed. “Aaden Ragnavor, Your Highness,” he said. “Captain of the King Fredegar’s guard.”

She did not look like she knew who that was. But her expression softened.

Alvar snorted loudly. “If my friend here is what you’re interested in,” he said with a deliberate sharpness in his voice. “you are barking up the wrong tree, darling.”

Both Aaden and Halynn gawped at him in shock.

Alvar flashed a wide smile at the princess then and gave her a very dramatic bow before he wandered away after saluting at Aaden with two fingers.

Aaden was mortified to face the princess again. “We’re not friends,” he muttered with a grimace. “Your Highness.”

Her expression had hardened again. She sharply turned away from Aaden. Her ladies-in-waiting giggled behind her as they hurried after her.

“He is quite handsome,” one of them said.

Aaden was not sure if she was talking about him or Alvar.

“Hush up,” hissed the princess.

Rubbing his forehead, Aaden leaned back against the balustrade for a while.

“Oh,” he heard someone say. “If it isn’t the man of my dreams.”

Aaden looked up at Lily who was walking towards him with a smirk, hauling a trunk behind him.

“No, it isn’t,” said Aaden sternly.

“Ouch,” exhaled Lily. “Grouchy as ever.”

Aaden glanced past the flouncy obnoxious man’s shoulder, his eyes anxiously looking for Sehun.

“He isn’t here,” said Lily, as though he had read Aaden’s mind.

Aaden was relieved, but he also wanted to ask _why_ Sehun had not come today.

And once again, as if he had read Aaden’s mind, Lily said, “He is still crestfallen about that stupid thing you did last night.”

“He told you about the fight?”

“No, but you just did,” said Lily, crossing his arms. Aaden glowered harder at him. “Why do you treat him like dirt?”

Aaden stared at him. “What?”

“You are the earth and heaven to him,” Lily let out. “You’re literally all he’s got. You, mister, take him for granted.”

Aaden pulled away from the balustrade, baring his teeth at the smaller man. “I’ve _never_ taken him or anyone for granted.”

Lily scoffed but in an almost playful way. “Men like you are always so blinded by your ambitions that you forget the most important things in life.”

“You might want to stop talking.”

“Or what?” Lily arched his well-kempt eyebrow. “You’d neglect me to death?”

Aaden was speechless for a moment.

“You are a good man, no doubt,” Lily said at length, sighing. “But gosh are you dense as ice. Wake up, boy. You are losing the only good thing that’s probably ever happened in your life, and you seem to be oblivious to it.”

Aaden’s scowl faltered, and he lowered his head. “It’s just a… little hiccup.”

“To him it isn’t,” spat Lily. “You are hurting him.” Aaden looked up at him again with a pained frown. “Even without knowing that you are hurting him. You either pull your big boy pants up and make an effort to give him what he deserves, or he is going to walk away from you.”

Would Sehun even do that? After the history they had? It was not like he was indebted to Aaden for saving his life. And he most certainly should not stay just because he felt like he had a debt to settle.

If all of this was heading for the rocks, Sehun had every right to walk away from Aaden, and there was little that Aaden could do to make him stay.

Was that where they were headed? It had not even crossed Aaden’s mind until now, if he were being honest. It was not something he had ever considered happening. The instant they had gone solid with their relationship, he always assumed that they were each other’s present and future. Even through their differences and grievances, Aaden could only see himself with Sehun and no one else now.

“You will never forgive yourself if you broke his heart,” Lily said lastly before he walked away with his trunk.

Aaden was not sure if he had not done it already.

He found Steelshout and told him to fill in for him, and if Fredegar asked for him while he was gone, he told Steelshout to make up a lie for him.

* * *

He ended up having a better day than he had anticipated. That was the thing about Reyan. He never did not have a single care in the world. They tried on hats at a millinery. Then they found a confectionery shop, where they tried several free samples of Lagan sweets. Later, they went to the pond to feed the ducks. Reyan even managed to make Sehun laugh a few times.

They returned to the inn in the evening, and Rose served them each a plate of meatloaf and cornbread.

Lily had not come back from the palace yet. There must be a lot of work to do. Sehun felt bad for not going with him today. He promised himself that he would try to put his sorrows aside and help Lily out tomorrow.

“How do you know Lily?” Sehun asked Rose when she lounged in the chair behind the counter. She was having a rather slow business at the inn today.

“Well, we met when he first visited the inn,” she said. “My mother was running the place then. He was so…”

“Weird?” asked Reyan.

Rose smiled tenderly at him. “There is no such thing as weird. Just different. And he was different. We became friends instantly. He didn’t have any money with him. He hadn’t eaten in days. His legs were blistered. He had run away from home after his family had disowned him for being… himself.”

Sehun froze in his seat with his mouth full. He stared at Rose with a knifing pain in his chest.

“Like Lily, I had a soft spot for runaways,” added Rose, eyeing Sehun knowingly. “And we have been good friends since.”

“You are two of the kindest people I have ever met in my life,” Sehun admitted. “Lily and Rose.” He smiled.

“Rose and Lily,” said Rose, smiling back before she rose from her seat to attend a table.

After dinner, Sehun found a deck of cards to play with Reyan. Although Reyan struggled to learn at first, he eventually grasped the finer points of the game and began to play more confidently.

When Sehun returned to his rented room, he quickly sank into the soapy water in the tub for a bath. Leaning back on the tub, he thought about the two men he had seen loitering about the other night. He had not seen them since, but he had had this strange feeling that he was being watched today as he and Reyan strolled through the city.

Then he thought about Aaden. Of course, a day could not go by without the thoughts of Aaden. Sehun shifted to his side and rested a side of his face on the rim of the tub, dangling an arm over it.

He exhaled heavily.

Perhaps he had overreacted. Aaden must have had a plausible reason for being so late. Perhaps Sehun had blown it out of proportion.

Was he willingly taking the blame again? He decided that he should not. Not this time. He was not egotistical, but he could not take the knock on the head all the time.

He decided that he should try to enjoy the rest of his stay here in Laga with or without Aaden. And he would worry about the future of their relationship when he returned to Skairon.

Climbing out of the tub, he dried himself and pulled on a tunic. He forwent the trousers again tonight and crawled into the bed. He was glad that Reyan was around to keep him sane today. At some point, Sehun had asked the boy if his brother’s absence troubled him. Reyan said that he missed Aaden, but he had gotten used to his brother not being around.

Sehun wondered if he too would get used to it eventually.

Could their relationship also get used to it?

Just as he reached to stamp out the oil lamp on the nightstand, he heard a soft knock on the door.

Was Lily back? He quickly scrambled out of the bed and got the door.

“Aaden,” he breathed, blinking at the man, who was standing before him, holding a bunch of broken flowers in his hand and a frown on his forehead.

“Blackfire ate some of them,” he mumbled quietly, glancing at the flowers. “I… I hope… you like them.” He sounded like he was choking. “And I hope you would… forgive me for last night.”

Sehun reached out and took hold of the flowers. “How can I not when you bring me these crumpled flowers?”

Though he joked, his heart was fluttering like the wings of a butterfly. Aaden had brought him… flowers. Was this a dream?

“It was Blackfire,” Aaden began to say again, glowering like he was tacitly reprimanding his horse.

Sehun lowered the flowers after giving them a good sniff. “Do you… want to come in?” he asked, even though he should have turned Aaden away for last night. But that would have only resulted in another sleepless night.

Aaden nodded curtly, his jaw still set tight. Sehun walked back to his bed and placed the flowers on the mattress before he faced Aaden again.

Closing the door behind him, Aaden rubbed the back of his neck, his gaze dropping to Sehun’s bare thighs. Sehun tugged at the hem of his tunic and took a shy seat on the edge of the bed, keeping his knees pressed tightly together. He was not even sure what there was to be coy about. It was not as though there was any part of him that Aaden had yet to see, touch or taste.

It was hard to look at Aaden, but it was also hard to _not_ to look at him. His arms always looked so inviting. And Sehun missed feeling Aaden’s beard against his cheeks He missed holding Aaden so close that he started smelling like Aaden’s skin.

He licked his lips and lowered his head when Aaden walked over to him. He aimlessly pulled at the mangled leaves of the flowers while waiting for Aaden to break the silence.

It was then when he realized that he got to see Aaden more often lately than he had been able to back in Skairon. And they had spent every meeting since their arrival in Laga arguing.

Sehun was tired of it. He wished that they could just be happy with each other for one night.

Aaden went to one of his knees on the ground and brought a hand to calf of Sehun’s leg. Then bowing his head, he brushed a kiss on Sehun’s knee.

When he craned his head up, his beautiful green eyes quickly found Sehun’s. “Give me some time,” he said, his earnest gaze stopping Sehun’s breathing for a moment. “Meet me halfway over here, Sehun. We can try and make this work.”

What was he talking about?

Sehun hated how viciously handsome Aaden was. Even when he was exhausted, dishevelled, sweaty. His rugged charms made Sehun so weak in the knees and honestly everywhere else. He wanted to reach out and stroke a side of Aaden’s jaw that was sharp enough to cut.

He refrained himself.

“I promise you,” said Aaden, taking hold of Sehun’s hand. He brought it to his chest and held it there. “I will be all yours soon. I know that it isn’t fair to ask you to wait, especially since you are still so young. But if you do, I will give you everything that you want.”

“I don’t want anything else, Aaden,” Sehun whispered, eyelids falling heavy. “Just you.”

Aaden raised Sehun’s hand from his chest and pressed it to his cheek. Sehun shivered when Aaden’s stubble scraped the back of his fingers.

“You already have me,” said Aaden. “I might not be here with you physically. But believe me, my heart is wherever you are. And I know that it isn’t enough for you. I know that because it isn’t enough for me either.”

This was the love letter Sehun had always longed for.

He was frozen and unmoving except for his hands that were trembling in Aaden’s.

“You are the best thing to happen to me,” Aaden breathed out, his voice lower than a moment ago. It was shockingly tender.

Aaden never made an empty promise. And he only broke them when he was helpless. Right now, it sounded like he were making promises that he intended on keeping.

“All I’m asking for a little more time,” said Aaden. “Let me set things straight. Then I would have found peace. This does not mean you are not my priority, Sehun. I want to live whatever life I have left with you. Without any distractions.”

Sehun did not realize that he had started to cry until a teardrop rolled down his cheek. Aaden quickly reached up to wipe it away. He let his rough hand linger on Sehun’s cheek for a moment longer.

Sehun found himself leaning into the touch.

“I promise to do better,” Aaden added.

Sehun decided that it was enough for now. Curling a hand around the nape of Aaden’s neck, he slid his fingers into the man’s hair and drew him close.

Kissing Aaden always took Sehun to another realm. One that he never wanted to leave. It was so easy to forget his surroundings when his lips were touching Aaden’s.

Aaden rose a little to kiss Sehun from a more comfortable angle. Even though they were both starved for one another, neither of them rushed the kiss. Instead, they savoured it. Slowly, thoroughly, as if they wanted to remember the heat and taste of their lips again.

And they did.

Aaden’s kiss was intoxicating, fulfilling. They could do nothing else, and Sehun would be completely fine with it. Aaden’s tongue parted his lips and pressed against his own tongue sensuously, expertly. Hot and slick. His beard grazed Sehun’s cheeks and chin. His breaths were short and fast. His hands were settled on Sehun’s lap.

Then he pushed himself up before kneeling on either side of Sehun on the bed, straddling him. He deepened the kiss as he latched his hands to the sides of Sehun’s head, slowly pushing him to recline.

They fell on top of the flowers. Sehun wanted to salvage them, but Aaden could care less about them right now. His crushing weight on top of Sehun prevented him from moving anywhere.

He brought his hands to Aaden’s back and ran them along the man’s shoulder blades, relishing in the way the muscles of his back tautened under the shirt.

“S-Sehun,” Aaden breathed against Sehun’s mouth, lowering his hips, attaching them to Sehun’s. It had been a while. Sehun would probably be able to make Aaden come at least twice tonight if he tried. But knowing how things usually went between them, it would probably be Aaden who would be making Sehun come several times. Aaden took great pride in it, too. Their record was Sehun coming five times in the course of two lovemaking sessions in a single night. Aaden had orgasmed twice himself.

Sehun suddenly remembered what Lily had told him about taking the reins.

The bed was not big enough for them both unless they stayed on top of each other.

Sehun brought his legs around Aaden’s waist and pulled him down onto the bed. He then quickly mounted the man before one of them could slide off the bed, sitting down on Aaden’s lower abdomen with his hands splayed on Aaden’s chest.

Aaden’s eyes widened, and he stilled for a length, staring at Sehun with a newfound lust in his eyes.

Sehun bit his lower lip and slowly rocked his hips forward to plant his knees into the mattress. Aaden swallowed, and the beautiful protrusion in his throat bobbed. Sehun leaned down and pressed a kiss to his neck.

“What are you doing?” Aaden asked once he had found his voice. Barely.

“Shh,” Sehun hushed him, tugging at one of Aaden’s shirt laces. He pulled back a little to grab Aaden’s wandering hands that were sliding up his thighs. “No.”

Aaden blinked at him confusedly. “No?”

Sehun pinned Aaden’s hands down to the mattress at the sides of the man’s head, their fingers laced. He gazed into Aaden’s eager and puzzled eyes then, body tilted forward, ass lined perfectly along Aaden’s bulge in the trousers.

“What do _you_ want, Aaden Ragnavor?” Sehun purred, brushing his nose against Aaden’s, breathing raggedly against his lips.

“Sehun,” Aaden groaned, though he did not try to break his hands free from Sehun’s grip. Sehun was certain that Aaden would have freed them effortlessly if he had wanted to.

“It’s not that difficult to just say what you want,” whimpered Sehun, his lips teasing Aaden’s as they lightly touched.

He kissed Aaden’s chin, jaw and neck. Then he nuzzled against Aaden’s ear to whisper sweet nothings until Aaden was squirming under him.

“What do you want?” Sehun asked again, hoping that he could get Aaden to plead him for sex this one time. Wouldn’t that be fantastic? The uptight, always serious Aaden Ragnavor untying his tongue to beg for something so obscene and filthy.

But when Aaden spoke again, with his teeth clenched and breathing laboured, he sounded like a feral beast. “I want to shove you against the nearest flat surface and fuck you mad like an animal, damn it.”

Sehun straightened up and gawked at Aaden for a moment. He had not expected… that. “Oh,” he let out, quite frankly shaken.

Aaden smirked, the teasing bastard. “So, are you going do anything about it?” he asked.

Sehun did not like how the tables had turned so fast. He had wanted to tease Aaden a little more, but by the looks of it, he would rather give in and let Aaden have his way with him because honestly, Sehun wanted nothing more than to be fucked mad on the nearest flat surface like an animal right about now.

“You can stay there,” Aaden said, settling his hands on the sides of Sehun’s waist. “But take this off.”

Sehun let him yank the tunic over his head and toss it over to the floor. This felt more sensual and lewder than usual. Sehun was already completely naked, straddling Aaden’s hips, and Aaden was still fully clothed.

And Aaden was not doing anything to fix the problem because he was distracted by Sehun’s smooth, creamy-white body, and all the pinkness that complemented it.

“Fuck, you are beautiful,” he exhaled, sliding his hands back to cup Sehun’s ass.

Sehun grabbed Aaden hands again and held them against the headboard. Aaden used the opportunity to reach up and brush a kiss on Sehun’s sternum before he latched his mouth around one of Sehun’s nipples.

A moan broke from Sehun’s throat, and he almost did not want to pull back. Aaden’s tongue was warm around the pebbling, hardening flesh. He sat back down on the man and scowled.

Then wrapping a hand around Aaden’s neck, he leaned back forward to kiss him on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

# C H A P T E R S I X

Aaden nearly clasped a hand over Sehun’s mouth. His moans were getting louder with each thrust, although the noisy creaking of the bed muffled their cries and grunts quite well.

Sehun had his hands pinned to Aaden’s chest while Aaden had his latched on the sides of the boy’s swaying hips.

“Slow down,” Aaden huffed, thumbs digging into the sides of Sehun’s waist. “We are going to break the bed.”

Sehun either did not hear him past all the whimpers that were spilling from his lips or he simply did not care, he continued to ride on top of Aaden with his head tossed back and eyes clenched.

Eventually pushing himself up by the elbows, Aaden wrapped his arms around his lover and hungrily kissed his mouth. Sehun buried his hands in Aaden’s hair, parting his lips open for Aaden’s commanding tongue.

This was all more than what Aaden had hoped for when he arrived at the inn with a handful of broken and mangled flowers. He had expected Sehun to stay mad. After all, Aaden had messed up catastrophically. Not that he was complaining, of course. But this was more than he could have asked for. He was glad that Sehun was willing to put it all behind them and move forward.

Disconnecting their lips, Aaden tilted his head to bruise Sehun’s neck with rough kisses that had Sehun’s throat trembling against Aaden’s tongue with guttural moans.

Sehun slowed down then, gasping for air, holding onto Aaden’s shoulders and the back of his head like he was ready to collapse.

Picking him up in his arms, Aaden rose to his knees before plopping Sehun down on the bed under him, right on top of the torn petals of the flowers he had brought Sehun.

Fuck, he had never looked so beautiful… Aaden could eat him whole.

Sehun groaned and gripped fast onto Aaden’s wrist when Aaden pulled out momentarily and folded Sehun’s legs forward so that his knees were pressed into his shoulders.

“Aaden,” Sehun let out in a moan as Aaden spat onto the reddened opening of Sehun’s ass cleft before smearing the spit all over it with his tongue. “Oh, God…”

Sliding his fingers into Aaden’s hair, he clutched at it while Aaden brushed the throbbing rim of muscle with his tongue before gently thrusting the tip in. He tasted like the sweet lubricant he had oiled Aaden’s cock up with earlier. Sehun took himself in his free hand and stroked himself to climax.

Aaden straightened up and kissed the boy all over his thighs, giving Sehun some time to come down from his high.

“Okay?” he asked. Sehun nodded his head jadedly, panting like he had run a mile.

Aaden planted his knees firmly into the thin mattress and raised one of Sehun’s legs to rest it on his shoulder. He spat onto his hand and fisted his cock, not having the patience to grab the bottle of sweet-smelling oil on the nightstand, although he quite liked the way it tasted on Sehun.

He had blushed when he realized that Sehun had been prepared for this.

With each day, it became clearer to Aaden that the only course of action that would secure his happiness in the future with Sehun was to leave his captaincy for good. He had gotten his redemption, his good name was restored, and he found the peace that he had spent all his life searching for.

But that peace would only be complete once he had made sure that Slavaria would be left in good hands. It was the promise he had made the country when he had taken his oath, the promise he had made the old king.

He made Sehun come two more times before he was done. The bed could not fit them both, so they shifted on the mattress once more. Sehun, with most of his body resting on top of Aaden, quietly drew his forefinger along Aaden’s haired sternum as their limbs stayed tangled under the blanket.

“You are unbelievable,” commented Sehun in a very soft whisper.

“What?”

The room was too dark for Aaden to be able to make out Sehun’s expression.

“Why am I unbelievable?” he asked, a hand stroking Sehun’s back.

Sehun nuzzled into Aaden’s chest, drawing a deep breath. “You just are. You always managed to surprise me. Though not in a good way all the time.”

He raised his head then and looked at Aaden.

“You are the best thing to ever happen to me too, Aaden,” he muttered and gently stroked a side of Aaden’s face with his fingers. “I won’t ever… say goodbye to you. I will never give up on us.”

Aaden could barely find his breath again. “Me neither,” he said with difficulty before lifting his head to brush a kiss on Sehun’s lips.

Sehun pulled back for a moment before he lunged back at Aaden, kissing him passionately. Sliding a hand down Aaden’s abdomen, he wrapped it around Aaden’s cock.

“Again?” Aaden rasped against the boy’s mouth. “Not that I’m saying no, but are you sure…” He lightly touched Sehun’s hip.

“What’s the matter? Getting old, Captain Ragnavor?” Sehun scoffed with a smirk, tongue licking Aaden’s lips teasingly.

That was when Aaden shoved Sehun down on the bed and turned him to stand on all fours, grabbing a handful of Sehun’s hair on the back of his head.

* * *

“You’re leaving already?” Sehun asked, sitting up after, a wince lightly crumpling his face. They had gone at it a second time before they had managed to get a couple of hours of sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

“I have to,” Aaden replied, looking out the window. The sun was starting to come up. “There is a… duel tournament today.”

Sehun blinked at him. “For the princess?”

Aaden glanced back at him. “How did you know?”

“Rose… told us that the last time one of the princesses was courted, it turned into a tournament. I didn’t think she meant it… literally.”

After pulling the shirt on, Aaden sat down on the bed again. “Fredegar is participating.”

“And if he wins, he will get to marry the princess?”

“No,” said Aaden. “But it will be a chance to impress her.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Sehun’s forehead then his lips. “Thank you… for… this.”

Sehun’s cheeks turned red, and he lowered his gaze. “You don’t have to thank me.”

“Not just for what we did. But for… forgiving me.”

Sehun picked up a crumpled petal from the bed and sighed. “Your flowers. We ruined them.”

“That’s okay.” Aaden grinned. “I’ll get you some more if you like them.”

Sehun met his gaze. “Of course, I like them.”

Aaden swallowed and licked his lips. “You do?”

“Yes, Aaden,” Sehun let out, blushing fiercely. “I love them. I love them even more when you’re the one getting them for me.”

Alvar was the only other man who had gotten him flowers. Rich, big bouquets of them.

Grabbing the back of Sehun’s head, Aaden kissed him once more on the lips before he rose from the bed.

“I don’t know when I will be able to come around again, but I suppose–” he began to say.

“No,” Sehun cut him off. “Let’s not make promises. It hurts too much when we can’t keep them.”

Aaden’s face wilted a little, but he agreed. “There will come a time when you will have me all to yourself, okay?”

Sehun smiled. “One more kiss before you go?”

Aaden nearly removed all of his clothes again and jumped right back into the bed. But he managed to stay strong as he gave Sehun one final kiss before he made his way out of the room.

* * *

Sehun joined Lily and Reyan at the table the next morning, hoping that they would not notice the slight limp in his walk as he approached them. Lily stared at him as he hungrily wolfed down the ryebread and anchovies.

“Someone’s hungry,” commented Lily, smirking.

Sehun tried not to give anything away.

“I heard it all night,” added Lily.

Coughing, Sehun grabbed the tankard from Reyan’s hand and drank nervously. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he muttered without meeting Lily’s teasing eyes.

Lily laughed. “I’m happy for you,” he whispered, leaning across the table. “So, you guys are good now?”

Sehun side eyed Reyan, who seemed too occupied with the orange puddings. “I suppose,” he said. “I just decided to… give him the time he asked for. Meanwhile, I’ll keep doing my thing without worrying too much about him.”

“That’s impossible,” said Lily. “We will always worry about the ones we love.”

Sehun sighed and looked to Reyan again. “Slow down,” he told the boy, who was stuffing two slabs of pudding into his mouth. “No one is going to take your food away from you.”

Rose was busy behind the counter, entertaining her morning customers.

“Are we going to the palace today?” Sehun asked Lily eagerly.

“Well, I am,” said Lily. “What about you? Would you like to come along today?”

“Yes!” Sehun rasped quickly with a little more enthusiasm than Lily must have been hoping for.

“Quite a spin on that,” he remarked. “Are you hoping to see your man there?”

“No,” said Sehun. “Aaden told me that… there is a duelling tournament today.”

Lily blinked. “Really? Then I suppose we would not want to miss it.”

* * *

“I have to win,” said Fredegar, scowling at everyone in the room. He yanked his arm away from the royal seamstress, who was trying to lace his sleeve up. “I _must_.”

“Your Majesty,” Halwert said, smiling faintly.

His calm demeanour had been unnerving Aaden all morning. But after the night that he had had with Sehun, Aaden was in the best mood he had ever been in in weeks. Not even Halwert could break him today.

“I told you,” said Halwert. “You needn’t worry about anything. I have made sure that victory will be ours.”

“How did you make sure of that?” asked Aaden. “It’s a duel. And His Majesty must draw the name of his first opponent. I do not see how _you_ figure into any of this.”

Halwert sneered at Aaden then. “I am the king’s advisor. My duty is to ensure that all is in order for His Grace. Trust. I will not let him down.”

That was not at all what Aaden was worried about.

Something about Halwert’s confidence discomposed Aaden greatly. And it did little to reassure Fredegar, too.

“This is my chance to impress her,” said Fredegar, tugging at the collars of his tunic. “I cannot lose. I cannot lose her to anyone else.”

“You are taking this more personally now,” Aaden pointed out. “It’s no longer about marrying her to secure the throne, is it?”

Fredegar stopped and glowered at Aaden. “No, it isn’t,” he spat. “Now that Alvar is here, I must compete with him for the attention, don’t I? I need to make my mark. I must show these people that I am just as good as him.”

“Oh, you are _better_ , Your Majesty,” said Halwert like he was brimming with pride. “You are a pedigree. He is a bastard. Everyone knows that. Besides, he doesn’t seem interested in winning Princess Halynn’s hand in marriage. And if he were, King Tybalt will never marry his precious daughter to a bastard like him. You are the King of Slavaria. A pure blood.”

“In case you haven’t noticed,” said Fredegar. “that does not matter to these people. It does not matter to the princess. They are all hobnobbing with that bastard like he is one of their own!”

Aaden kept silent. In the past, he would have sympathised with Fredegar’s resentment toward his half-brother. But now that he knew what a fraud Fredegar was, he could not bring himself to see eye to eye with the boy on anything.

Even if he were willing to see past the boy’s mistakes due to his foolish youthfulness, he could never trust Fredegar to change for the better anytime soon.

He was easily manipulated. He was greedy and reckless, unkind and unempathetic, selfish and short-sighted. Slavaria would fall in his reign.

How could Aaden have lost all faith in this boy in the matter of weeks?

A guard came up to summon Fredegar to the courtyard, where the tournament was being held.

Aaden had not seen Fredegar on the field per se, so he had no idea how well-versed the boy was in combat, but he had been taking lessons, as all princes of Slavaria did, for years. Still, Fredegar was no warrior. Neither was any of the other men competing for Princess Halynn’s hand in marriage.

“Be confident, Your Majesty,” Halwert told Fredegar, falling at his side. “I have your back. As always.”

Fredegar heaved a sigh and stiffly made his way out of the chambers. “Fantastic,” he muttered as they approached the courtyard. Aaden could already hear the ruckus that was panning out in the courtyard, each contender stretching their limbs and guzzling ginger-infused bracers by the pint.

The King and Queen of Laga were seated on a dais, both looking more excited than the men preparing to maim each other for their daughter, who were seated right next to them. Aaden eventually caught Halynn’s eyes that were staring at him. He quickly looked away, not because he was intimidated, but because he had never been comfortable meeting such evocative gazes. He could not even look _Sehun_ in the eye when the boy was leering at him.

Halwert refused a servant who tried to hand Fredegar a tankard of the drink, that might not only energize the men, but also help numb their pain in the ring.

“What do you think?” Fredegar asked Aaden, frowning at the other men.

As much as Aaden had no intent of helping Fredegar win the duel, he said, “Don’t exhaust yourself too much in the first half.”

Fredegar pinned him with an odd, curious look. “If it gets too close,” he muttered then, just for Aaden to hear. “you know what to do.”

Aaden held his hands at his back and gave a curt nod of his head. He doubted that it would get that far, and even if it did, he would be the last person to stop it.

Of course, he did not mean it. He might resent Fredegar for what he had done to Reyan and Sehun, but it was highly unlikely that his moral compass would let him stand by and watch while the boy got mangled to death on a foreign land. He wanted Fredegar to be brought to justice, to be overthrown by his court and people.

When he glanced at the Lagan Princess again, his eyebrows furrowed, meeting her steady gaze.

King Tybalt commenced the duel, proudly raising his winecup. Fredegar and the other contending men stood around the ring while two of the men stepped in, huffing like mad bulls.

It did not take them long to charge at one another at full tilt. Upon contact, they knocked each other to the ground. One of them staggered as he pushed himself up to his feet, shaking his head.

Aaden briefly glimpsed Halwert smirking, arms crossed across his chest. He refrained himself from asking the old man what mischief he was up to. He surveyed the courtyard, eyes searching for Alvar.

“Looking for someone?” he heard Alvar before he turned his head around with a start to face the simpering prince.

Alvar sidled next to Aaden with his hands in the pockets of his breeches, his attention fixed on the two duelling men in the ring.

“This brings back fond memories, doesn’t it?” he commented without looking at Aaden.

Aaden did not bother to reply on that, not wanting to relive his duel with Alvar, which had left him with a broken heart briefly, even though he had won the duel, not by his own account, though. Alvar was just putting on a show to win Sehun’s sympathy.

Aaden reminded himself that this was beyond his rivalry with Alvar now.

“You are not participating?” he asked, keeping his eyes on the man that was just heaved over the ring, eliminating him from the duel. The next one stepped in, surprisingly looking more enervated than the men who had entered the ring in the first round. It was not just him that was sweating bullets. The other men were either exhausted from the midday heat, or they were so anxious that they were turning pallid.

“To be determined,” replied Alvar with a shrug.

Aaden clenched his jaw. What was Alvar doing? At this rate, Fredegar was going to make his mark. Would he really allow his brother to marry Princess Halynn if it came to it? It would bump Fredegar’s security up on the throne.

“You need to partake,” Aaden said under his breath. “You can easily take every last one of them.”

Alvar turned to him at last and arched an eyebrow. “Are you cheering me on, Ragnavor?”

“Better you than him,” Aaden groaned, rolling his eyes.

Alvar scoffed. “He’ll lose. Don’t worry. He’s up next, and there are five more after him. There is no way he is going to best six of them.”

Aaden had his doubts, too. But when he saw both the men in the ring drop to the ground, gasping for air, nearly yielding just after a handful of minutes, his face creased up in scrutiny.

When he glanced at Alvar, the man was wearing a similar expression, frowning at the ring with something like disbelief and confusion.

Fredegar stepped into the ring with a newfound confidence as soon as one of the two men had yielded. He teetered out of the ring and grabbed onto his personal guards, looking like he was about to be sick.

“Alvar,” Aaden exhaled.

“I know,” Alvar replied, scowling at the ring as Fredegar charged at his opponent, almost effortlessly knocking him out of the ring. The next contender to enter the ring, though did not look as pale and worn out as the others, was significantly smaller in size.

Aaden glanced to Halwert, who was grinning victoriously at Fredegar. He then looked to the barrel of the drink the men were quaffing earlier. Some were still downing pints of it.

“Fuck,” he hissed under his breath and turned to Alvar. “Halwert must have spiked the bracer.”

“Yeah, I puzzled that out about two minutes ago,” Alvar muttered back, his scowling eyes still fixed on Fredegar, who was tossing his opponent around like the latter was a sack of flour.

“The king should know,” said Aaden, and as he immediately took a step forward, Alvar caught his arm and held him back.

“No. I’ve got a better idea.” Releasing Aaden’s arm, Alvar started for the ring, jostling through the crowd of spectators while removing his shirt. Everyone stepped aside to gawk at the Slavarian bastard prince instead of the duel.

He stopped briefly in his tracks to grab a tankard from one of the eliminated contenders’ hand and downed the spiked drink. Aaden blinked and confusedly stared at what was unfolding before him.

Just as Fredegar shoved his opponent toward the edge of the ring, Alvar caught the back of the man’s neck and yanked him out of the ring, throwing him to the ground.

The crowd fell silent for a moment, and Aaden saw Halwert’s jaw drop to the floor, his face paling like a ghost’s.

Halynn rose from her seat, her eyes bulging in shock first before they began to glower. She slumped back in her seat when her mother tugged at her arm.

Fredegar, with a heaving chest, gaped at his brother, who entered the ring with a smug grin etched on his face. Alvar rolled his shoulders and cracked the joints in his neck. No matter the crowd, Alvar would always be the biggest man in a place. He was as tall as Aaden, and twice as burly and muscled. Aaden recalled the duel with him then. Alvar relied completely on his strength. And it was almost enough to defeat even someone as skilled and agile as Aaden.

None of these men stood a chance with the brute force Alvar brought to his duels.

“What are you doing?” spat Fredegar. “I thought you weren’t participating. This isn’t fair.”

Alvar blinked and then laughed. He looked to King Tybalt and bowed. “Your Excellency, my dear friend,” he said. Tybalt looked more amused than anything else. It was clear to see that he was not offended by Alvar’s sudden ingress in the tournament. “How about I save us some time?”

He then turned to the other men, who already looked weary, even though they had not fought yet.

“All of you,” said Alvar. “versus me.”

King Tybalt snorted and clapped his hands. “That should be quite a show to watch!” he exclaimed. “What if you are bested, Skyborn?”

Alvar smirked at the Lagan King. “Then your daughter may mete out the forfeit as she sees fit.”

Halynn looked more intrigued than she was three seconds ago. She drew a deep breath and stared back at Alvar, who was smiling condescendingly at her now.

“Whoever that is standing in the end,” announced Tybalt. “shall be the champion of this duel!”

Grinning, Alvar faced Fredegar, who was gawping at his brother without a blink or a breath.

“I don’t want to bruise your pretty face, Egar,” said Alvar as the muscles on his back tautened visibly. “So, how about you yield and take a bow while you still can.”

The other men dragged their feet into the ring. One of them shook his head and retreated, withdrawing from the tournament. Smart move.

Halwert walked over to Aaden, looking distraught and frankly panicked. “This cannot be happening,” he said shakily.

Aaden nearly smiled. “Well, maybe Fredegar still has a chance.”

Halwert scowled at him then. “You battled Alvar.”

“And I beat him.”

“You are a soldier! The Commander of an army.” Halwert rubbed his forehead. “We must stop this.”

Aaden maintained a stony face. He knew that Alvar’s plan had initially been to let Fredegar reach humiliation on his own account. Now, not only would he defeat the King of Slavaria, he would also permanently ruin Fredegar’s chances of getting with Princess Halynn.

Aaden was certain that there would be other bitter consequences that would follow Fredegar and Halwert’s resentment, but for now, he decided to relish in the duel that was about to take place.

“I have to think of something,” said Halwert as he moved away from Aaden again.

Fredegar took a step back as the other men lunged at Alvar first. It was a smart tactic to wear Alvar out first before attacking him. But men like Alvar, who had had decades of experience on the battlefield, would barely break a sweat taking on ten men at the same time. Especially inexperienced duellers like these men.

His hand flung up at the first man and clutched around the neck. The crowd gasped as Alvar lifted the man off the ground before slamming him back down.

“Wow!” King Tybalt exclaimed and grinned.

The next guy managed to swing a fist in Alvar’s way, but it did not take Alvar two steps to dodge it before he raised a leg and stomped on the other man’s chest, sending him flying past the ring.

That left Fredegar and one other opponent. They charged at the same time, much to the crowd’s surprise. Alvar must have seen it coming, however, because slid to the side and ducked under Fredegar’s swinging arm.

Fredegar groaned and staggered when Alvar brutally elbowed him on the ribs. Wasting no time, Alvar hooked a strong arm around the other nobleman’s neck and brought him down to the ground.

The crowd was now cheering for him. It was revering him. Halynn was on her feet, and so were her parents.

Alvar straightened up and grunted when Fredegar drove into him headfirst, arms locking around Alvar’s waist. He nearly lost his footing and toppled, but he quickly regained it and plunged his elbow into Fredegar’s back before kneeing the boy in the abdomen.

Coughing, Fredegar released his brother and stumbled back.

“What’s the matter, baby brother?” asked Alvar, panting a little. “Running out of tricks, are you?”

Huffing angrily, Fredegar lurched forward and charged at Alvar for one last time with a fist.

Catching the fist, Alvar twisted Fredegar’s arm and held it in that painful position for a moment, cocking an eyebrow at Fredegar, who was writhing and squirming.

With one hand gripping Fredegar’s fist, twisting the arm to the point of almost dislocating his shoulder, Alvar clamped his other hand around Fredegar’s neck before he rammed his head against his brother’s.

That sent Fredegar dropping to the ground with blood oozing out of his nose.

Scowling menacingly, Alvar dropped to one of his knees and grabbed Fredegar’s tunic by the chest, yanking him up to sit for a moment.

“Grow the fuck up,” Alvar spat at the boy before shoving him back to the ground and rose to his full height.

Aaden had not noticed that the entire courtyard had gone silent once more. And then there was a thunderous applause, eliciting by King Tybalt, who looked so impressed that he might have married his daughter off to Alvar right that instant.

“That is a warrior!” he cried, curling an arm around his daughter’s shoulders. Halynn was staring at Alvar unblinkingly, and in that moment, her eyes were for no one else. “Impressive, right?”

She shrugged out of her father’s embrace then and pinned Alvar with an indifferent look.

“And the winner is none other than our beloved Prince Alvar Skyborn of Slavaria!” announced King Tybalt. “Name your prize, Alvar. Anything you want. That was such a treat!”

Halynn glanced at her father then almost nervously. Alvar smirked at her before turning to Tybalt again.

“Your hospitality has been more than enough,” said Alvar, bowing his head. “Perhaps some dark mead at the banquet tonight for me and my men.”

Tybalt’s eyebrows rose, and he glanced to his daughter, who now looked annoyed and insulted. The other men would have easily asked her for a prize.

Perhaps that was Alvar’s game plan.

Groaning, Halynn stepped down from the dais and stormed off with her hands fisted at her sides.

Aaden could not find Halwert in the crowd. Steelshout and the other guards hurried to help Fredegar, who angrily refused their help and stomped away.

“Alvar,” Aaden called, approaching the man as the crowd dispersed. “Are you all right?”

“Not really,” said Alvar. “My head is starting to spin.”

“Why did you drink it?”

“So that it would be a fair fight,” he said, breathing heavily. Aaden walked by his side. “Plus, you don’t think Halwert will try to turn this on me? He would have complained to Tybalt that I was the one who cheated by spiking the drink. Now, it would not seem like a credible accusation anymore.”

Aaden had not thought about that, but it certainly sounded like something Halwert was capable of doing. “So, you decided that you would take the chance of dying from poison?”

“It could not have been anything too poisonous. My bet is that it’s cassava root. It’s not enough to kill healthy grown men, but enough to make them go sick for an hour or two.”

Still, Aaden could not believe Alvar would take that risk. “What now?” he asked.

“I’m going to lay down for a while after throwing up.”

“No, I mean about Halwert cheating.”

“Leave that to me, Ragnavor. You should lay low. I’ll speak to Tybalt myself. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

As much as Aaden would love to stay out of this, he did not think that he could. How much should he actually trust Alvar to do the right thing?

He stopped as Alvar proceeded up to his room.

Part of him wanted to find Halwert right this instant and take him to King Tybalt. But once again, there was no proof that Halwert had done such a thing, and it would only mess everything up. Besides, Tybalt would catch on. It was only a matter of time before someone else noticed that the drink had been tampered with.

Aaden walked back to the barrel and grabbed a tankard before filling it with some of the drink. He then gave it a good sniff.

It smelled like ginger and something else that could have been cassava, but there was no telling if it really had been that.

* * *

“I think it’s in the courtyard,” said Sehun, hurrying Lily and Reyan. He had heard a commotion as soon as they had stepped past the gates. But the voices were not as loud anymore. “I don’t want to miss it.”

“Where’s the courtyard?” asked Lily.

“I don’t know,” said Sehun with a frown.

“Maybe we’re too late.”

Sehun dearly hoped that they were not. The last time he had witnessed a duel, it had ended on a very bad note for everybody. He would love to replace that sour memory with a good, exciting one.

“Come on,” he huffed and turned the corner. It was then when he crashed against someone. Someone tall and incredibly strong because it felt like he had run into a wall. “I’m so sor–”

He cut himself short when he raised his head and met a pair of familiar blue eyes that had haunted his thoughts and heart for so long.

It felt like the subtle sting that one felt a few hours after burning a spot on their skin. Wildly uncomfortable.

Still, Sehun could not bring himself to turn away or get his feet to function.

“Uh-oh,” he heard Lily whisper at his back.

Alvar was staring back at Sehun like he was unsure of whether or not Sehun was actually there. He looked dazed and confused, and there was something about his complexion that made him look dreadful.

He was not wearing any shirt. His hair was tousled, even though it was as short as it always was.

It would never be not weird to run into Alvar. And perhaps that was how it was for everyone who ran into their first lover unexpectedly. Sehun had relinquished his virtue to this man, after all.

But he had not known that Alvar was here. Or in Laga. He would have determinedly avoided this place if he had known. When did Alvar arrive? Did he come with Fredegar and the others? Or did he arrive later? Did Aaden know? Of course, he knew. Why had he not told Sehun anything about it?

“Alvar,” Sehun let out when he managed to find a small fraction of his voice again.

Alvar blinked at him like he was just slapped awake. “Sehun,” he said hoarsely.

Neither of them said another word. Sehun knew that he should just walk away, but his legs were not cooperating. His heart was pounding fiercely in his chest, and a sweat bead almost trickled down his temple.

But then Alvar made a movement, brushing past him. As relieved as Sehun was, he glanced back at the man with a worried frown.

“Did he look ill to you?” he asked Lily.

“Yes,” said Lily. “And very sexy.”

“Lily,” groaned Sehun.

“I’d love to go to town on a man like that. There is absolutely _nothing_ that I would not let a man like that do to me.”

“Lily!” Sehun hissed, eyes shooting to Reyan.

“What?” scoffed Lily. “That’s what a prince should look like. Strange how he isn’t married yet.”

Sehun could not even picture Alvar married. Of course, he had once foolishly entertained the childish fantasies of his where he would become one of Alvar’s consorts, even though the idea of sharing the man had sickened him.

“He looked ill,” Sehun sighed, turning on his heel again once Alvar had disappeared from his sight. “I never should have come here.”

“Why?”

“I did not want to run into him.”

“Well, nothing unpleasant happened, right?”

“Nothing could be more unpleasant than running into him.”

When they finally arrived at the courtyard, the servants were cleaning the ring of chalk from the ground. Sehun’s eyes instantly darted to Aaden who was nursing a tankard in his hand and a hard grimace on his face.

“Brother!” Reyan yapped after him before Sehun could.

Aaden spun around with a start. “Reyan? Sehun…”

Reyan hurried over to his brother and tried to take the tankard from his hand. “I’m so thirsty.”

“Not for you,” Aaden said, pulling the tankard away at once. He placed it on the barrel and frowned at them. “What are you doing here?”

“We are here to assist Madam Prudence with the king’s attire for the birthday dance,” said Lily. “Did we miss the duel where uncultured hormonal men maim each other for the attention of a woman?”

“Just,” said Aaden dully.

“Aaden,” Sehun called then. “Can I… talk to you for a moment?”

“Come on, little doe,” Lily said, hooking an arm around Reyan’s. “Let’s leave the lovers to themselves.”

Aaden glanced around before he followed Sehun to the end of the corridor. “What is it?” he asked.

Sehun noticed the restlessness in Aaden’s gaze. He could not even keep his hands still at his sides. “Is something wrong?” inquired Sehun.

Aaden looked over his shoulder as though to make sure that no one was coming their way. And then out of nowhere, he lunged at Sehun, hands flying up to close around the sides of Sehun’s face.

All air was knocked out of Sehun’s lungs when Aaden smashed their mouths together in a rough and brief kiss.

Aaden withdrew almost immediately and sighed. “I can’t stop thinking about last night,” he said in a low voice, his hands dropping from Sehun’s face.

Sehun licked his lips and lowered his head, blushing. He decided not to hound Aaden about not telling him about Alvar’s presence in Laga for the time being.

It was unbelievable how a single spontaneous romantic gesture from Aaden could make Sehun roll over like a puppy instantaneously.

“Sehun,” Aaden said at length, rubbing his bearded jaw. “I think it’s best that you and Reyan to show here after this.”

“Why?” asked Sehun. “Because of Alvar?” He did not keep that in for as long as he thought he would.

Aaden blinked. “You know he’s here?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Aaden paused and clenched his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, they met Sehun’s earnestly. “I did not think you’d want to know.”

Sehun folded his arms over his chest. “Well, I… I would not have come here if I had known he was here.”

Aaden’s expression hardened then. “Why not? I thought you were over him.”

“I am,” Sehun said. “But didn’t you just tell me not to come around anymore? Aren’t _you_ uncomfortable about me running into Alvar?”

“That’s not why I don’t want you to come here again,” said Aaden.

“Oh.”

“Did you… see him?” asked Alvar.

Sehun took a moment to nod his head. “We didn’t talk, though. He just… walked away.”

Aaden exhaled heavily. “It’s not safe for you to be around these people.”

“ _You_ are part of these people.”

Aaden took hold of Sehun’s hand then. “Just listen to me?”

“Aaden, I work for Lily. I want to help him out.”

“I’m pretty sure he make do without you.”

“This is important to me, too.”

“Can you just do as I say for once?”

Sehun huffed and withdrew his hand from Aaden’s grip. “All right. I’ll just sit in my rented room at the inn day in, day out until we leave.”

He turned away from Aaden and marched away.

Heaving a sigh, Aaden walked away in the opposite direction. He did, however, stop momentarily to glance back at Sehun once.

When he faced forward again, he halted abruptly, nearly bumping into one of Princess Halynn’s ladies-in-waiting. She bowed her head and without meeting his gaze, she said, “You are Captain Aaden Ragnavor, aren’t you?”

“Uh… Yes, I am,” he said, puzzled. “Why are you looking for me?”

“Oh, not me, My Lord,” she said. Aaden did not bother to correct her. “The princess would like to have a word with you in her private quarters.”

Aaden’s eyes widened, and then they narrowed sceptically. “Me?”

“Yes, Her Highness would like to see you in her quarters now.”

Scratching the back of his head, Aaden swallowed with difficulty. “Where are her… quarters?”

“If you follow me, I’ll show you the way.”

As much as Aaden thought that it would be inappropriate of him to privately rendezvous with the princess in her chambers, he followed the lady-in-waiting up the stairs to the second floor.

* * *

# C H A P T E R S E V E N

He found Halynn out in the corridor overlooking the corridor where he was just having the conversation with Sehun.

“Your Highness,” he greeted her. She slowly turned and faced him with a serious expression. She dismissed her lady-in-waiting and beckoned Aaden to enter her chambers. Aaden did not refuse.

He had expected silk bedspreads and velvet drapes. Pretty murals on the walls and ladylike dressers. He was surprised to find nothing but simplicity and ruggedness, carrying muted colours all around the chamber. The walls were adorned with decorative swords and battleaxes.

“We have met before, haven’t we?” asked Halynn, walking over to the balcony.

Aaden maintained a stoic face. “You were quite young when we did. It has been years, Your Highness.”

“Hmm.” She turned and faced him. “I do not remember you all that well. But you seemed familiar.”

Aaden pursed his lips. Where was this heading? And why was he summoned here? He stayed mum, waiting for Halynn to say more.

Her lips stretched into a soft smile eventually, and she lifted her gaze to meet Aaden’s almost embarrassedly.

“The boy who was just… with you,” she said after a while. Aaden stiffened, wondering how much she had seen. “he’s your lover, isn’t he?”

Aaden could not find the spirit to respond to that question. Part of him wanted to tell her that it was not any of her business to meddle in. But the way she was looking at him, so kindly, made him decide otherwise.

He nodded his head slowly.

“I heard last year about… the scandal,” she continued. Aaden usually brushed it off and walked away, but right now, he wanted the floor to swallow him up. “Your name has reached to every corner of the realm.”

“This seems aggressive,” Aaden muttered under his breath, huffing heavily. “Including myself.”

“Many of us thought that… what you did was incredibly romantic,” she said.

Aaden stared at her, frankly shocked. “Romantic, Your Highness?”

Was that why she had been fixing him with those funny looks every time they were in the same room? He had had a completely different idea. Somehow, this was worse.

“I know it was terrible,” she said, chuckling. It was the first time he saw her laugh like that. “But it is so adorable.”

Aaden could do nothing but gawk at her. _Adorable?_

“And he is very beautiful,” she added. It took Aaden a moment to realize that she was talking about Sehun. “I did not know that you were here with your lover. A romantic getaway?”

“Your Highness,” Aaden said. “if I am not offending you, I’d rather not discuss my private life with you.”

“Oh,” she let out, her face wilting at once. “I’m sorry. I just find it very… I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right.”

They stood there in a very awkward silence for a length.

Halynn then sighed and stepped back in, closing the distance between her and Aaden. “Not many people would be willing to do what you did for him, Captain. You must love him so much.”

“I do,” Aaden said that without missing a beat. “But I can’t figure out why you are… talking to me about all of this.”

“Because I want to do something for you,” she said determinedly. “I had a friend from another country who was in love with a baron’s son. Their… love was not accepted by their people.” She seemed like she was lost in her own thoughts for a moment. “It had ended tragically. I want to help you, Aaden.”

Aaden blinked. “Help me? How?”

“You are in Laga,” she said, grinning from ear to ear. “Have you not thought about… making use of the opportunity?”

“What opportunity are you talking about, Your Highness?”

“Call me Halynn,” she said as she made her way to the chaise lounge, where she took a graceful seat. “You do know that the priests and the law in Laga permit you to marry any consenting adult?”

Every fibre in Aaden froze. For a long moment, he was unable to turn a hair. He eventually cleared his throat uncomfortably and sucked in a shaky breath.

“I am going to pretend that I do not understand why you are me in this conversation, Princess,” he said coyly.

She let out a soft chuckle. “It isn’t my place,” she said. “But if you want it, I can pull some strings that could make it happen in a day.”

Aaden’s stomach clenched, and he was not sure if it were anxiety or a sudden rush of confused exhilaration that had his guts in knots.

He would be lying if he said that the idea of marrying Sehun had never crossed his mind. But the idea was always accompanied by the implausibility of it actually happening.

He knew for a fact that it would make Sehun happy. Hell, it would make Sehun happy like nothing else.

Aaden had never pictured himself married because he did not think that it would be probable. And finding out that he liked boys had made it all the more unlikely.

“Do you not… want to get married?” asked Halynn.

Aaden swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking. “It is not something… two men do.”

“Perhaps not in Slavaria,” she said. “But here, anyone is allowed to love whoever they want. They can marry whoever they want to marry.”

Aaden was not sure what his stance on marriage was. He was pretty certain that it was just something that society invented somewhere along the way, but had he been an ordinary commoner, he might have actually coveted it.

“The marriage will not be recognized outside of Laga,” said Aaden as a matter-of-factly.

“True,” replied Halynn. “But it would not mean that you are not married.”

She had a point. If this whole marriage thing was legitimate forsooth, he supposed it did not matter whether it was valid anywhere else; it would have happened regardless. They would have taken vows. They would have exchanged promises.

Sehun’s biggest complaint about Aaden was that he was not romantic enough. He was not expressive enough about his emotions. Sehun might not actually say it out loud, but he resented Aaden a little for not doing enough to show his affection.

A marriage would be the grandest gesture of his love for Sehun.

It would join them together in the most sacred union of it all.

Still, it sounded like an improbable idea.

“I appreciate your… support, Princess,” he said. “But it isn’t something that I think I’ll be up for.”

He bowed his head and turned around to leave.

“Of course,” she said behind him. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I did not mean to overstep my bounds.”

Aaden raised a hand to the doorknob and paused. Licking his lips, he faced the princess again. “If you do not mind _me_ overstepping now,” he said. She looked intrigued. “do you plan on choosing a husband by your birthday?”

She rose from her seat and drew in a deep breath. “Are you asking if I am interested in your king?”

Aaden did not respond.

She exhaled a heavy breath. “None of them interests me.”

“Not even… Alvar Skyborn?”

Her eyes flared up with either excitement or infuriation, Aaden could not tell. “As far as I know, he is not in competition with the other men. He has no interest in me.”

“But if he did,” said Aaden. “would it be an obvious choice?”

Halynn could not answer. She stared at Aaden like she had something stuck in her throat. Her cheeks slowly grew red, and she turned her face away.

“I do not like him,” Halynn said at length, though it sounded like the most ingenuous thing she had said today. “He is rude, cocky and presumptuous.”

Aaden could not argue with that. And he probably should not be talking Alvar up instead of Fredegar. Besides, it was clear to see that Alvar had gotten Halynn’s skin now. She would not be so troubled if she had not paid extra attention to that man.

“Aaden,” she called as Aaden turned away again. “Think about it what I said. It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

Aaden started to walk away, but he stopped once more, biting his lower lip.

* * *

Sehun learned later that day that the tournament was won by Alvar. He tried not to think much of it. He especially tried not to think of Alvar’s duel with Aaden, which he had lost.

Reyan told Madam Prudence that he would have won if he had participated now that he was older, taller and stronger, and he would have married a princess. Sehun doubted it, but he found the boy’s optimism and aplomb as charming as always.

He was wandering the corridors after slipping out of Madam Prudence’s workspace later in the afternoon. He was not sure what he was hoping to find.

Certainly not Aaden, though.

He did not want to be a hindrance to the man when he was on duty.

As he slumped back against a wall, he continued to wonder if the duel was what had left Alvar looking so pale earlier.

“Honeypearl!” he heard a voice boom into the corridor all of a sudden.

Jumping, Sehun turned around to look at Steelshout, who was walking towards him with a joyful smile etched on his face.

“Steelshout?” Sehun let out. “I didn’t know you were here.”

“I didn’t know _you_ were here,” said Steelshout, looking like he wanted to give Sehun a hug. He did not, however.

Sehun rubbed the back of his neck.

“So, you’re the reason Strongstare has been slipping away every now and then,” said Steelshout. It took Sehun a moment to recall who Strongstare was. It was hilarious now that Sehun thought about it. If there was one thing that Aaden did best, it was staring daggers into every single person in his field of vision. He remembered all the times the man had stared him down every time they ran into each other at the barracks.

He still did it now, except now, his stares were a little more loving and a little less hostile.

Sehun ought to call Aaden, _lovingly_ , by that nickname hereon.

“Strongstare has been sneaking off?” he asked Steelshout, unable to hold back a smile. He felt so cheeky.

“Oh, yeah,” said Steelshout. “But now I know why.”

Sehun gnawed at his lower lip for a moment. “Can you not tell anyone that he has been slacking off at work because of me, though?”

Steelshout cocked an eyebrow.

“I’m sure he would not want that reputation,” Sehun added, feeling a little guilty. It must be hard for Aaden to be so torn between his duty to his country and his responsibilities to Sehun as a lover.

“Don’t worry about it,” said Steelshout. “I tap in when he needs to get away for a bit.” He raised a hand to Sehun’s shoulder. “It’s nice seeing you again, Honeypearl.”

Sehun wondered if the man even knew his actual name. He did not bother to correct him. He liked the nickname.

“What are you doing here?” asked Steelshout.

“Oh, I’m here to work, actually,” said Sehun. “For the royal seamstress.”

“Ah. Well, I’ll let you get back to that, then. Take care, Honeypearl.”

Sehun smiled as Steelshout started to walk away.

He stopped a servant eventually and asked which room Prince Alvar was staying in.

* * *

When he had eventually found it, he halted abruptly when he saw a crowned man angrily storm out through the door with his fists clenched at his sides. Sehun wondered if he were the Lagan King.

Once he was certain that the coast was clear, he approached the door and gave it a light knock. Nobody answered at first. He knocked again.

He then heard a coarse and annoyed, “Come in!”

He did not enter immediately. He should turn around and walk away. He was not even sure what he was doing here. Why should he care even if Alvar were dying?

That was the thing about firsts, right? No one ever forgot them.

“I said, come in!” he heard Alvar roar on the other side of the door.

Holding his breath, Sehun turned the doorknob and walked in. He closed the door behind him before he went looking for Alvar.

He found the man in bed with an arm draped over his forehead. His heaving chest was bathed in sweat. There was a physician right next to him. He collected his simples and left promptly.

Alvar removed his arm from his face to look at the visitor. His weary, bloodshot eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when they met Sehun.

He sat up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. “What are you doing in here?” he asked, frowning at Sehun in something like confusion.

Sehun fidgeted with his fingers. This was a terrible idea. “I… wanted to congratulate you on… winning the duelling tournament,” he said in a shaky voice.

Alvar pinned him with a grimace, like it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. “Okay, why are you really here, Sehun?” he asked almost tiredly.

Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed then. “You do not look so good. Is something… wrong?”

“Why do you care?”

That’s right. Why did Sehun even care?!

And why was Alvar snapping and barking at him?

“I don’t,” he ended up saying. It was so pathetic. This was so embarrassing. He should leave.

Alvar’s eyes narrowed. “Then fucking leave,” he spat before falling back on the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Sehun turned around to leave. But he stopped. God, why did he stop…

He walked over to a side of Alvar’s bed and grabbed a pillow to squeeze it under the ailing man’s head. Alvar looked up at him with even more confusion.

“What are you doing, Sehun?” he asked, sighing then.

“You looked like you need an extra pillow.”

Alvar sat up on the edge of the bed then, shoulders slouched, head hung. “You need to stop. You’re not making this easier for me.”

Sehun was not sure what he was talking about. But he decided that he was done holding onto these grievances that were making it difficult for him to find his peace.

He took a seat on the bed next to Alvar. “I forgive you,” he said.

Alvar blinked and stared at him. “What?”

Sehun drew a deep breath. “I forgive you for breaking my heart,” he said. “I forgive you for… leaving me when I needed you most. I forgive you for washing your hands off me when I was helpless.”

Alvar looked away. “I don’t remember apologizing for all that,” he muttered.

“You don’t have to,” said Sehun. “And I… apologize for… breaking your trust. I made a mistake of… sleeping with Aaden, thinking that it would help you. But honestly, I just… I was falling for him. I don’t think I did for you after all. And I should have been more forthcoming to both you and Aaden about it. I have been punished enough for my mistakes.”

Alvar did not say anything. He kept his head and gaze low, as though he did not want to meet Sehun’s eyes.

Perhaps this was the real reason Sehun had come looking for Alvar. To get the closure he needed.

He lifted a hand and touched Alvar’s shoulder when he thought the man was about to fall over. He was shocked to feel Alvar’s burning hot skin. Alvar shuddered a little at the touch, shaking his head, shrugging Sehun’s hand off him.

Sehun withdrew his hand and bit his lip.

“It’s so like you,” Alvar said at length. “to be so… naïve.”

“I don’t think I am naïve, Alvar,” said Sehun. “I have grown. I have learned that no one can go on living with all these anger and resentment. The man I love taught me to forgive, even the cruellest of betrayals. If he could find it in his heart to forgive what I did to him, then I can certainly forgive you.”

Alvar swallowed hard, bringing his head up to finally face Sehun. He had never looked so vulnerable. Men were always at their weakest when they were ill. Sehun had learned that from Aaden, too.

Aaden always turned into an attention-hungry baby whenever he was down with a cold or fever.

“I know that you never loved me,” said Sehun with an ache in his chest. “But you had been kind to me. You made sure that I was comfortable and safe. If it weren’t real for you, it had been for me. For that, I should thank you. And you somehow ended up being the reason why I met Aaden. And I will never not be grateful for that.”

He rose from the bed and blinked away the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

“I wish you the best, Alvar,” said Sehun. “I hope you find your peace, too.”

“Sehun,” Alvar said, catching Sehun’s hand just as Sehun began to turn away. Sehun did not pull his hand away from the other man’s weak grip. “I might have not… been in love with you at that time. But I won’t deny that I haven’t regretted letting you go.”

Sehun said nothing.

“And it’s… a kick in the gut to realize that… I do have feelings for you. Especially now. Looking at the person you have become,” said Alvar. “It would not have angered me so much to the point of washing my hands off you when I found out you and Ragnavor were…” he trailed off, shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter. You deserve to be happy. You should know that. Don’t let the world punish you, just because you think you deserve to be punished.”

“Is that how you get by? Never let the world punish you, even though you deserve it?” asked Sehun.

Alvar smiled at him then. It was a very feeble smile that almost made Sehun feel sorry for the man. “I am letting it punish me now, aren’t I?” He slowly let go of Sehun’s hand then. “For what it’s worth, I _am_ sorry.”

An apology. God, Sehun did not think that it would feel so good. His chest immediately felt like it was a thousand times lighter and that he could soar if he wanted to.

“Well,” Alvar then said. “We did have some good times, didn’t we?”

“We sure did,” Sehun let out, smiling one last time before he leaned down to brush a kiss to Alvar’s sweaty forehead, running his fingers through the man’s damp hair. “Feel better soon, Alvar.”

Perhaps their meetings hereafter would not be so awkward or filled with grievances. Perhaps when they ran into one another months or years from now, they might even be able to wish each other the best.

* * *

“Are you out of your mind?! Do you think no one would suspect a thing?” Fredegar was yelling at Halwert when Aaden entered the room later that evening. He stopped himself and scowled in Aaden’s way.

“Is everything okay?” inquired Aaden, looking to Halwert, whose concerned expression was a little more than disconcerting.

“Yes,” the old man said, anyway. “Where have you been?”

Aaden ignored him and turned to Fredegar. “Have you had a healer take a look at your nose? It might be broken.”

“It isn’t,” spat Fredegar, wincing a little. “That was so… humiliating. I can’t believe he would do such a thing.”

“It does not seem like he is after the princess,” said Aaden. “You still stand a chance.” This two-faced thing was hard. Truly. Aaden was not used to playing such games. Betrayal was not his forte. Even though Fredegar deserved what was coming to him, Aaden was exhausted from having to betray one’s trust every waking moment now.

Fredegar’s glower darted to Halwert. “Let us hope so. Ragnavor, I want you to keep an eye on my brother. I don’t know what he is up to, but he is up to something.”

Aaden bowed his head and took his leave. Fredegar then quietly told Halwert to fix the mess he had made before anyone found out.

* * *

Alvar was pulling on a robe, wobbling towards the liquor table when Aaden let himself in the next morning.

“Did you talk to King Tybalt?” asked Aaden impatiently.

Alvar sighed as he poured himself a glass of wine. “I’m feeling fine, by the way. Thank you for asking.”

“You drank that thing on your own.”

“He figured it out,” said Alvar, turning to face Aaden at last. “But I asked him to not do anything about it right now. He suspects Egar, since he was the only one who hadn’t touched the bracer.”

“That plays in your favour, doesn’t it?” asked Aaden.

“This isn’t enough,” spat Alvar. “What are they going to do? Go to war with my brother because he cheated at a tournament? Even Tybalt wouldn’t risk that. Besides, Egar is more desperate than ever now. He’ll get even messier. So, we just wait until he makes one final fatal mistake.”

Aaden huffed heavily. “Gael suggested that we should force the truth out of them.”

“Gael is an irascible son of a bitch,” said Alvar. “One of his more admirable traits, unfortunately.” He smirked at Aaden then. “He told me you used to bend his brother.”

“Alvar,” Aaden growled through his clenched teeth then.

Shrugging, Alvar returned to the bed. “The poison is already wearing off.”

“Any word from your men in Slavaria?”

“No. Not yet.” Alvar briefly looked away like he had spaced out. He eventually faced Aaden again. “He is one of a kind, isn’t he?”

“Are we still talking about Gael?” asked Aaden, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alvar heaved a heavy breath. “Sehun.”

Aaden’s expression hardened. “You promised to stay away from him.”

“I made no such promises, Ragnavor,” scoffed Alvar. “But don’t worry. I won’t… jeopardize our alliance even for someone as exquisite as him. Besides, I have my eyes set on a more favourable prospect.”

“Do you mean Princess Halynn?” Aaden let his arms fall back to his sides.

A corner of Alvar’s lips quirked into a smirk. “She’d make a fine queen, wouldn’t she?”

“It has been your plan all along, you bastard,” said Aaden.

Alvar smiled, licking his chapped lips. “I haven’t even started courting her, and it looks like she’s already fallen for me.”

Aaden scoffed and shook his head, nearly smiling despite himself. “You know she’ll choose you in a heartbeat if you weren’t such an ass to her all the time.”

Alvar shrugged. “It’s how I show my interest.”

Shaking his head again, Aaden turned and walked out. He did not know if Halynn and Alvar would ever come to loving one another, as there was not much room for love or sentiments in a royal household. But they would make a powerful reign, nonetheless.

One that could even overthrow Fredegar.

He went looking for the royal seamstress’ working quarters next. He was glad when he did not find Sehun or Reyan there.

“Captain,” Prudence said. “The outfit for the banquet is almost ready. I’ll bring it up for one final fitting once we’re done with the beading.”

“Actually, I’m here for him,” he said, jerking his chin toward Lily, who looked up at once, blinking. “Can I steal away your flouncy myrmidon for a moment?”

Lily gasped and dropped the cloth shears as he hurried over. “This is exactly how I imagined our first tryst would be, handsome,” he said, squeezing past the royal seamstress. “I will be lying if I said I hadn’t noticed the stolen glances from you.”

“Touch me and there will be blood,” Aaden hissed to him in a low voice.

Lily rolled his eyes as he followed Aaden out to the corridor. “What do you need me for, then?”

Aaden rubbed his forehead and glanced away for a length, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

“Wow,” let out Lily. Aaden fixed him with a scowl. “Are you blushing? This is a rare sight indeed.”

“Will you cut it out,” muttered Aaden. “As if this isn’t hard enough…”

Lily blinked. “Is something the matter?” he asked. “Usually when men are fumbling like this, they are propositioning me for a quick–”

“You know what, this is a bad idea.”

“Wait,” Lily laughed and caught Aaden’s arm before he could walk away. “What is it?”

Licking his lips anxiously, “I… um… need your help.”

Lily’s eyes widened. “My help? Of course! I’d love to dress you! We must first get rid of all your plebeian shirts, and we must do something about that horrid hairstyle of yours that has been out of season since the Stone Age. A new look is the first step to overcome that low-brow, facile sensibility of yours.”

“No!” yapped Aaden. “That’s not what I need from you.”

“Oh.” He blinked. “What then?”

“First of all,” Aaden began. “Sehun cannot know this.”

Lily’s eyebrows rose. “Look,” he said, sighing. “I am very flattered. But Sehun is like a brother to me. I cannot fool around with his man behind his back, even though I know for a fact that you,” he paused to look down at Aaden’s crotch. “would so be worth it.”

Aaden made peace with the fact that if he needed Lily’s help, then he would need to patiently sit through all of the man’s ridiculous quips and offensive wisecracks.

* * *

As much as Sehun thought that Aaden was being paranoid for no reason to the extent of forbidding him and Reyan from going to the palace, he decided to stay out of the man’s way for now. After yesterday, he knew that he should be the last person making things difficult for Aaden right now.

Of course, he still believed that Aaden should stay out of it all. But he had promised Aaden that he would give the man the time and support he needed.

After helping Rose out at the inn in the morning, Sehun and Reyan decided that they would go do some sightseeing. There was still so much of the city to explore.

“I look like Lily,” Reyan pointed out when they were trying out hats for fun at a local millinery. Apparently, no one cared if men wanted to wear women’s hats here. He removed the feathery hat and picked up a less garish one.

Sehun had not laughed so much in a while. He wished that Aaden were here, so that he could try on some of the hats on the man.

As they made their way out of the shop without buying any hats, Reyan said, “You look very happy today.”

Sehun blinked at him, nearly blushing. He was happy. He had woken up in the morning with a smile on his face. It probably had something to do with the fact that he had gotten the closure he had wanted from Alvar.

They stopped at a bakery next. They bought a bread that was shaped like a conch. It was slightly sweet with faint hints of cardamom.

It was not until they had ambled into another parkland did Sehun glance over his shoulder. His feet almost numbed at the sight of the two familiar men.

He bit back on a gasp and tightly held Reyan’s arm. He should have told Aaden about them, but he had not been sure that it was not all just a misunderstanding.

These men had been tailing him from Skairon. And well, if they wanted to hurt him or Reyan, wouldn’t they have done it already?

Then why were they following them?

Sehun decided that he would take things into his own hands. He stopped and turned on his heel.

“Where are you going?” asked Reyan. Sehun did not answer as he marched over to the two men with his heart in his mouth.

It was an open area, and there were other people around. He doubted the two men would attack him out in the open.

Or he was terribly wrong.

Regardless, he decided to confront them. When they saw him marching towards them, they started to turn away.

“Stop right there,” Sehun barked after them. They stilled in place. “Who are you, and why have you been following us?” he inquired, hands balled into fists in case he needed to fight. He stopped a few feet away from them, just so that he would still have some room to run away if he decided flight instead of fight.

The two men exchanged a glance, swallowing hard.

“I will go to the city guards right now if you don’t answer,” threatened Sehun.

One of the men exhaled a sigh almost too dramatically. “Calm down, peppercorn,” he said. And Sehun immediately recognized the lilt in his speech. He was a Slavarian, no doubt there. But he did not sound like a Skair. His lilt was more southern.

“We were appointed to keep an eye on you,” said the other one.

“To kidnap me and do bad things to me?” asked Sehun.

“Fuck, no,” said the first man, rolling his eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself, princess.”

God, Slavarian men were so rude. Sehun must be starting to get used to the Lagan politeness and pleasantness.

“Then why do you need to keep an eye on me?” he asked, scowling. Reyan was now standing behind him, his hand on one of Sehun’s shoulders.

“So that someone else doesn’t do bad things to you,” scoffed the second man.

Sehun’s jaw fell slack. This was more shocking for him to hear. Somehow, it would have made more sense if these men were tailing him to hurt him. Now, Sehun was just baffled.

“What?” he let out. “What do you mean? Who… asked you to?”

Sighing, the bald one said, “Prince Alvar.”

Sehun had a hard time believing what he had just heard. “Alvar?” he echoed. “Wh… Why?”

The other man shrugged. “We don’t ask questions like this. We do what we’re told. So, can you just let us do our job here?”

“No!” Sehun hissed. “I do not want you men following me everywhere.”

“You don’t got a choice, princess.”

“Stop calling me that,” snapped Sehun. “And tell Alvar that I don’t need him to keep… an eye on me. I don’t need anyone doing that for me!”

What was Alvar even doing?! For how long had this even been going on? He needed to tell Aaden this immediately. What if Alvar was scheming something?

He grabbed Reyan’s arm and stomped away. This was insane. Alvar had men following Sehun all the way from Slavaria? Had they been spying on him all this while?

And to think Sehun had thought Alvar was redeemable, that Alvar was capable of some level of decency. He was just wicked to the core.

By the time they returned to the inn, Lily had returned and was chomping down carrot cakes at a table.

“Sehun,” he said delightfully, smiling as Sehun approached him. “I’ve got something for you.”

Sehun blinked as Lily fished out a piece of folded parchment from the pocket of his coat that was bedecked with all sorts of embellishments.

“For me?” said Sehun, taking hold of the letter Lily was holding out to him.

“It’s from your man.”

Sehun turned red with embarrassment every time someone referred to Aaden as his man. It sounded like he owned Aaden, and his chest always swelled with something like pride.

He pocketed the letter, wanting to read it in private later, in case the letter contained some dirty content, which was highly unlikely if the letter came from Aaden.

Sehun was not expecting it to be a love letter of any sort, but he always entertained the idea of receiving love letters from Aaden. It would be so romantic, wouldn’t it?

He sat down and told Lily about the men who had been following them. Lily told him to keep his wits about him, and to inform Aaden. After what had happened, they could not be too careful.

Even though Aaden believed that Alvar had not been the one behind the attack that had nearly killed Reyan and Sehun, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Sehun planned to give Alvar a piece of his mind the next time they met.

Later, when Sehun was alone in his room, he finally set himself down on the bed and eagerly took the letter out. His heart was fluttering in his chest as he slowly unfolded the letter, excited to find out what was it that Aaden needed to tell him which could not wait until their next meeting.

_Be ready tomorrow evening._

_A.R._

Sehun blinked and flipped the paper around to check if anything was written on the back of the paper.

“That’s it?” he let out, staring at the four words inked onto the parchment. Huffing exasperatedly, he folded the letter again and placed it on the nightstand before leaning back against the headboard, hugging his knees to his chest, pouting.

Aaden could not have written ‘With love’ or even ‘Dear Sehun’?

He was writing to his lover, not his employer.

Groaning, Sehun turned the oil lamp out and yanked the blanket over his head.

Loving men could be nothing but a curse.

* * *

Sehun learned how to make thyme bread and whiskey cake the next day. Rose was a generous baker. She let Sehun and Reyan even lick some of the batter. Later in the afternoon, Sehun helped her keep the inn and entertain her customers. It was the least that he could do to repay her hospitality. And he welcomed the distraction.

He had been looking forward to the evening ever since he woke up in the morning.

The inn was always packed in the afternoons. So, Rose was grateful for the extra pairs of hands. When the doorbell chimed, Sehun turned to welcome the new customers.

He halted dead in his tracks when he realized it was the two men Alvar had sent to tail him. Scowling, he stomped over to the table they took their seats at.

“I told you two to stop following me,” he yapped at them.

The bald man cocked an eyebrow at him. “We’re here for a drink,” he said, smirking. “Princess.”

Sehun’s scowl deepened.

“I’m Ingvar, by the way,” said the bald man.

“Rovan,” said the other one, nodding his head.

Sehun did not care what their names were. He could not have these men reporting to Alvar of his every move. Who did Alvar think he was?!

“What can I get you, gentlemen?” asked Rose when she showed up at the table. Sehun almost told her that they were spies, but they were potential customers, and he did not want to ruin her business for her.

So, he grouchily stepped away. He supposed he could go to local authority to complain about it, but perhaps it would be better to just tell Aaden and let him take care of it.

Before the two men left, they stopped before Sehun. Ingvar winked at him and Rovan playfully kissed the air. “Don’t worry, princess,” said Ingvar. “We’ll keep our distance. You won’t even notice we’re there.”

Sehun did not feel like talking to these men, so he bit his tongue and turned away.

* * *

Lily had not gone to the palace today, but he had spent most of the day outside. When he returned to the inn through the backdoor, he was bearing piles of clothes.

“What are all these?” rasped Reyan, helping Lily carry some of the stuff in.

“New inventory for the shop,” said Lily. “And some things for us.”

“Us?” asked Reyan.

They then retired to Lily’s room. On the way, Lily momentarily stopped to whisper something into Rose’s ear. She responded with a cheeky grin and an eager nod of her head.

As they lounged on the floor of Lily’s room, the man tossed Reyan an embroidered shirt. “This is for you.”

Reyan’s eyes widened. “It’s so… fancy.”

“I got you a nice pair of pants, too.”

Sehun frowned at Lily. “Lily, you shouldn’t have to. You already do so much for us.”

“Well, I don’t really have anyone else to spoil, do I?”

That made Sehun sad. He wished that Lily would find his special someone soon. He deserved to have a family to love of his own, too. Of course, he would always have his friends. But it could not be enough, could it?

“And this is for you,” he said, handing Sehun a maroon tunic. Even the material that it was made from felt expensive. Its collars and cuffs were embroidered in gold. And it came with a leather belt.

“Lily,” Sehun let out. “I can’t… accept this.”

“Yes, you can,” said Lily. “And you should wear it tonight for your outing with Aaden.”

“Outing?” Sehun blinked. “I thought he was just… coming over.”

Lily licked his lips. “Oh, he told me that he wants to take you out. And he promised to show up this time.”

Sehun was even more excited now. Swallowing hard, he surveyed the tunic once more. It was so beautiful. Sehun had owned and worn way more opulent and expensive clothes back in Novalon, of course. He was born into all that extravagance. But somehow, this was more precious to him.

He threw his arms around Lily and hugged him. “Thank you,” he whispered. “You are the kindest person I have ever met, Lily.”

Lily held him there for a moment before he pulled back, blinking rapidly, as though to hide the tears in his eyes. “Now, don’t go all sentimental on me just because of a tunic.”

He had gotten Sehun a new pair of pants as well. They were just his size. Of course, Lily would be able to accurately guess someone’s size just by looking at them.

* * *

# C H A P T E R E I G H T

Later that evening, Lily helped Sehun get ready for his outing. Sehun was not sure why the man was making quite a meal out of it all. It was just an outing, and Sehun still had his doubts that Aaden would actually show up on time.

“How do you like your hair now?” asked Lily, turning Sehun to face the mirror after restyling his hair for the sixth time.

“It looks fine, Lily,” he sighed. “It’s not a big deal.”

“I know,” muttered Lily, brushing another layer of gold powder on Sehun’s cheekbones. “But you need to look your best.”

“But why? Aaden would not notice it, anyway.”

“Maybe today will be the day he would.”

Sehun exhaled another heavy breath. The tunic looked even better on. The high collar had a slit that went all the way down to the chest.

“You don’t think I’m a little overdressed?” he asked Lily. “Aaden doesn’t like complicated clothes. He gets frustrated easily.”

“Those are fun details,” scoffed Lily, and Sehun immediately regretted saying those things.

There was a knock on the door.

Lily caught hold of Sehun’s shoulders. “You have a good time tonight, all right? And don’t worry about Reyan. I’ll keep an eye on that little bread pudding.”

“Thanks, Lily.”

Rose had a toothy grin on her face when Sehun got the door. “Your dark, handsome steed is here,” she said.

“Do you mean Aaden or his horse?” asked Sehun, blinking.

Rose thought about it for a moment. “Both, in that case. But I meant the hunk.”

Sehun sucked in a deep breath before he headed downstairs. He was not even sure what he was nervous for. He hoped that Aaden would not find it all too much. Even Sehun thought that Lily had spritzed on too much perfume on him.

But little did he know that he was in for a surprise when he opened the inn’s front door and found Aaden struggling to keep Blackfire from biting the flowers he was holding in his hands.

He was clad in a handsome black shirt, which looked a lot like his captain uniform, but this one had sleeves that were laced all the way from the cuff to the shoulder, and a ruffle front. Aaden had even trimmed his beard and hair.

God, he looked so good.

As he approached Aaden, he could smell the soap from Aaden’s hair. It did not take him too long to realize that Blackfire had also had a bath recently. His mane had never looked so lustrous.

Aaden shoved Blackfire’s face away when the horse tried to bite the flowers again.

“What are you doing?” asked Sehun, chuckling softly.

“Sehun,” rasped Aaden. He turned and faced him, huffing heavily. “Hey.”

“Hey,” laughed Sehun. He raised a hand to stroke Blackfire’s nose. “If he likes them so much, give them to him.”

Aaden frowned at the flowers. “But I… got them for you.”

Sehun licked his smiling lips and took the flowers from Aaden’s hands. “You look so handsome,” he said.

Aaden quickly dropped his gaze to the ground like it was too much for him to take. He never reacted well to compliments. Especially when they came from Sehun.

Clearing his throat, he said, “And you.”

Sehun rose to his toes and pressed a kiss to Aaden’s cheek. “Are we going somewhere?” he asked.

Aaden nodded nervously. “Yeah. But you can’t ask any questions until we get there.”

Sehun blinked. “Oh.” He did not know where they would go since all the shops were closed. But he decided to not to ask any questions.

He climbed onto Blackfire’s back behind Aaden and wrapped his arms around Aaden’s waist.

Aaden did not mind when Sehun rested his head against his back, his hands clinging to the front of Aaden’s shirt. “I had missed you,” Sehun whispered.

They got some looks from the people who were still roaming the streets, but no one looked at them for longer than two seconds.

Sehun hoped that Aaden was not too uncomfortable with the attention they were attracting.

But just to be sure, he pulled back and straightened up. When he started to withdraw his arms from Aaden’s waist, Aaden caught one of them and held it in place.

“Hold onto me,” he said.

Sehun stilled for a moment, his heart skipping a beat. He tightened his arms around Aaden again and pressed a side of his face to the back of Aaden’s shoulder again.

He would not even mind if they did not end up reaching a destination. This was good enough. This was _so_ good. When he gazed up the evening sky, the stars winked back at him, and the moon was preening on its beauty. The gentle breeze that caressed his face and stroked his hair was refreshing. The streetlights made way for a beautiful ambience.

But they soon rode away from the streetlights, buildings and roads. Sehun nearly asked Aaden where they were heading.

They eventually came to the outskirts of the city, though still within the city walls.

“I’m so confused,” Sehun muttered under his breath as Aaden reined Blackfire toward what looked like an open field of grassland. There were a few trees strewn over the land, though.

“The banquet is tomorrow,” said Aaden, speaking for the first time in a while. He sounded nervous.

“Oh,” exhaled Sehun. “How is the preparation for it coming along?”

“The palace is… noisy.”

Sehun slid his hands up Aaden’s chest. He felt the man shudder a little. “I really don’t want to leave this place,” he sighed, resting his face against Aaden’s shoulder blade again.

“You don’t?”

Sehun shook his head. “Everything is so… perfect here.”

“Do you… think you’d be happier here?”

Sehun sighed again. “I would be happy anywhere with you. But don’t you think we could… be ourselves here? We could live freely. Love freely.”

Aaden fell silent again. Sehun hoped that he had not said anything to offend him.

“Aaden,” Sehun called at length. “I have something to tell you.”

He did not want to ruin the mood, but it was something that he had to talk to Aaden about.

“What is it?” asked Aaden.

Sehun swallowed before speaking again. “I… spoke to Alvar the other day.”

Aaden nearly reined Blackfire to a halt.

“Just for closure,” Sehun added quickly. “I told him that I forgive him, and he even… apologized.”

“Really?” said Aaden, sounding genuinely surprised.

“Yes,” murmured Sehun. “I’m sorry if it upsets you. But I needed that closure.”

Aaden was quiet for a stretch before he gave a curt nod of his head. “I understand.”

“And there’s something else.”

Aaden waited for him to continue.

“On the journey here,” he started. “I had noticed that… there were these two men who were… following us. And after reaching Laga, I saw them again. And yesterday, I found out that… they were tailing me on Alvar’s orders.”

Aaden said nothing. Sehun wished he could see the man’s face right now. He could not tell if Aaden was even listening to him.

“Aaden?” he called. “Did you hear what I said?”

Exhaling heavily, Aaden then said, “I know.”

“What do you mean… you know?”

“I know that… Alvar’s men were tailing you.”

Sehun could not bring himself to say anything for a while. He tried to process the information on his own and arrive at a conclusion, but he could not concentrate.

Fortunately, Aaden explained himself before Sehun could ask.

“I asked him to do it,” he said.

Sehun retrieved his arms from Aaden’s waist and scowled at the back of the man’s head. “I beg your pardon?”

Aaden reined Blackfire to a stop then. “I just wanted to make sure that you and Reyan were being safe.”

“So, you hired my former lover’s men to spy on me?”

“It’s not like that.”

Sehun dismounted Blackfire and crossed his arms over his chest. Aaden climbed down the horse and faced him with a guilty frown.

“Sehun,” he said, reaching out to take hold of Sehun’s hand. Sehun let him, in spite of not wanting to. “I know that I was out of line. But you would not have agreed to it if I had told you.”

“So, your idea was to go behind my back and invade my privacy by hiring people to follow me around? Aaden, do you really think any of this okay?”

“If it means that I can get a good night’s sleep for once without having to worry about you, then yes,” he said.

Sehun paused then.

“Sehun,” Aaden breathed out, closing the distance between them. “I’m sorry. I was… afraid of losing you again. What if the next time something like that happened and I don’t… make it to you in time? What if I can’t save you the next time it happens?”

Sehun calmed down, intertwining his fingers around Aaden’s. “I’m sorry you always have to worry about me.”

“And I’m happy that I have people to worry over,” said Aaden. “But I cannot trust Fredegar to not try and do any harm to you or Reyan again. I would never forgive myself if I did not do enough to keep you two safe.”

“I… I suppose I understand that,” muttered Sehun. “But… Alvar’s men?”

“I know it’s crazy,” sighed Aaden. “But he’s the only one I could trust to keep you safe.”

“You think _he_ would keep me safe?” snorted Sehun.

“As long as I keep my end of the bargain, which I intend to. I’m not his biggest fan, but he would do anything to earn the throne. Including, keeping his promises.”

Sehun drew a deep breath. “All right,” he said at length. “If you think this is a good idea, I’ll go with it. I feel like… I’m the one who always compromises in this relationship, though.”

Aaden pursed his lips and nodded his head. “I’m sorry about that, too.”

“You are?” Sehun gazed into Aaden’s eyes.

“I am, Sehun. And I wish every day that I could be better for you.”

“Aaden…”

“I know that you do so much for me. You give in a lot. I appreciate all of your compromising. And… maybe it’s time that I… returned the some of it.”

He stepped aside and beckoned to the nearby tree. It took Sehun a moment to spot the blanket that was spread out on the grassy ground under the tree.

Gripping Sehun’s hand, Aaden led him toward the tree.

“Aaden,” Sehun exhaled in awe and confusion. “What is… all this?”

Aaden released his hand to light the oil lamp that was set on the blanket. The light promptly allowed Sehun to discern the other items that were placed on the blanket.

An open basket that was holding a bunch of grapes, some slices of cheese and ryebread, a bottle of white wine, two carved wooden goblets, and another blanket.

“No one is out here,” said Aaden. “This place is all for us this evening.”

“Oh, my God,” Sehun let out, unable to close his gaping mouth.

“I can’t tell if you think this is nice or terrible,” said Aaden, frowning.

“Oh, my God,” Sehun said again, barely breathing. He turned to Aaden and gawked up at the man. “Aaden, this is incredibly nice.”

Throwing his arms around Aaden’s shoulders, Sehun pulled him down for a quick kiss on the lips. When he pulled back, his eyes were blurry with tears.

Aaden smiled victoriously. Taking Sehun’s hand again, he drew Sehun down to the blanket.

Once they were settled, Aaden poured them each a goblet of wine. “How did you even… set this all up? Weren’t you at the palace all day?” asked Sehun, still in disbelief. This was like a dream.

Perhaps he _was_ dreaming.

“I had some help,” said Aaden.

Sehun chuckled and bit his lower lip. “I can’t believe you did this.” It felt as though he were flying over the moon.

“Your friend Lily actually… helped me with all this. But it was my idea.”

“Lily?” That explained a lot. Just when Sehun thought he could not owe the man any more than he already did for all of the generosity.

“Do you… like it?” asked Aaden, as though he was still waiting for Sehun’s approval.

Sehun smiled and leaned forward to brush a kiss on Aaden’s lips. “I love it. I love _you_.”

He then took the goblet Aaden was holding out to him and sipped the wine. Aaden caught his chin and gently kissed the velvet pearls from Sehun’s lips.

Blushing, Sehun stared into those slightly quivering green eyes. “I’ve always wanted to do something like this with you,” he admitted embarrassedly.

Aaden drew a thumb along a side of Sehun’s jaw. “I know,” he said. “It’s like… what you said… like in the storybooks.”

Sehun’s breath hitched a little. He drank a bit more of the wine. He had been a wide-eyed, naïve little romantic who wanted to be loved like in the storybooks and fairytales. With each day now, he realized that that was nothing but an innocent fantasy. The real thing was as painful as it was beautiful.

* * *

Somehow, the night sky was more enchanting in Laga than in Skairon. Sehun slowly traced the star constellations with his forefinger, reclined on the blanket, head resting on top of Aaden’s outstretched arm. The moon was smiling down at them, too.

Aaden reached up and wrapped a hand around Sehun’s. Lacing their fingers together, he then brought Sehun’s hand to his own chest. Sehun licked his lips as he felt Aaden’s heart drum hard against the back of his hand.

“Wow,” he let out. “Your heart is beating really fast.”

They were both a little drunk from the wine now. Just a little.

Sehun’s eyes bored into Aaden’s for a long moment before Aaden closed the distance between their mouths and tenderly kissed Sehun’s lips. Sehun lazily kissed him back, slinging a leg over Aaden’s.

“I wish the night would never end,” Sehun whispered against Aaden’s mouth, carding his fingers through the other man’s hair. Aaden caught his lips between his own again for a rougher kiss. Sehun moaned softly when Aaden’s freshly trimmed beard painfully scraped his cheeks and chin.

“Trust me,” Aaden muttered at length. “It is nowhere near its end.”

Sehun blinked almost drowsily, wondering what that meant. He smiled cheekily and snuggled even closer to Aaden. “Do you have more surprises planned for tonight, Aaden Ragnavor?”

Running his tongue along his lips, Aaden leaned in for another kiss. “Actually,” he breathed into the kiss. “Yes.”

Sehun was hoping that the surprise was a box of lemon squares because he was really craving some right now. But he dealt with that craving by deepening the kiss. He could easily settle for this, too.

Aaden caught a side of Sehun’s waist, groaning a little as Sehun sank his teeth into Aaden’s bottom lip before tugging at it lightly.

“No one will find us here, right?” Sehun rasped, slipping a hand into Aaden’s shirt through the collar to stroke the man’s haired chest.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Aaden exhaled, seizing Sehun’s wrist.

“What? Why?” asked Sehun with a frown, still keeping his hand in Aaden’s shirt, against his warm chest. “No one else is here.”

“I know,” said Aaden, sitting up, much to Sehun’s dismay. He did not want to leave so soon. “I want to take you somewhere else.”

Sehun stared at the man for a length. “Now?”

“Yes.”

“But it’s so late. I’m fine with just staying here.”

“Trust me on this,” said Aaden as he pushed himself up to his feet before holding a hand out to Sehun.

Sighing, Sehun took the hand and let himself be drawn up. “Where are we going now?” he asked.

“You’ll see,” said Aaden.

“Can’t you just tell me? I feel like I have sat through enough suspense for one evening.”

Smiling, Aaden shook his head. They quickly packed everything up and stuffed it into the saddlebag before Aaden grabbed the sides of Sehun’s waist to hoist him up onto Blackfire’s back, even though Sehun had not needed the help. But it seemed like Aaden, for once, was keen on playing the romantic lover. So, Sehun played along. Besides, he was enjoying all this too much.

He was even more curious now than when they had left the inn earlier. All of his expectations for the evening were already exceeded. He wondered how Aaden could possibly outdo the picnic they just had under the starlight.

They rode back into the city.

“Are you spending the night?” Sehun asked, arms wound tightly around Aaden. “Please, stay with me tonight.”

Aaden did not respond. Sehun frowned, leaning his forehead against the nape of Aaden’s neck. He would love for Aaden to stay the night with him at the inn, but he did not have the heart to hound the man for it. Especially after all the effort he had made to make it a special evening for Sehun.

It took Sehun a while to realize that they were not heading back to the inn. He doubted that Aaden had lost his way.

“Where are we going?” Sehun inquired again, his curiosity piqued even more.

Aaden continued to stay mumchance.

“Aaden,” Sehun groaned. “Just tell me already.”

“Be patient for a little longer,” said Aaden. “We’re almost there.”

Sehun did not recognize the street they were on. He and Reyan had not come this far in the city during their afternoon strolls.

A while later, a flight of concrete stairs came into his view when he glanced past Aaden’s shoulder. And sitting at the top of the stairs was a steepled building. He surveyed the spires and the open doors.

It was a temple.

What were they doing at a temple?

Reining Blackfire to a stop, Aaden glanced back at Sehun, tacitly urging him to dismount. Sehun clambered off Blackfire, blinking in confusion.

Aaden hitched Blackfire to a horse post before he ushered Sehun up the stairs.

“Aaden,” Sehun called. “What are we doing here?”

Aaden once again did not reply. He kept a hand on the small of Sehun’s back.

Sehun squinted at the bright lanterns. Were they here to pray? Neither of them prayed or were pious. Especially Aaden, who did not have much faith in a supreme being.

“I am so confused,” exhaled Sehun when they reached the top of the staircase.

Aaden took hold of his hand then and looked at Sehun nervously. “I didn’t think I’d be this shaky to do this,” he said, his voice almost breaking.

“What are you talking about?” Sehun asked, frowning worriedly.

Tightening his fingers around Sehun’s hand, Aaden pulled him into the building.

Sehun smelled incense first. Sandalwood, he recognized immediately. Then he smelled flowers and candleflame. There were lit candles everywhere. Flower petals were strewn all over the floor. There were two rows of vacant benches.

And by the altar, Sehun spotted Lily and Reyan, who was clad in the new, sharp clothes Lily had gotten him earlier today. His hair was combed neatly for once. Lily was all dolled up, too. They were grinning in his way.

Sehun’s stomach clenched, twisting and knotting painfully. “Aaden?” he called, turning to face the man with his forehead creased with anxiety. His throat was closing around a lump that was making it difficult for him to breathe.

Aaden looked like he was having the same struggle. Not even his bronze skin could hide the flush that reddened his face, neck and ears.

“Sehun,” he breathed out eventually, holding both of Sehun’s trembling hands in his. “I never thought that I would be doing this in my life. This is not something I ever imagined happening to me. But if I am lucky enough for it to happen to me, then there is no one else that I would want to do it with. This is the grandest… promise that I can ever make you, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to keep this promise to you. If you will give me the chance.”

Sehun thought that the room had started spinning around him for a moment. His knees were about to buckle, and he would have fallen to the ground if Aaden had not been gripping onto his hands like he never wanted to let go.

This felt like a fight or flight kind of situation, even though it clearly was not. His body was preparing for an unexpected turn that was throwing him for a loop.

He did not realize that he was holding his breath until his lungs were begging for some air.

Nobody had warned him this would warrant a surge of emotions that felt like a punch to the gut.

“Sehun,” Aaden said a while later, his own hands turning clammy around Sehun’s. “I want to do this with. If you’ll have me.”

Sehun swallowed the lump in his throat and took a moment to find his voice. When he finally did, he whispered, “Wh-What… are you… asking me, Aaden?”

His eyes, wide and filled with shock, were going dry without a blink.

“I’m asking you to marry me, Sehun,” Aaden said, exhaling heavily, as though he were relieved that he had finally gotten it off his chest. “Will you?”

Sehun could do nothing but gawk at Aaden stupidly for a very, very long moment. His body had gone numb. But his heart continued to thunder like it was in danger of exploding.

Aaden’s eyebrows furrowed into a concerned frown. “Sehun?” he let out when Sehun did not respond.

Tears began to roll down Sehun’s cheeks. He finally took a breath and nodded his head eagerly. “Yes,” he gasped. “Oh, God. Yes, I will, Aaden.”

The frown slipped off Aaden’s brows, and his lips promptly stretched into a wide, exhilarated grin. He wrapped his arms around Sehun and enveloped him in a tight embrace.

Sehun fisted his hands around Aaden’s shirt at his back, panting for air. Was this really happening?

He would be lying if he had not briefly entertained the idea of being able to get married to whomever he chose in Laga. But he had not given it much thought because it had seemed so impossible. He did not think that it would be something that Aaden would ever want. Besides, Sehun himself had not thought much about being married to the man he loved.

“Aaden,” he said breathlessly, pulling back. “Are we really… doing this?”

Aaden cupped Sehun’s face in his hands and wiped the tears that were streaking Sehun’s cheeks. “Yes,” he said. “I have thought about it enough. I know that this marriage would not be recognized anywhere out of Laga, but we still would have done it, right? We would… be married tonight.”

Sehun smiled, lowering his watery eyes. “I can’t believe you are doing this for me.”

“Not just for you,” muttered Aaden. “Like I said, there is no one that I would want to do this with but you.”

“Are you two lovebirds ready?” asked Lily, walking towards them. “The priest would like to get home soon.”

Sehun ran into Lily’s arms, grinning through his tears. “You are the best, Lily. I can’t… thank you enough.”

“You don’t have to,” said Lily, neatening Sehun’s hair and tunic when he withdrew. “Are you ready for this?”

Sehun wiped his cheeks and nodded. He glanced at Aaden, who took his hand again. “I will never be readier than I am now,” he said, looking at Aaden with stars in his eyes.

“Me neither,” said Aaden.

The priest was smiling at them as they anxiously approached the altar. He was clad in a red robe, and he held a small book in his hands.

Sehun briefly pulled away from Aaden to hug Reyan. He did not when Reyan had found out about all this, or how he had managed to keep it all a secret from Sehun.

“You look nice,” remarked Sehun, smiling at the boy with tears glistening in his eyes.

Reyan’s grin widened. “Lily says you are going to become my brother for real now.”

Sehun chuckled softly. “We are brothers regardless, Reyan.” Reyan was more than just a brother. He would always be a child to both Sehun and Aaden.

“Sehun,” called Aaden.

Turning around, Sehun took Aaden’s hand again. They then stood before the priest, who promptly began the ceremony.

As much as Sehun tried to pay attention to what the priest was reciting off the pages in the book, his heartbeat was drumming in his ears so loud. And he was unable to tear his gaze away from Aaden.

“Do you have rings?” the priest asked eventually.

Before Sehun could say no, Reyan stepped forward and held out two identical golden rings.

“What…” breathed Sehun, looking back to Aaden, who was smirking with something like pride.

“He got those himself, by the way,” said Lily.

Sehun fought the urge to lunge at Aaden for a kiss. He took one of the rings and waited for the priest to proceed.

“Do you have your vows prepared?” he asked.

Aaden nodded. “Well, not exactly. But there is just something I want to say. Sehun,” he paused and drew a deep breath. “I promise you I will always try to keep you safe and happy. Through joy and sorrow, I want you to know that I will always end my day with the thought of you. I will spend every day of my life trying to be the man you deserve. I… I promise to love you with everything I have and am. Like in the storybooks. Like how the stars love the night. How the breeze loves the sea. With every inch of my breath. With every ounce of my might. With every bit of my soul. With every count of my heartbeat. My life… began when I met you.”

Sehun had been wrong. His fantasies were not that naïve. Love could be painful, but not everyone found the kind of love he had managed to. He had lucked out. He had gotten exactly what he had dreamed for. And he would not ask for anything more. He would spend the remaining days of his life loving and cherishing this man.

He supposed he could have said all that as his vows, but he could not find the words to speak.

Swallowing the sob in his throat, he quietly whispered, “I love you, Aaden Ragnavor.”

Aaden smiled, and so did the priest.

“Then do you, Aaden, take Sehun to be your wedded spouse as per the Lagan laws?” asked the priest.

Aaden nodded his head, slipping the ring onto Sehun’s finger. “I most certainly do.”

“And you, Sehun. Do you take Aaden to be your spouse as per the Lagan laws?”

Sehun’s hands were shaking as he fumbled, trying to put the ring on Aaden’s finger. In a quavering voice, he then said, “I d-do.”

“In the name of King Tybalt and Queen Isabel, I shall now pronounce you spouses for life,” announced the priest.

Sehun was not sure what he should do next, but part of him wanted to drop to the floor.

Aaden raised his hands to the sides of Sehun’s face and leaned in before pressing his smiling lips against Sehun’s. The kiss was chaste and brief, but it took Sehun’s breath away like it had been their first kiss ever.

Lily and Reyan threw flowers at them and cheered loudly. Sehun splayed his hands on Aaden’s chest, withdrawing with a gentle laugh. He momentarily surveyed the golden wedding band on his finger and felt his heart skip a beat.

Lily wiped his tears with an embroidered handkerchief before holding it out to Reyan, who blew his nose into the delicate piece of cloth.

* * *

When they returned to the inn, Sehun was surprised to find Rose standing by the door with a beaming smile and a pair of open arms. Sehun let her embrace him as she congratulated them both. So, she was in on this whole deal, too.

“It’s a good thing the honeymoon room is vacant for the week,” she said, winking at Sehun.

“What?” he asked.

“It’s my wedding present to both of you,” she said as she led Sehun and Aaden up the stairs.

The honeymoon room was apparently the biggest room at the inn, equipped with all sorts of furniture, a bed big enough to fit three grown men, a feather mattress, a large bathtub in a room of its own. There were flowers on the mattress and floor. Fat candles were sitting comfortably on the windowsill and sideboard. The nightstand was complete with two canisters of oil, a pile of fresh towels and a pair of winecups alongside a decanter of what seemed like dandelion wine.

Sehun turned to Rose with a gaping mouth. He was not sure if he were more impressed or mortified. Aaden looked equally embarrassed.

“Rose,” he let out. “We appreciate it, but we’re good in my own rented room.”

“Oh, please,” scoffed Rose. “You two nearly broke my bed the last time he stayed over.”

Sehun’s cheeks would have gone up in flames if they had gotten any hotter.

“Take it,” said Rose, smiling pleasantly. “It’s my gift. And it’s the corner room. No one will hear you. The rest of my customers can sleep in peace, and you two can have all your fun.”

“ _Rose_ ,” Sehun muttered like he was being kicked.

“I wish you both a very happy married life,” she said, pressing a kiss to Sehun’s cheek. “Good night.”

Married life… It still sounded strange. He looked down at the ring on his finger, as though to make sure that they were still married.

He glanced back at Aaden, biting his lower lip. “Do you want to… spend the night?” he asked, even though he was already sure that Aaden was not going anywhere tonight.

Sighing, Aaden bowed his head. “Well, she did… go to all this trouble for us,” he murmured, frowning at the room. “Might as well take advantage of it, right?”

Sehun did not reply to that. If he were being honest, he wanted nothing more than to go to bed with Aaden right now. And he would prefer that the bed fitted them both this time.

He entered first and Aaden quickly followed, closing the door and locking it behind him.

They then stood there in silence for a long moment, staring nervously at each other. Sehun took another gander at his ring. What a night this had been…

“Aaden,” he called, bringing his head up again. “Back at the temple… I choked. There was so much that I wanted to say to you. I… Aaden, I–”

Before he could get another word out, Aaden crossed the room and cupped his face. He quickly silenced Sehun by smashing their mouths together.

The kiss nearly brought Sehun down to his knees. He curled his arms around Aaden and clung onto the man, gasping into the kiss as Aaden’s stubble grazed his cheeks, leaving red, burning splotches all over Sehun’s face.

Aaden eventually slowed down, his hands pressed against the small of Sehun’s back, holding him close. Sehun yielded to the kiss, his lips softly brushing Aaden’s.

His husband. God, it was unbelievable to even think that in his own head.

The evening had been full of surprises. Yet, Sehun could not wait to find out what the rest of the night had in store for him.

He gasped lightly into Aaden’s mouth as the man lifted him off the ground, his hands gripping the back of Sehun’s thighs. Clinging onto Aaden’s shoulders and neck, Sehun kissed him hungrily while Aaden bore him to the bed.

He grunted when Aaden plopped him onto the mattress and hurried removed both of their footwear. He then crawled into the bed, hovering atop Sehun, before he captured Sehun’s lips between his again.

“Don’t ruin it,” Sehun muttered when Aaden began to claw at his tunic, eager to get rid of it.

Straightening up, Aaden straddled Sehun’s hips, kneeling on either side of Sehun. He then promptly yanked the belt around Sehun’s waist loose before hooking his fingers around the hem of the tunic.

Sehun let him pull the piece of clothing over his head and discard it on the floor. Aaden paused for a moment to take in the sight that was lain out before him with a deep breath.

He brushed a kiss on Sehun’s lips before he quickly shifted his attention to Sehun’s neck and collarbones, filling them with soft kisses. He took his sweet time savouring every inch of Sehun’s skin there.

Already gasping for breath, Sehun tangled his fingers in Aaden’s hair, tugging at it lightly every time Aaden’s teeth would graze the most sensitive spot on his neck. A kiss on that spot had Sehun nearly deliquescing into the mattress.

He eventually fisted Aaden’s shirt at the back and yanked it off as the man slithered down his body, leaving a trail of kisses behind on Sehun’s chest and belly.

The rest of their clothes swiftly came off, and sliding his hands under Sehun’s lower back, Aaden lifted him up briefly to settle him comfortably on the bed.

The wedding band on Aaden’s finger was chill against Sehun’s skin when Aaden drew the hand along his thigh.

“How do you want me?” asked Aaden with one hand splayed on Sehun’s belly and the other stroking a side of his thigh.

“Just like this,” said Sehun, reaching up to touch Aaden’s muscled abdomen, curling a leg loosely around Aaden’s waist. “I want it like this.” It was clearly what they both desired.

Aaden bowed his head to press a kiss to the soft planes of Sehun’s belly. When he sank in between Sehun’s thighs, his rough beard made Sehun’s breath hitch, his chin scraping against the tender cleft of Sehun’s ass.

“Aaden,” gasped Sehun when Aaden’s tongue, which was significantly contrasting to his scratchy scruff, licked along the cleft. Digging the heel of his foot into one of Aaden’s shoulder, Sehun moaned into the back of his hand. He then brought the hand between his legs to wrap it around the nape of Aaden’s neck, breathlessly pleading the man to not to stop. But he did after a while to wrap his lips around the head of Sehun’s aching length. With his chest heaving laboriously, he exhaled shakily as Aaden took all of him into his mouth.

Straightening up again, Aaden wasted no time in grabbing one of the oil canisters from the nightstand. Sehun eagerly watched the man dribble a generous amount of oil onto his palm.

Aaden closed a hand around the back of Sehun’s neck and leaned forward to kiss him full on the lips while his oiled fingers gently teased Sehun’s opening.

Sehun nearly told Aaden to get on with it already, but he decided against it, wanting to enjoy this slowly, thoroughly. It was their wedding night, after all. He did not want to rush it.

He moaned softly against Aaden’s lips as Aaden slid a finger in. He shuddered and whimpered weakly, fingernails clawing at Aaden’s back.

“Aaden,” he let out when Aaden added another finger.

“Come if you want to,” whispered Aaden, tilting his head to kiss Sehun’s neck. “I will make you come again.”

And Sehun wholeheartedly believed that he would.

Taking himself in a hand, he panted heavily as Aaden’s fingers curled around a sweet spot that made Sehun’s eyes roll all the way back.

Aaden pulled his fingers out and grabbed a towel to clean the white stains off their abdomens before he knelt up between Sehun’s legs. He then held Sehun’s knees apart with one hand while he stroked his hard, thickly veined cock in the other, slathering on more oil. And God, it was a sight, all right.

Sehun watched breathlessly, lower lip curled between his teeth. He reached between his thighs and slowly pushed a finger into himself, keeping his leering gaze on Aaden’s strong hand that was pumping his pulsating erection.

Aaden’s own eyes dropped to Sehun’s hand that was fingering his opening. “Fuck,” he hissed at length and grabbed Sehun’s wrist, yanking the hand away. He then leaned forward and positioned himself comfortably between Sehun’s legs that promptly enveloped his waist.

Sehun found himself to be staring at the ring on his finger again as he held onto Aaden’s shoulder. He was used to being adorned in all sorts of jewellery back in Novalon. But he had forsaken all that extravagance long ago. Now, even the smallest piece of trinket on him felt too opulent. But that was not the reason why he was overly conscious of the gold ring. It was the fact that he would not remove the ring for the rest of his life. He might even take it to his grave. It was not just a piece of trinket or an accessory. It symbolized the promises they had made to each other.

Clasping a hand to the back of Aaden’s head, Sehun pulled the man down for a feverous kiss as Aaden slowly slid into him. It did not take him long this time to start thrusting, his sharp hipbones slamming into the back of Sehun’s thighs.

Aaden, at one point, grappled his arms around Sehun’s waist and pulled him up. Settled on Aaden’s lap, Sehun pushed his tongue against Aaden’s, their breaths and spit mingling, as he gently began to rock his hips.

Aaden broke the kiss to latch his mouth around one of Sehun’s nipples. Sehun tried to keep a steady pace as he rode the man, his head tossed back while a string of raspy moans broke from his throat.

Sehun came two more times before Aaden finally reached his peak, his hands pinning Sehun’s down on the mattress, his cock buried deep inside Sehun, pressed tightly against the bundle of nerves that almost had Sehun crying at the top of his lungs.

Later, as they were coming down from their high, Aaden held Sehun against his chest, and they finally drifted off until dawn.

* * *

Sehun finally realized why the tub in the honeymoon room was a lot bigger than the ones in the other rooms. He leaned his back against his husband’s chest after refilling his cup with more wine.

“I could get used to this,” said Aaden in a whisper that felt cool against Sehun’s damp nape. He shivered a little and rested his head back on the front of Aaden’s shoulder. “We should get a bigger tub when we’re back in Skairon.”

Sehun chuckled, taking a sip of the wine. “I can’t tell if you are being serious.”

“I am,” said Aaden, dribbling a few rivulets of water from his cupped hand onto Sehun’s arm. Even though they were both scrubbed clean and smelled more like soap than sex, neither of them felt like climbing out of the tub of water anytime soon.

Last night still felt like a surreal dream to Sehun. He kept looking to the rings on their fingers to make sure that it had not all been just a dream.

“So,” muttered Sehun, watching Aaden’s hand that was resting on his thigh under the soapy water. “Do you think the princess would make a decision at the banquet tonight?”

Aaden heaved a sigh. “I do not know,” he said. “But either way, her choice would not be Fredegar.”

“How will he react to that, then?”

“Not well. But it would be even worse if she ends up choosing Alvar.”

Sehun sat up straighter and turned around to fix Aaden with a puzzled look. “What? Why do you think… she’d choose Alvar? Didn’t you say he isn’t there for that?”

Aaden cocked an eyebrow. “Should I be concerned about how the possibility of it happening is setting you off like this?”

Sehun groaned and slumped his back against Aaden’s chest again. “Why would she choose Alvar? Had he been courting her, too?”

“No,” said Aaden. “And that might be the reason why she has taken an interest in him. That and also the fact that he was a complete show-off at the duelling tournament.”

“Would he actually… marry her if she picked him?”

“It would be dumb to not to. She is… full of great promises. Her father’s allies would automatically be Alvar’s if he married her. Besides, she’s a beauty like no other. There is this… spark about her. She is not like any other women. She likes the… oddballs and the extraordinary.”

Sehun scowled. “So, if you had the chance to marry her, you would, wouldn’t you?”

Aaden fell quiet for a moment. Then huffing, he said, “What are you talking about?”

“Well, since she is full of so many great promises, I’m guessing all men would bend over backwards for her hand in marriage.”

Aaden exhaled a breath, which almost sounded like a chuckle. He pressed a kiss to Sehun’s shoulder and said, “I think it is an inappropriate idea to entertain, considering how I’m already a married man.”

Sehun smiled to himself, blushing. He turned his head just enough for his lips to touch Aaden’s. “I still can’t believe we did that last night,” he breathed.

“Get married or the… filth that I did to you afterwards?”

Sehun playfully backhanded Aaden’s chest before dropping his head onto it. Aaden rarely bantered like this. He had never seemed so light and pleased. Sehun wished that he could keep Aaden this way forever and never let him get back to his taxing, stressful duties as the Captain of the Slavarian King’s Guard.

Aaden raised his left hand and splayed it. “I have never worn any ring in my life,” he said.

“You won’t ever take it off, right?” asked Sehun, drawing his finger along the sternum of Aaden’s chest.

“Not even my life depended on it,” he replied.

Sehun brought his head up once more to meet Aaden halfway for a deep kiss.

* * *

Aaden stayed for breakfast. He and Sehun joined Lily, Reyan and Rose very early in the morning before the inn was even open for business.

“Ah!” exclaimed Lily. “Here are the newlyweds!”

“Lily, please,” Sehun mumbled, face flushed, as he sank into a seat.

“Let me grab two more plates,” said Rose before she rose from the table to fetch some plates, tankards and more ryebread.

Reyan was gawking at the bruises on Sehun’s neck, which he could not cover in spite of trying for minutes earlier in front of the mirror while getting dressed.

Reyan scowled at his brother then. “Did you guys fight last night?” he asked.

Sehun blinked, exchanging a glance with Aaden.

“God, no, Reyan,” rasped Sehun. “No, we did not… fight.”

“Well, they sort of did,” said Lily. “But not the kind of fight where one gets hurt. Well, I guess Sehun did get–”

“Lily, I think that’s enough,” Sehun cut him off.

Aaden looked surprisingly comfortable sitting next to Lily. He did not even seem to be troubled by Lily’s feather scarf that was brushing against his arm.

“Back to the palace, I presume?” Rose asked Aaden when she returned to the table.

“Yes,” replied Aaden, almost formally. He glanced to Lily next. “What about you? Does the royal seamstress still need you?”

Lily shook his head, gracefully taking a sip of morning tea. “We are finished with King Fredegar’s outfit. There is no need for me to head over there anymore.”

“What?” asked Sehun. “Does that mean… we don’t have any other business in Laga anymore?”

“Correct,” said Lily. “We should be heading back forthwith. Can’t keep the shop closed for too long. It’s a week’s ride back to Skairon. Besides, I don’t think we’d want to overstay our welcome at Rose’s.”

Sehun sighed. Lily was right. Their stay in Laga was rapidly nearing its end. He was already disheartened about their departure. Laga was a dreamland for people like him. He was certain that he would feel differently if he had lived here all his life, but as an out-of-towner, there could not be a better country for a respite and a breath of fresh air.

After breakfast, Sehun followed Aaden to the door, where they quickly shared a tender kiss. Pulling back, Aaden lightly held the back of Sehun’s neck in his hand and smiled.

“I don’t know when I will be back,” he said. “But if I don’t come by soon, can you write to me before you leave?”

Sehun nodded. He wanted to steal another kiss, but Aaden was already heading out the door. As he swung onto Blackfire’s back, Sehun rubbed the wedding band with a thumb, heaving a great sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter contains mentions of sexual assault! Read at your own risk.

# C H A P T E R N I N E

Aaden left the inn with a heavy heart. It felt as though he had left a huge part of himself back at the inn, and it was difficult to go any farther without it. He nearly tugged at the reins twice to turn Blackfire around.

Last night was… something else. It had all gone well according to plan, and yet every moment of it had surprised Aaden, as much as it had surprised Sehun. He never thought that it would all feel so overwhelming. Up until last night, he did not know that getting married to someone, and the realization that he was now married would be this difficult to fathom. Every time he looked at the ring on his finger, he was overcome with this intense feeling that went straight to his gut.

He wondered if Sehun felt the same. He could find out if he just turned around right now.

He patted the back of Blackfire’s neck and sighed. He still had a job to do. He had to get back to relieve Steelshout from his post. Hopefully before Fredegar started asking around for him.

He knew that he had made himself a promise. He had sworn to help secure Slavaria’s future. He would not rest until he had made Fredegar and Halwert pay for their crimes. He would want nothing more than to dethrone Fredegar and have him punished for all the game playing and schemes.

But after last night, he was not sure if that was what he wanted the most anymore. It felt freeing to be able to hold Sehun’s hands at the temple. To tell him that he loved and cherished him. There was no judgment. They were surrounded by people who loved them both and were happy for them.

In that moment, Aaden did not think about anyone else. He was not worried about what the onlookers would say. He was not worried about putting his dignity or captaincy on the line. He did not care about anything or anyone but the ones he loved.

Many around him married for politics or convenience. He never knew what it would be like to marry for love. Now, he did. It was something that could not be explained with words or thoughts. It was something to be felt. And he doubted that it would feel the same if he had done it with someone else and not for love.

If even he was this torn for leaving Sehun’s side so soon, he could imagine how upsetting it must be for Sehun.

When he arrived at the palace, he was surprised to find the horde of carriages that had not been there when he left the palace the previous night. The palace guards were also doubled at their posts.

The palace was bustling with scurrying servants. Aaden went straight up to Fredegar’s quarters, where he promptly found the boy sitting at the dresser, glowering at his reflection in the mirror. Halwert was nowhere to be seen.

“Your Majesty,” said Aaden, walking over to him.

Fredegar continued to stare at his bruised nose for a moment more before he raised his head to look at Aaden. “I am not going to get her, am I? She is not going to choose me.”

Aaden licked his lips. “She is not the only option.”

“But she is the best option I have for now,” spat Fredegar, jolting up to his feet. “Where have you been, by the way?”

Holding his hands at his back, Aaden quietly said, “I had something I needed to take care of.”

Fredegar’s eyes narrowed. “I told you to keep an eye on Alvar.”

“He was in bed the last time I checked on him,” said Aaden. “It is… curious how most of the men who participated in the duel have been quite ill the last couple of days.”

Fredegar turned away so quickly that Aaden almost missed the guilt-stricken look on his face. “I heard people saying that the bracer that was served at the duel was skunked. It caused some sort of food poisoning.”

Aaden wondered just how stupid and naïve Fredegar thought he and the others were to believe that. But then again, hadn’t he also plotted the attack on Aaden’s family, just to fuel his fire that wanted to torch Alvar, without thinking of the consequences?

Fredegar was in no way fit to rule a country. He would continue to make such childish, foolish mistakes that would cost the nation its future.

As much as Aaden knew that Halwert was the real mastermind behind the all the schemes, the fact that Fredegar was gullible and desperate enough to go along with them showed that he was an unfitting ruler.

Alvar might be a cunning bastard, but he did not sway easily.

“I need to do something,” said Fredegar, gripping the edge of the dresser. “If I could only talk to her in private.”

Aaden huffed an exasperated breath. “A marriage is not the only way to win allies,” he spat through his teeth.

Fredegar straightened up and faced him with a set of furrowed brows. “I beg your pardon?”

“Your father did not win his allies through a marriage,” he said furiously. “Your brother did not win his allies through a marriage either.”

Fredegar’s scowl deepened. “What are you saying, Ragnavor?”

“You are the King of Slavaria,” said Aaden sternly. “If you think a marriage of convenience is the only way you can keep the throne and the crown, then I’m afraid your credulity will lead to some dire consequences. Your mother and advisor think that it’s a good idea that you married a princess whose father has strong allies because they do not believe that you can govern a country on your own.”

Fredegar gaped at him like he had just been slapped. The door creaked open and Halwert stepped in with a distressed expression.

“My King,” he said, bowing his head. “Might I have a word with you in private?”

Aaden closed his eyes momentarily, sucking in a couple of deep breaths before he looked at Halwert, pinning him with a sharp glower.

Then without saying anything more, he took his leave. He was a righteous man. He would always put his duties to his country before anything else. But right now, as he thumbed the ring around his finger, he wanted nothing more than to leave all of this behind and run into the embrace of his lover.

Once he had found his way to Princess Halynn’s quarters, he knocked on her doors.

Her lady-in-waiting opened them and blinked at him curiously. “Yes?”

“Could I see the princess for a moment?” he asked.

She glanced over her own shoulder and faced Aaden again. “Let me ask Her Highness.” She shut the doors again. Aaden clenched and released his hands a couple of times out of habit. When the lady-in-waiting opened the doors again, she smiled at him. “She would like to see you.”

Nodding his head, Aaden entered. He found Halynn at her study. “Captain Ragnavor,” she said, rising from her seat with a graceful smile. Aaden realized that she never smiled any other time. Not when she was in the presence of the men who were courting her, not when she was paraded around like a prize, not when her father spoke proudly of her.

“I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, Your Highness,” said Aaden, almost awkwardly.

Her smile widened. “Thank you,” she said. “And I believe congratulations are in order for you.”

Aaden tried to not look too embarrassed. But he was unable to help himself when Halynn’s gaze dropped to his hand that was sporting the wedding band. He thought of pulling his hands to his back, but the way Halynn had smiled in that moment was so reassuring that he decided that he had no reason to hide the ring or the fact that he had gotten married to the love of his life last night.

“Thank _you_ ,” he said. “for sending a word to the temple for me. I am… very grateful for what you did.”

“I am glad,” she said. “I hope it was a nice experience.”

“It was,” said Aaden. He glanced around at the dresses and jewellery boxes that were strewn all over the room. “I also want to thank you for encouraging me to do something I never would have done if it weren’t for you.”

Halynn blinked at him. “Oh… Aaden, you needn’t thank me. I help couples like you every time I come across them.”

“And I can assure you we can use all the help we can get.”

He watched her cheeks turn red. She chuckled softly, as though to hide her embarrassment. “Well, remember that you will always have a friend here in Laga.”

Aaden nodded and was about to turn around to leave, but he paused. “Princess Halynn,” he called, in spite of her asking him several times to just call her by her name.

He could not bring himself to do that because she truly deserved to bear that title, and he would honour her that.

“Yes?”

“I know it isn’t my place to tell you this,” he said. “But if you are not ready to make a decision tonight, you should not have to.”

Halynn stared at him for a while before she lowered her gaze. “It isn’t that simple, is it? I do not have the liberty you have to make such decisions about my life. If I don’t make a choice, the choice will be made for me.”

“Then I want you to remember that you will always have a friend in me,” said Aaden. She smiled at him again. “If there is anything I can do to help, all I need is blink from you. I owe you.”

“You do not owe me anything, Aaden. I hope you have a happy life.”

As Aaden walked out of the room, he could not stop wondering what her choice might be. It was clear to see that she was not ready for marriage. But as was the life of a royalty. They had very little control over their own lives contrary to what one might think.

* * *

When the evening finally commenced the celebration, the distinguished guests gathered in the feast hall. Aaden and the other guards stayed closer to the walls.

Alvar was fashionably late as usual, but he looked good as new. In fact, he had never looked so… well-primped. All heads turned to him when he entered the hall, the only royalty there not accompanied by a guard. Aaden figured that if he could hold his own on the battlefield, the man could get through a feast without help.

“Where is your present for my daughter, Prince Alvar?” asked King Tybalt almost playfully.

Alvar had not come empty-handed, but he was also not lugging a trunk of valuables behind him like the other guests were. Instead, he held out a single stalk of a flower, its petals fully bloomed in the deepest shade of red.

“A flower?” scoffed Tybalt. “Have you seen what the others have brought her, friend?”

Alvar smirked, his blue gaze meeting Halynn’s. She looked like she was both holding her breath and glowering when he bowed before her, holding the flower out to her.

“You and I both know that I could have come with ten carriages worth of gold and gems,” said Alvar to Tybalt. “But I think the only thing that could match your daughter’s beauty and grace is this flower.”

Aaden wanted to roll his eyes, but he did not. Now, he knew how the man had managed to seduce Sehun and many others into defloration. Alvar was a master at romance, and he brought all the seductive prowess in his arsenal when he wooed someone.

Actually, Aaden could perhaps a learn a thing or two from him. It could certainly help him with his romancing endeavours with Sehun.

He was not the only one who was watching Alvar attentively. Nearly every one of the guests in the hall had turned their attention to him. They looked eager to find out if Halynn would accept the gift.

She did.

Her hard expression softened as she took the flower from Alvar’s hand. “Ah,” she let out softly, frowning at the thorns that pricked her fingers a little. “There are thorns.”

Alvar smirked again. “So do you, Your Highness. It’s part of its charm.”

Halynn’s face pinked visibly. Just when Aaden thought that she could not look any more beautiful, he was proved wrong as he watched her blush.

Alvar turned and started for the table were Fredegar was sitting at, watching the whole scene that had just played out with a fist in his mouth.

Aaden moved a little closer to the table.

“Good evening, Brother,” said Alvar, clapping a hand to Fredegar’s shoulder as he took a seat. “You look sharp. I see that you are still peacocking.”

Fredegar shrugged his brother’s hand off his shoulder. “When are you leaving?” he asked grouchily.

Alvar helped himself to some wine. “Now, why would I tell you that when you hide everything from me?”

Fredegar turned away, clenching his jaw. Halwert was scowling at Alvar from across the table before he excused himself and disappeared for a moment. He returned after a while, wiping his forehead with a handkerchief.

* * *

He missed Aaden a little more than usual. He could barely sit still the entire day, even though standing up was a lot more difficult to do.

In the evening, he made his way out of the inn through the backdoor to feed Merrygale at the horse shed. He stopped in his tracks when he found Ingvar and Rovan, Alvar’s spies, on the other side of the street, sitting on the sidewalk.

Chewing on his lower lip for a moment, Sehun contemplated his tendency to offer a kind hand to even his enemies in the time of need.

Sighing, he crossed the street and walked over to the two men.

They looked up at him when he cleared his throat. “Princess,” they said in unison, rising to their full height.

“What are you doing here?” asked Rovan.

“If you promise to stop calling me Princess,” said Sehun, crossing his arms against his chest. “I will let you follow me around without causing a scene.”

Ingvar cocked an eyebrow and looked at Rovan. “Well then, what do we call you then?” he asked.

Sehun licked his lips coyly and said, “You can call me Honeypearl if you insist on using a nickname.”

“Honeypearl?” echoed Rovan. “How is that any better than _Princess_?”

“Do we have a deal or not?” snapped Sehun.

Ingvar scoffed and smiled. “Think of us as your personal bodyguards.”

“I also don’t want you to… report _everything_ to your… hirer,” said Sehun. “He doesn’t need to know where I buy my bread or horse feed.”

Ingvar and Rovan laughed despite themselves. “You know what,” said Ingvar. “You have a deal. You are all right, Honeypearl.”

Sehun managed a small smile. “You can come in and hang out at the inn. You don’t have to loiter around on the sidewalks.”

It was never too late to make new acquaintances, right? He figured that these men could not be all that bad. Perhaps they might even become friends. Aaden might not be all that happy about Sehun befriending Alvar’s spies, but he also should know by now that it was in Sehun’s nature to try and befriend all those who came in his way.

Ingvar and Rovan did follow him into the inn, where they promptly ordered a large pitcher of the darkest mead Rose served. Sehun and Reyan joined them for a round of cards. When Lily eventually decided to join their table, he whispered to Sehun that Rovan was an incredibly attractive man and Ingvar was no slouch himself. Sehun sighed. Desperation was not a good colour on anyone, but Lily wore it with pride all the time, anyway.

* * *

The evening eventually reached the juncture where the guests were on tenterhooks, ready to hear the Lagan Princess’ decision.

But before that, King Tybalt called all the able men and women to the floor as the band of minstrels began to play a lively music. While the guests gathered at the centre of the hall, the Lagan King held his queen’s hand, smiling at her lovingly from where he was sitting.

“You should select one of these fine men and dance too, darling,” the king told his daughter, who had kept to herself the entire evening.

Halynn’s eyebrows dipped low into a frown. Her gaze slowly flitted to the table where Fredegar and Alvar were seated at. Then she looked at Aaden, who pinned her with a hard look, as though to tacitly remind her that she did not need to do this.

“Aren’t you going to ask her to dance, Brother?” Alvar asked Fredegar, taking a sip of his wine.

Fredegar scowled. “Are you out of your mind?” he said. “She is a lady. She will make her choice soon. It isn’t appropriate for me to ask her to dance with me. I know what you’re doing.”

Alvar’s eyes widened. “What am I doing?”

“You are trying to get me to ruin my own image.”

Fredegar was gripping the fork like he wanted to stab Alvar’s eye out with it.

Alvar flinched back and scoffed out a chuckle. “Wow. Why do you think I’m always out to get you, Egar?”

“Because you are.”

Scoffing again, Alvar rose from his seat and neatened the white overcoat with golden details he was wearing. Fredegar, Halwert and Aaden then watched the man present himself before Princess Halynn.

Aaden stifled a grin.

Fredegar had gone still in his chair.

Alvar said not a single word as he approached Halynn and bowed his head before holding a hand out.

King Tybalt arched a curious brow.

Halynn looked like she was just presented with the grandest gesture. She eventually picked her jaw back up and glanced at her parents once before she returned her stern look to Alvar.

She did not think any further as she took his hand and let him draw her to her feet.

Some of the guests stopped dancing as Alvar led Halynn to the floor with a grace that Aaden had never seen in that bastard before.

Aaden was not a good dancer. Hell, he had danced like once in his life, and it felt like he was dancing with two left feet.

So, he certainly envied Alvar once more when the man placed a gentle hand on the small of Halynn’s back and took her hand before he led her into a slow waltz.

Soon, all stopped what they were doing to gawk at them. But their eyes were only for each other in that moment. Alvar was considerably taller and bigger than Halynn, but he did not look like a beast beside her, surprisingly. They actually looked like they’d make a great pair.

Aaden was more impressed by Alvar’s clean moves and graceful demeanour, which was nowhere to be found when he was in combat. He was a prince after all.

Halynn’s flowy white gown, that was beautifully adorned with maroon borders, matched Alvar’s overcoat, as if they had agreed on their outfits beforehand.

When Alvar twirled Halynn around before drawing her back into his arms, some of the onlookers exhaled in awe, including Halynn’s own mother.

Aaden noted the way Alvar deliberately ran his fingers through Halynn’s incredibly fair hair, brushing it off her shoulder.

When they finally stopped, Alvar took a step back, still holding onto Halynn’s hand. And she was holding onto his, too.

Alvar smiled. Halynn did not look away from his eyes.

Aaden wondered if Sehun had ever danced with Alvar. He hoped not. He would have no choice but to challenge Alvar to a duel again then because he could not go on knowing that he would never be able to swing Sehun around like _that_.

Hell, he was already missing Sehun to the point of ramming his head against a wall. When this was all over, he might try to sneak away one more time to see Sehun before they could leave Laga.

When Alvar parted from Halynn, he fixed her with one final smile, and Aaden was surprised as the others when he saw Halynn return the smile.

“See?” Alvar told Fredegar when he came back to his seat. “You were just being dramatic.”

Fredegar had gone stone cold. He was looking at nothing. It was as though he finally realized that he could never match Alvar’s confidence in any arena, and that was exactly the reason why he was going to be overthrown.

A while later, Alvar was approached by a guard, who handed him a small piece of folded paper. Reading its content, Alvar stood up at once and stormed out of the feast hall without giving anyone any reason for his abrupt departure.

Halynn was frowning disappointedly at the way Alvar had taken off without sparing her another look.

A nobleman, who stood up nursing a winecup in his hand, quickly averted her attention. “Your Excellency, King and Queen of Laga,” he said, almost slurring. “I think I speak on behalf of all the men and women here when I say that we are ready to hear who you have chosen to marry your daughter.”

Tybalt rose from his seat then, bearing a winecup in his hand as well. “As I have said before, my daughters are free to choose their own spouses. My daughter, my beautiful Halynn,” he said, smiling at her. “has been courted by so many wonderful gentlemen. I am as eager as you to know what’s her decision.”

Everyone was looking at Halynn now. Her eyes, however, anxiously darted to Aaden.

Then sucking in a deep breath, she rose to her feet and stood next to her father. “I know that you wish for me to be married now as I have come of age, Father,” she said. “But… I am not ready to be married.”

Expected gasps wove through the hall. Tybalt looked at his daughter disappointedly. “Halynn,” he said.

“All the men who are here for my hand in marriage,” said Halynn, looking to the guests. “have my respect and gratitude. I appreciate all of your gifts and efforts, and I apologize to all of you who have come here to wish me the best, but I cannot make my decision tonight. I will not be naming a husband tonight.”

Tybalt sank back in his seat, clenching his eyes, rubbing his temples.

Fredegar shot up and marched out of the hall. Halwert hurried after him. Aaden took a moment to bow his head at Halynn before he too followed Fredegar out of the hall.

“I have a plan, Your Majesty!” Halwert was hissing to Fredegar as they strode down the corridor.

“To hell with your plans, Halwert! She has made her choice. It is pretty clear, is it not? She has chosen my brother. She hasn’t said it, but it is as clear as day to everybody! I don’t even know why I listen to you.”

“Because my plans work.”

“No,” spat Fredegar, stopping to face Halwert. “They haven’t, have they?! None of your plans or my mother’s plans to get rid of Alvar have worked! He is still here, and he is still undermining me! What do you think is going to happen if he marries her? He would officially have a bigger army than the Slavarian army! I would have to renounce the crown to him! _I_ am the true king! He is a bastard, who doesn’t even know his mother’s name. She could be a bitch from the streets my father might have fucked among his other whores. And Alvar is a result of that filth! Would Slavaria have a bastard sit on the throne?!”

Some months ago, Aaden might have completely agreed with Fredegar, that he was the rightful heir to the throne. But right now, the kind of venom Fredegar’s words were laced with nearly made Aaden close his own hand around the boy’s neck.

“Calm yourself, Your Grace,” said Halwert, not noticing Aaden’s presence either. “I have hatched a plan that would kill two birds with one stone.”

Fredegar stared at the old man. “What are you talking about?”

Halwert glanced to Aaden then. “You can go now, Captain,” he said.

Aaden did not move immediately. He was tired of staying silent. But he knew that going against orders as he was still under oath would mean treason, and he would be punished severely for that.

So, he turned on his heel and walked away. He thought of going back to the feast hall, but he didn’t. Instead, he went looking for Alvar instead.

When he could not find the prince on palace grounds, he went to the stables and caught hold of one of the grooms.

“Did Prince Alvar come by here?” he inquired.

The groom blinked at him. “I don’t know who that is,” he said nervously. “But a tall man just took his horse and left.”

Releasing the groom, Aaden hurried over to Blackfire’s stall. “Help me saddle him. Quick,” he ordered the groom. As soon as Blackfire was saddled, Aaden wasted no time in mounting him and reining him out of the stables.

As he raced past the gates, hoping to catch up to Alvar to warn the man about Halwert’s new ploy. Whatever it was, it had to involve Alvar. Two birds with one stone? One of those birds had to be Alvar.

Blackfire carried him through the streets like the wind. It did not take him too long to spot Alvar’s horse up ahead. He reined Blackfire to gallop faster, and within seconds, he had caught up to Alvar. Blackfire was a frontline warhorse. There were very few other horse breeds that could match his speed and strength. Blackfire was and would always be Aaden’s greatest achievement. He would never forget the day he had gotten the stallion. The first time he had run his fingers through the black mane. Blackfire was, however, aging. He had but a few good years left ahead of him. It would not be the worst idea to let him retire in the near future.

Alvar reined his horse to a halt when he noticed Aaden. “What the hell are you doing here?” he asked, looking at Aaden confusedly.

Aaden stopped too and asked, “What are _you_ doing here?”

“I received a message saying Gael and my men have arrived in Laga and are awaiting me at the city gates,” said Alvar.

Aaden was surprised to hear it. “Oh. Why are they here?”

“I don’t know,” replied Alvar. “I was not expecting them. I don’t know why they are here. Something might be wrong.”

“Well, you would not mind me riding up there with you, would you?”

Alvar cocked an eyebrow. “I suppose not, but I still don’t know what you’re doing here.”

They slowly started riding toward the city gates. “I heard Halwert say that he is planning something new. I was afraid that… it might involve you.”

Alvar snorted. “It always involves me, doesn’t it? I am the biggest villain of everybody’s life.”

“Not Princess Halynn’s,” said Aaden, almost smirking. Alvar glanced at him with a curious look. “She refused to choose a husband tonight.”

That did not surprise Alvar. He smiled and looked ahead again. “Good.”

“So, you are courting her.”

“I am. But I didn’t know I wanted to until I danced with her tonight.”

Aaden shook his head. “So, is this what Alvar Skyborn falling in love looks like?”

“I am not a child to believe in love,” spat Alvar. “I just think she would make an excellent queen.”

“Have you really never loved anyone?” asked Aaden, though he did not know why he was asking that question. Or why he was asking _Alvar_ that question.

Alvar pinned him with a sidelong glance. “I think I have,” he said at length. “I think I… know what it feels like. And that’s enough for me.”

“Knowing what it feels like is enough for you?”

Alvar nodded curtly. “Men like me have to give some things up to achieve others. I can’t have it all.”

Aaden fell silent, turning his head away. He was too afraid to ask Alvar what he truly wanted to ask. And he supposed he could go on living his life without knowing the answer to that question.

“Neither can I,” said Aaden.

“That is your choice,” said Alvar. “You can still have all that you want, Ragnavor. You just need to find out what it is that you truly want.”

Those might be the wisest thing Aaden had ever heard. And he needed to hear that because what he truly wanted, he could have. All of it.

At one point in his life, all that he had ever wanted was to get out of the ditch he and his brother were born into. He had wanted to be somebody. He had wanted to achieve something great. And he had gotten all of that. Now, he just wanted something different. This uniform, this captaincy no longer meant all that much to him. He loved this country, and he would continue to serve it until the day he died, but he did not need to be a Captain to do that.

They halted when they encountered a group of masked men in the middle of the street. “Are those… your men?” asked Aaden.

Alvar’s eyes narrowed, and he dismounted his horse. Aaden stayed put, keeping his hands gripped around Blackfire’s reins. Nothing about this seemed right.

He saw one of the men jump Alvar then. “Al–” he began to warn, but before he could finish, a wooden plank was smashed against the back of Alvar’s head, sending him staggering forward.

Aaden swung off Blackfire’s back at once and drew his sword. Gripping the back of his head and groaning, Alvar steadied himself before he turned to face his attacker. He lifted a hand and stopped Aaden, who raised his sword.

“No,” he grunted through his teeth. “You will be charged with capital offence on a foreign land.”

He was right. Aaden lowered his sword at once. He would not be able to defend himself on the grounds of his captaincy as the situation did not involve Fredegar.

They were quickly surrounded by the masked men. Aaden could not figure out if they were mercenaries or some local assailants. Every country had its bad eggs, even one as prosperous as Laga. And there was nothing gold could not buy. Everyone had a price.

Alvar winced in pain, popping the joints in his neck. “Are you all right?” asked Aaden.

“I’ll live,” said Alvar as the men began to close in on them. “What do you think? We take four each?”

Aaden sheathed his sword and balled his hands into fists. He looked to the wooden weapons the men were carrying. None of them could inflict any irreversible damage, so Aaden figured they were not here to kill them. But they were bigger than average Lagan men, bulkier.

They were hesitating to charge. Clearly, they were not expecting Alvar to show up with company. But they still had the element of surprise. They could have already taken Alvar down if he had come on his own.

One of them eventually lunged at them, swinging the thick wooden rod toward a side of Aaden’s head while another charged at Alvar. Catching the rod in a hand just in the nick of time, Aaden promptly twisted it out of the attacker’s grip and took hold of it before lifting a foot to boot the man on his chest, sending him stumbling back.

Tossing the rod around in his hand, Aaden slammed it against the attacker’s head hard enough to break the wood in half. He dropped the broken rod to the ground before turning around to dodge the next assailant’s blow. Plunging his elbow into the man’s face, Aaden stomped onto another’s gut. At his side, Alvar had a man in a headlock and another’s neck in the crushing grip of his hand.

The blow that struck Aaden’s head nearly blinded him for a moment. He shook his head and turned to face the attacker, his ears ringing almost painfully. Tearing the plank out of the man’s hand, he grabbed hold of the attacker’s shirt with one hand before repeatedly ramming his fist into the man’s face until his nose began to ooze blood. Shoving the other man to the ground, Aaden spun around only to see a rod swinging in his way. Before he could take it to the face, Alvar’s hand caught it mid-air. Headbutting the attacker, Alvar looked back at Aaden and said, “Watch your back, Ragnavor.”

Aaden raised a leg and booted the man that was about to strike Alvar from the other side. “You might want to think about taking your own advice, Skyborn.”

Alvar smirked briefly before averting his attention to the attackers again. Aaden only looked down at his bleeding knuckles when they began to sting.

It was going to be a long night.

By the time the attackers realized that it would take a lot more than what they had to bring Aaden and Alvar down, they began to scurry away.

Aaden picked up a piece of the shattered rod and hurled at one of the men, bringing him to the ground. Then stomping over to the felled assailant, Alvar grabbed the man by the scruff and yanked him up to his feet. He then tore the mask off his face.

Aaden frowned a little at the dried streak of blood on the side of Alvar’s head that started from the temple.

“I am going to ask you two questions,” Alvar spat through his teeth. Though his voice was calm, his tone was full of menace. “Answer them fast if you want to keep your life.”

The man swallowed hard.

“Who sent you?” asked Alvar.

The attacker did not take two breaths before he spilled the truth. “I don’t know his name. He was an old man. Not Lagan. I don’t know how he knew about our guild, but he asked around and found one of us. Paid us in gold. Handsomely.”

Alvar looked up at Aaden briefly before he returned his attention to the attacker. “Second question,” he said. “What did he want you to do with me?”

“Take you,” said the man, panting. Alvar cocked a brow. “Keep you for the night and let you go in the morning.”

Alvar licked his lips. “Well, that’s strange.”

“Why not just kill him?” Aaden asked the attacker.

Alvar made a face at him. “Charming, Ragnavor.”

Aaden rolled his eyes. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I don’t know,” said the attacker. “We don’t kill people. We just abduct them and ask for ransom. Usually it’s children and young women.”

Aaden furiously struck a side of the man’s face then just for that.

Alvar yanked the man away from Aaden before he could hit the man out of anger again. “Rein it in, Ragnavor. We might still need him.”

“What do you want to do? Take him to the city guards?” asked Aaden.

Alvar stared at the attacker for a moment. Then with his eyebrows furrowed, he said, “No. Here’s what we’re going to do.” He marched over to his horse, dragging the attacker with him by the back of his neck. He pulled out a rope from the saddlebag and quickly fastened it around the assailant’s wrists. “Try anything funny, and you’ll lose an eye.”

“Alvar,” Aaden called. “What are you doing?”

“Do you know anywhere we can wait the night out?” asked Alvar.

Aaden stared at him with his face crumpled in confusion and disbelief. “I… suppose,” he said at length.

* * *

Ingvar and Rovan decided to rent a room each at Rose’s inn for the night. They would leave with Sehun and the others tomorrow evening. After showing them to their rooms, Rose returned downstairs to clean up. Sehun stayed behind to help her after sending Reyan and Lily to bed.

It had been a fun evening. Sehun had even managed to forgo the sickening feeling of missing Aaden the whole evening. After getting completely sloshed on mead, Ingvar and Rovan joined the bard and sang to their hearts’ content. And apparently, they were quite the bard themselves. Lily, who was equally drunk, danced around the inn with anybody who was willing to hook arms with him. Reyan and Sehun danced a little, too. The inn had been more crowded than usual with men and women surging in to celebrate their princess’ 21st birthday.

“You had some good business tonight,” Sehun remarked as he wiped the table with a rag.

“That’s mostly thanks to your two friends who drink like pirates,” said Rose from where she was standing, sweeping the floor. “They emptied out my mead barrel.”

Sehun laughed. “That’s Slavarian men for you.”

“Perhaps I should open a tavern in Slavaria, then.”

Sehun knew she was joking, but he would love for that to happen. The thing he would miss the most about Laga was Rose.

The sudden banging on the front door halted both Rose and Sehun in their tracks.

“We’re closed!” Rose bellowed out at whoever that was pounding on the door relentlessly. When the knocking did not stop, she annoyedly stomped over to the door and prised it open. “I said we’re…”

She cut herself short, as though something had shocked her. Sehun left the table he was cleaning to take a look.

His jaw fell when he saw Aaden shoving past Rose, yanking a roped man in with him. “Aaden,” he gasped and lurched forward when he noticed the blood and bruises the man was covered in.

He, however, stopped dead, freezing completely when he saw Alvar enter the inn after flashing Rose a charming smile, even though he had blood caking a side of his face and neck.

Aaden grabbed the back of a chair and spun it around before shoving the stranger into it. “Stay put,” he growled. He then turned to Sehun, who dropped the rag he was holding and hurried over to him.

“What happened?” he rasped breathlessly, touching all over Aaden’s arms and body to check if he were hurt anywhere else. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine. It’s not all my blood,” said Aaden, pulling Sehun into a tight embrace. He smelled like blood and sweat, but Sehun could neither let go nor stop shaking.

“You’re… Prince Alvar Skyborn,” wheezed Rose, bowing at once.

Aaden pulled away from Sehun and faced Rose. “Could we crash here tonight?” he asked her.

Rose blinked. She looked as stupefied as Sehun. “Uh… of course.” She quickly locked the door and pulled up the chairs.

Alvar quickly sank in one of them. “Could I get something strong to drink?” he asked Rose, who did not move immediately. She was gawking at the man in awe and disbelief the same way most people did when they first met him. Alvar had that power over everyone.

“Yes. Y-Yes, of course,” she let out and hurtled over to the counter.

Alvar rubbed his temples and hissed, instantly pulling his hand away.

Sehun looked at Aaden with a frown. “What’s going on, Aaden?” he asked with a lump in his throat.

“Long story,” sighed Aaden.

* * *

When Sehun returned with a bowl of water and a clean towel, Alvar and Aaden were downing their second tankard of ale. The assailant who had attacked them was sitting quietly in the corner, looking more tired than anything. Sehun almost felt sorry for him. Almost. He was still angrier about how he and his band of assailants had hurt Aaden and Alvar.

He sat down on one of the chairs and pulled it closer to Aaden, squeezing in between Aaden’s legs that were held wide open. He wetted the towel while scowling. “It’s not necessary, Sehun,” said Aaden with a sigh. “It’s not that bad.”

“I’m not going to let you sit there covered in blood and wounds, Aaden,” spat Sehun almost angrily. He grabbed Aaden’s hand and started wiping away the blood.

Aaden hissed every time Sehun touched the cuts and flayed knuckles with the towel. “Careful,” he muttered.

“Stop twitching,” Sehun grumbled. He supposed he was a little mad at Aaden, too. None of this would have happened if he hadn’t gotten involved with Alvar at all, like Sehun had told him to!

Speaking of which, he briefly pinned Alvar with a sidelong glare. Alvar was not looking at him. He was either staring at the ring on Aaden’s hand that Sehun was tending to, or he was staring at Sehun’s ring. Either way, he was frowning.

“You should wash your face,” said Sehun once he was done with Aaden’s hands.

Exhaling another heavy breath, Aaden rose from his seat and wended his way upstairs. Rose was still gawping at Alvar from where she was sitting behind the counter.

Sehun slumped in his chair for a moment, taking a few deep breaths.

“Congratulations,” Alvar said at length, breaking the silence. Sehun looked up at him.

“What?”

Alvar raised his tankard, nodding his head lightly. “On your marriage.”

Sehun lowered his head again. He was not sure if Alvar was being sincere or if he were mocking.

Heaving a sigh, Sehun stood up and replaced the water with some new one. He grabbed another towel before he returned to the table.

Leaning over Alvar, he pressed the towel to a side of the man’s bullneck to clean the blood there.

Alvar stayed quiet, though Sehun noted the way the veins on his neck became prominently visible all of a sudden.

“You… don’t have to do this,” muttered Alvar as Sehun started wiping the side of his face that was stained with blood.

“I’d do this for an injured dog from the streets,” said Sehun.

Alvar scoffed out a breathy chuckle. “You didn’t use to be so feisty, you know.”

“People change.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” said Alvar with a faint smirk.

Sehun pulled back a little to look into Alvar’s striking eyes for a moment. Then shaking his head, he shoved Alvar to tilt his head to the side with more force than necessary. He noticed that Alvar was gripping his knees, as though he were trying to keep his hands from doing anything else.

That was when Sehun realized that he was standing on either side of Alvar’s thigh, his knee brushing the man’s crotch.

Clearing his throat, he quickly cleaned the rest of the blood from Alvar’s face and stepped away.

Sehun partly wanted to confront Alvar on his little agreement with Aaden that involved his men spying on Sehun and Reyan, but he decided against it, seeing how the night had already been harsh enough on the man.

Alvar raised a hand to the back of his head and rubbed it, drawing in a sharp breath through his clenched teeth.

“Did you get hit on the back of your head?” inquired Sehun.

“Yeah. Really bad.”

Sehun frowned at the man before he stepped forward again to slip his fingers into Alvar’s hair, sliding them to the back of his head to see if he could feel a bump or anything.

“You should perhaps get to a physician,” he muttered, pulling back again.

Alvar smiled then. “You are truly something else, love,” he said in a very quiet voice, only for Sehun to hear. “It’s sweet that you still care for me.”

“Why do you have to make mock me like this when I’m just trying to be nice to you? It’s how you’ve always treated me,” spat Sehun. “We could at least try and get along. We can be friends, can’t we?”

“I don’t want to be _friends_ with you,” said Alvar before taking a sip of his ale.

“Fine,” snapped Sehun. “You are such an insufferable man.” He picked up the bowl of water and stomped away. He then went looking for Aaden in his room.

He was surprised to find Aaden lounged on the bed with one leg dangling over the edge and an arm draped over his eyes. His shirt was resting on the nightstand.

“Are you all right?” asked Sehun, slowly closing the door behind him. Aaden did not answer. “We were supposed to leave for Skairon tomorrow. I’m not sure if I should leave now.”

With a loud, heavy sigh, Aaden removed his arm from his face and sat up. “Come here, please,” he said.

Sehun walked over to the bed and sat down on Aaden’s lap. He slowly walked his fingers down Aaden’s chest before he splayed the hand on a side of Aaden’s ribs. “You’re bruising here.”

“Yeah, I might have taken a fist to it,” muttered Aaden. “You should leave tomorrow with the others. I will be all right. I will be back in Skairon soon before you know it.”

Sehun frowned. His stomach turned with a sick feeling. He raised the hand to a side of Aaden’s face to cup his cheek. “I am so… so afraid, Aaden,” he admitted. Aaden looked at him sadly. “It could have been so much worse tonight. Things could have gone even more terribly.”

“I know,” whispered Aaden, resting his forehead against Sehun’s.

“I am worried.”

“I know.”

“You always put everyone else before yourself,” muttered Sehun. “I love that about you, of course. But I… I need you the most. And I know that sounds selfish. But love… makes people selfish.”

Aaden swallowed hard and tightened his arms around Sehun. “I promise you, as soon as all of this ends, I am all yours.”

“Do you… mean it?” asked Sehun.

“Yes.”

“You will… resign your captaincy?”

“Yes. Well, it might not be my call, but… yes. I will leave it all.”

“You wouldn’t resent me for it, would you? Last time it happened–”

“Last time it happened, I was forced out of my duties. I felt unfulfilled, like it was unfinished business. Like I still had something I needed to do. Now, I know what.” He licked his lips and buried his face in the crook of Sehun’s neck. “And I also know what I want now.”

When Aaden brought his head up again, Sehun curled his fingers around Aaden’s hair at the in the nape of his neck and pressed their lips together.

Aaden quickly deepened the kiss, reclining on the bed again, pulling Sehun down to lie on top of him.

They stayed that way for the better part of the next hour, kissing and cuddling, but never going further than that.

At some point, Aaden’s kisses grew lazier, and his hands on Sehun’s back were sagging down the sides.

Sehun pulled back to see Aaden’s eyelids that were drooping heavily. He brushed the tip of their noses together. “You are exhausted,” he whispered, rifling his fingers lightly through his lover’s hair.

“I am,” admitted Aaden in a breath. Sehun turned his back to the man and drew one of Aaden’s arm around him. Aaden drifted off before Sehun, who eventually fell asleep to the sound of Aaden’s heavy breathing.

* * *

# C H A P T E R T E N

“I have to get back,” Aaden said as he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, rolling the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. The sun was starting to come up, and he should report for duty soon. He was still a Captain, and he had a few good men that relied on his orders back at the palace. He and Sehun might have gotten a little more than two hours of sleep last night, but they managed to stay warm in each other’s embrace the entire time.

He found Alvar in the same chair, staring at the sleeping assailant in the corner almost unblinkingly. He looked up at Aaden with sleepless bloodshot eyes and said, “Fine.”

“What is your plan?” huffed Aaden.

“I’ll give it a few more hours,” said Alvar.

Aaden nodded and started for the door. He paused momentarily, however, and fixed Alvar with a glower. “Keep your distance from Sehun, by the way.”

Alvar snorted, shaking his head. “You are a petty man, Ragnavor. Petty and ungenerous and very stingy.”

Aaden rolled his eyes and let himself out of the inn. Mounting Blackfire, he rode for the palace forthwith.

* * *

When Sehun woke up, he did not find Aaden in the bed. He hurried out of the room and wended his way downstairs. Rose was awake, and she was talking to Alvar about taking one of her rooms so that he stayed out of the way of her customers. She did not want to alarm any of her customers who might wake up and come down for breakfast anytime now.

Alvar agreed. He grabbed the attacker by his arm and started hauling him up the stairs. He stopped when he saw Sehun standing in the middle of the staircase.

“He can take my room,” Sehun told Rose. “We are supposed to leave this evening, anyway. I’m already packed.”

Rose did not argue. She honestly looked too tired to say no.

He followed Alvar and the attacker to the room.

“Has Aaden left?” he then asked Alvar, who shoved the attacker to sit in a corner. “Has he gone back to the palace?”

“Yes,” Alvar drawled drowsily, plumping heavily on the bed. “Can you watch him for a second while I get a shut-eye?”

Sehun gaped at the man. “No!” he rasped. “He’s twice my size.”

Alvar let out a heavy breath. “Fine. Can you use your bath?”

Sehun froze as Alvar started stripping. “What are you doing?!”

Alvar turned around to face him with a grimace. “I feel like a mudcrab. I need a bath.”

“No. No. You… You need to… go after Aaden,” said Sehun. “He is the one sticking his neck out for you. What if he gets in trouble?”

“He will be fine,” said Alvar. “Turns out your boyfriend is better than you at this two-faced business. Sorry. _Husband_. Still hits my ear wrong, though.”

Sehun’s face turned hot and red at once. He crossed the room and grabbed Alvar by the shoulder, turning him around to face him. “Why are you being a jerk?”

“Do I need a reason? Isn’t that my designated role?” spat Alvar grouchily. Sehun stopped and took a breath. Alvar had had a rough night. And he looked sleep deprived. There was no point in arguing with him right now.

Leaving his overcoat on the floor, Alvar sat back down on the bed and scrubbed his beard with a hand, staring at the quiet assailant again.

“You,” he called. “Will you be able to identify the man who hired you?”

The attacker shrugged. “I think so. But why should I? You’re going to throw me in prison, anyway.”

Alvar bit his lower lip, eyes narrowed. “What if I make a better offer? I’ll pay you a lot more than what you make from ransoms. You get a shelter. A soldier’s post.”

The assailant blinked at him.

“You fight well,” said Alvar. “If you can promise your loyalty, I’ll make you some room in my guard.”

Sehun made a face. “He’s a mercenary who was sent to hurt you,” he spat at Alvar. “You want to… _employ_ him?”

Alvar ignored him. “All you have to do in return,” he told the assailant. “is attest.”

The other man took a moment to think about it. He eventually bowed his head. “All right,” he said. “You have a deal.”

Shaking his head, Sehun stormed out of the room.

* * *

“Captain,” Steelshout called as soon as Aaden dismounted the horse in the bailey. He turned around to find Steelshout jogging towards him. “There you are.”

The palpable distress in the man’s expression alarmed Aaden at once. “What is the matter?” he asked.

“The throne room,” panted Steelshout. “You must come right away.”

Aaden wasted no time as he hurried after Steelshout. The unexpected crowd in the throne room stopped Aaden briefly in his tracks.

“You shall not forgive this disgrace,” a voice said. The others were quiet. What had happened here?

Jostling through the crowd, Aaden made his way to the front where he found King Tybalt seated in his throne with his face in a hand. His queen’s eyes were swollen and red.

“He has dishonoured you,” said a familiar voice. Aaden glanced to Halwert. Behind him, Fredegar kept his head low. “You welcomed him into your home. Look at how he has repaid your generosity and hospitality. You give an inch…” Halwert shook his head. “He is known for his apostasy and defiance. We all saw how he had behaved last night with your daughter in the midst of everyone. He has taken advantage of her naivety, Your Majesty.”

“What has happened?” Aaden spoke up, taking a step forward when he realized they were talking about Alvar.

Halwert looked to him sharply. “Yes,” he said. “You are here. King Tybalt, you should ask this man, the Captain of King Fredegar’s Guard, how Alvar had allegedly attempted to do harm to his family.”

Aaden blinked, turning to King Tybalt, who was now frowning at him.

“What has happened?” Aaden asked again, gritting his teeth.

Steelshout took hold of Aaden’s elbow. He leaned in close and whispered, “The Princess Halynn was… assaulted last night. She was unconscious, and she was not… deflowered per se. But she was found without any clothes on and there are some… bruises on her body. And everyone is blaming Prince Alvar for it.”

Aaden’s jaw fell slacking. He looked to Halwert again, scowling. “On what grounds are you laying the blame on Alvar?!” he growled.

“Her Highness’ lady-in-waiting is a witness,” said Halwert calmly, beckoning to the woman, who stood nearby with her head hung very low. “She has admitted to seeing Alvar slipping into Princess Halynn’s chambers past midnight.”

So, this had been Halwert’s plan. He wondered how much the old man had bribed the lady-in-waiting to falsely accuse Alvar.

“And Prince Alvar’s signet ring was found in the chambers,” added Halwert.

Aaden scoffed. Halwert’s calmness faltered immediately, and Fredegar’s eyes narrowed in on Aaden. Turning to the Lagan King, Aaden then spat, “If you believe _that_ , I have some talking mules I’d like to sell.”

“Captain,” said King Tybalt, almost tiredly. “What are you saying?”

“Isn’t all this a little too convenient?” said Aaden.

“Where is Alvar?” the king asked then. “Why hasn’t anyone found him yet?!”

Aaden almost told the king where Alvar was and had been the previous night, but he stopped when one of the noblemen interrupted.

“We shall take our leave,” he said. He might be a baron who was related to King Tybalt. “Our sons will not be wedding your tainted daughter.”

Anger shot through Tybalt’s eyes. “She is not tainted!” he roared.

“She was touched by another man,” spat the baron. “Not only behind closed doors, but at the banquet last night, too!”

“That isn’t the matter right now,” said a woman. “We must find the man and punish him for his lascivious offence.”

Halwert glanced back at Fredegar then and nodded his head.

Fredegar stepped forward with a puffed-out chest. “King Tybalt,” he said. All attention shifted to him immediately. “I do not care about whether or not your daughter is tainted. I will rectify my bastard brother’s crimes by… taking her as my wife. She will be my queen. The Queen of Slavaria.”

All heads turned abruptly when the palace guards gushed into the throne room with Alvar striding ahead of them. Tybalt jolted up to his feet, chest heaving laboriously.

Alvar glanced around with a confused look at the everyone, who was pinning him with a ghastly, reproving grimace.

“Alvar Skyborn!” roared Tybalt. “Seize him.”

Alvar stopped in his tracks, flinching in horror as the palace guards forcefully grabbed his arms and yanked them to his back.

“Tybalt, what is the meaning of this?!” Alvar hissed.

“You have been charged with the assault of daughter,” said Tybalt, his eyes flaring with rage.

Alvar blinked. “What on earth…”

“How could you?” said Tybalt. “I treated you as a friend. And you dishonour me in my own home?”

“Tybalt,” rasped Alvar. “There must have been some misunderstanding. I never went near your daughter!”

“You were seen entering her chambers last night after the banquet. And isn’t this yours?” He held out Alvar’s signet ring.

Alvar closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath. “Right.” He calmed down at once, and the confusion fell away from his face. Squaring his shoulders, he opened his eyes and searched the crowd. When he spotted Fredegar and Halwert, a corner of his lips quirked into a smirk. “Right,” he said again.

“Do you have anything to say in your defence?!” yapped Tybalt.

“We do not to hear what he has to say,” said Halwert. “He has violated your daughter, and you are giving him a chance to speak, Your Majesty?”

“Tybalt,” said Alvar calmly. “Is Halynn all right?”

Tybalt stared at the man in disbelief. He looked stumped for a moment.

“I was not even here last night,” said Alvar at length. “Remember what I told you about the bracer at the duel that was spiked? Take a moment to calm down and think, Your Grace. I would never hurt women and children, even if my life depended on it.”

Tybalt stopped for a moment, his hands twitching at his sides.

“Let me speak,” said Alvar.

After a minute of contemplation, Tybalt nodded his head, beckoning to the guards to release Alvar’s arms.

Rolling his shoulders, Alvar glanced back. The attacker from last stepped forward. “I was not here last night,” he said. “And this man can attest to that.”

The assailant bowed his head.

“I was attacked by a group of mercenaries,” said Alvar. “He is one of them.”

Aaden looked to Halwert, who was starting to retreat into the crowd. Crossing the room, he quickly grabbed Halwert by the back of his robe. “Not so fast,” he spat, yanking Halwert over to Alvar and the assailant.

“Ragnavor!” Halwert hissed furiously. “Perhaps you should remember where your loyalty lies.”

“My loyalty lies with my country,” spat Aaden. “Not with the likes of you.” Shoving Halwert down to his knees, Aaden turned and faced the Lagan King. “I was with Prince Alvar when he was ambushed. And I had accompanied him throughout the night. I can vouch for him. He was not the one who had assaulted Princess Halynn.”

“Lies!” screamed Halwert, his face bathed in sweat.

“Secondly,” said Aaden, grabbing Halwert by the back of his neck to force him to face the assailant. “Is this the man who hired you?”

The assailant narrowed his eyes. “I think so,” he said. “Yes.”

Halwert let out a nervous laugh. “You could not possibly believe this story, Your Majesty” he said to King Tybalt, who was gawking in disbelief. “They are making this up! I do not know what has gotten into Captain Ragnavor.”

“Aaden,” Fredegar hissed. “What do you think you are doing?”

“I would not serve a wrong king another second,” said Aaden, glaring at Fredegar’s paling face. “I know you were the one behind the attack that nearly killed the people I love. I know you did it all to pin the blame on Alvar and have the people turn against him. I know you had let your advisor bring down a girl’s honour for, once again, your selfish reasons. I will stand for this no more.”

“Guards!” Fredegar shouted at the other guards. “Seize him! You will be charged for treason, Ragnavor!”

Aaden looked at Steelshout and the other guards, who had gone stiff in their spots, gaping and unmoving. He walked over to Princess Halynn’s lady-in-waiting. “Were you paid by Halwert to lie?” he asked.

The woman neither raised her head nor spoke. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

“Speak,” said Aaden. “Confess to the truth. I am certain you have a family of your own. Admit now and you will at least get to keep your life.”

Without lifting her head, the woman shook it. “Yes,” she said, instigating gasps from the crowd. “But only to say that it was Prince Alvar. I hadn’t done anything else.”

Aaden exhaled heavily and faced Tybalt, who was completely frozen in his throne. “I believe that vindicates Prince Alvar,” said Aaden, closing his eyes for a moment.

“My brother’s advisor had also used the same poison he had used to spike the bracer to kill the man who could have been a witness against him back in Skairon,” said Alvar, pulling a letter out, handing it to Tybalt. “My men have found the receipts and evidence for Halwert’s purchase of cassava powder. The poison is not strong enough to kill a healthy man, but the witness was already a weak drunkard.” 

Aaden blinked. When had Alvar received the letter? It must have been from Gael.

“I received this urgent missive from the captain of my guard yesterday morning. And in the evening, I received a message saying that my captain was waiting for me at the city gates,” said Alvar. “while he is still in Skairon as we speak. Which was what made me suspect that something was up.”

Of course. Alvar was giving Halwert exactly what he had wanted just to capture him in his own trap.

“The jig is up, Egar,” said Alvar, walking over to his brother. “Admit to your crimes,” he said, steely-eyed and unapologetic.

Fredegar stared back at Alvar with his mouth hanging open. “I am the Slavarian King!”

“And if I asked you to yield?” asked Alvar. “If I told you that if you do not surrender the throne, I’d wage a war against you?”

“You wouldn’t,” said Fredegar. “My army is still bigger than yours. The people would not have a bastard for a king!”

“Then how about I challenge you to a trial by combat?” asked Alvar through his teeth. Fredegar took a step back. “Whoever that lives in the end gets the throne.”

“Slavaria does not practice trials by combat!”

“But that’s not the reason you refuse to accept, is it?” scoffed Alvar.

They were promptly interrupted by Princess Halynn’s arrival. Aaden’s heart nearly fell out of his chest when he saw the falter in her usually strong stride. Her skin was paler than white. Her swollen eyes were unforgiving.

The crowd made way for her. Aaden was not sure how much she had heard.

“Halynn,” the Lagan Queen rasped, hurrying to her daughter’s side. “What are you doing out of bed?”

Halynn brought her head up and looked at Alvar with a frown. She then turned to Fredegar, her expression hardening. She walked over to her father, who embraced her in his arms at once. She then quietly muttered something into the king’s ear.

Tybalt nodded.

Alvar stepped away from Fredegar and climbed up the steps of the dais, wearing a frown. He bowed his head before Halynn and said, “I have never… lowered my head in shame and guilt to anyone. But you were brought to this position because of me. If it hadn’t been for me, if I had never shown up, my brother and his advisor would not have gone to such revolting extents. An apology will not restore your honour, but I promise you, I will personally make them pay for this.”

Halynn looked like she was about to cry as her eyes bored into Alvar’s.

Halwert tried to slip away again, and Aaden caught his robe. “Confess to your crimes,” he spat, shoving Halwert toward the Lagan King.

“I have not done anything!” screeched Halwert.

Fredegar was shaking in his boots. “Guards, take me out of here! I am your king!” he bayed.

Aaden drew his sword and held the sharper end to Fredegar’s throat. He quickly lowered the weapon, however, to smack Fredegar in the face with a fist. “That’s for putting my brother’s life in danger,” spat Aaden.

Fredegar was horrified, but mostly by the fact that he had nowhere to run.

“Your court and the ministers will hear about this, Egar,” spat Alvar. “You would lose the last of whatever support that you had. Surrender.”

“No!” spat Fredegar. “I will mobilize my army against you! Against all of you!”

Halynn pulled away from her father and stood tall again, the brilliance in her eyes returning tenfold. “What do you need to overthrow him, Prince Alvar?” she asked, her voice slightly hoarse.

Alvar glanced at her, blinking.

“My father’s army?” she asked. “His allies’ allegiance? You have them.”

Tybalt bowed his head, too. “No marriage required,” he said.

Halwert lost the last of his fight then. He dropped to his knees and hung his head.

Aaden sheathed his sword, staring at the way Fredegar was gawking at King Tybalt and his daughter.

“We stand with you, Alvar of Slavaria,” said someone from the crowd. “We recognize you as the true King of Slavaria from this moment.”

“So does the country of Clov,” said the Clovian Prince.

“And Orzania.”

Alvar, truly shocked, stepped down from the dais and looked around at everyone who pledged their allegiance. He then stopped for a moment to smile, shaking his head in disbelief.

He looked to Fredegar. “I hereby officially challenge you for the throne, Brother,” he said with a confidence like no other.

Fredegar’s eyes, welled up with tears, were filled with horror.

“Relinquish the crown or prepare for war,” said Alvar, hands fisted.

Fredegar looked like he was searching for a solution. When he finally realized that there was none and that he was cornered for good, he fell to his knees as well.

“Forgive me,” he said shakily. “Please. I… I was just… Please, Brother.”

Alvar exhaled heavily. “You will spend the rest of your life in exile, Fredegar. You will be stripped of your titles. You will hold no right to the Skyborn properties. Your children will not bear the house’s name. And as for you,” he said, turning to Halwert. “By the Slavarian law, you are sentenced to death.”

“And by the Lagan law,” said King Tybalt.

Aaden dropped his head for a moment, drawing in a few shaky breaths.

* * *

They prepared to leave for Skairon forthwith. Fredegar and Halwert were shackled and guarded for now, so that they could be brought back to Slavaria to be presented before the court. Alvar would be officially crowned as King of Slavaria when they returned. The news was spreading like wildfire. It would not be long before it reached Slavaria.

Aaden was a little worried of the inevitable uprisings and protests following Fredegar’s submission and Alvar’s ascension. There were still many who believed in the right of birth. There were many like Halwert would not want to see a bastard prince ascend the throne.

But he had reason to believe that there were many more who would rather have Alvar for a king than a fraudulent child. Still, Slavaria would see some political unrest for the next few years. Alvar would need to be better than any of the kings who had come before him to prove his worth.

Aaden was stroking Blackfire’s mane in the stables when Alvar found him.

“There you are,” said Alvar. “I have been looking all over for you.”

“I was saddling Blackfire. Readying him for the journey,” said Aaden.

Alvar sighed. “I… wanted to thank you for… speaking out in my defence.”

Aaden blinked. “Wait, you thought that I would stay silent?”

“Honestly, yes. I mean, you had a lot on the line. You had a lot to lose.” Alvar crossed his arms across his chest. Aaden walked out of the stables with him. “But I suppose you would never walk away from… doing what’s right.”

Aaden licked his lips and glanced at the bailey the carriages rattled past. Most of the guests were already leaving. Those who were closer to Tybalt and his family were staying a little longer to be of some comfort for Halynn.

Aaden had not managed to see her in private yet, and he doubted that he would be able to before he left. But he decided that he would write to her. Or even pay her a visit once she was ready to meet him again.

She was not harmed, but she had been humiliated and even though Alvar’s honour was restored, hers wasn’t. If it had been up to Aaden, he would have made Halwert suffer something worse than death for what he had done.

“So, you wouldn’t have said anything about me being with you last night if I hadn’t said it?” asked Aaden.

Alvar shook his head. “I would not have. Things could have gone differently. Hell, even I didn’t expect it to… escalate like that. So, I was not going to ruin everything for you. Especially since… you have people waiting for you to come home to them.”

Aaden stared at Alvar for a moment as he followed the man up the staircase at the end of a corridor. “You’re doing this for Sehun,” he pointed out.

Alvar sighed. “I figured I owed him one after what I did to him,” he said, shrugging. “And…”

He stopped and faced Aaden when they reached the top of the stairs.

“You are officially dismissed from your captaincy, Ragnavor,” he said. “Gael will be the Captain of the King’s Guard from now.”

Aaden scoffed. “Really? You’re axing me?”

Alvar smirked. “I’m giving you what you want,” he said. “And what you want is to go home to your lover and fuck his brains out.”

Aaden closed his eyes for a moment, rubbing his temples.

“But don’t worry,” said Alvar, clapping a hand on Aaden’s shoulder. “You will be retiring. Not sacked. Which means you will be honoured for all your years of service. And they will be compensated with annuity from the country.”

“What?” Aaden said.

“And as a personal gratitude from me, I’d like to gift you my manor in Awein.”

Aaden flinched. “Alvar, you don’t need to–”

“No one’s going to live there anymore, Aaden,” he said. “You can have it. And you get a pet dog, too. His name is Brutus, by the way.”

With a wink, Alvar turned and walked towards a door. It was then when Aaden realized it was Halynn’s door. He knocked on it once and waited for the Lagan Queen to open it.

“Your Majesty,” he said. Aaden came to stand next to him. “Might I have a word with your daughter before I leave?”

The queen nodded and stepped aside to let them in.

Aaden supposed he could use this opportunity to speak to Halynn. But he had no idea what to say to a woman who was going through what she was.

She was sitting by the window.

“Sweetheart,” her mother called. Halynn turned her head and rose from her seat.

“I will keep this brief,” said Alvar, his hands held at his back. “I might not want to hear this right now, but if I do not say it now, I’m afraid I will never get the chance again.”

Aaden wondered what it was that Alvar was going to say. Hopefully nothing offensive. He would hate to punch another Slavarian King’s teeth in.

“The time isn’t right,” said Alvar. “I know. But I just wanted to say that I was not toying with your feelings before. I was indeed courting you. And I still am. So, when you are ready, if you will have me, I will be more than honoured to share my throne, my country, and my life with you.”

Aaden could do nothing but stare at Alvar then. Just when he thought Alvar could not pull a bigger stunt…

Alvar stepped forward and took hold of Halynn’s hand. She let him. “I should warn you, though,” he said in a low voice. “I can be a bit of a horse’s ass to the people I love.”

He lightly brushed his lips on her knuckles before he pulled away, smiling faintly.

“Goodbye for now, Princess Halynn,” said Alvar. He turned on his heel and started to walk away.

Aaden swallowed and stepped forward next. They stared at each other wordlessly for a moment. Aaden eventually sighed and said, “You will always have a friend in Slavaria.”

Halynn let out a broken chuckle then. Shaking her head, she said, “Thank you for helping defend my honour.”

Aaden bowed his head. “I shall take my leave now, Your Highness.”

“Safe journey, Captain.”

Aaden pressed his lips into a thin. “Can’t call me that anymore.”

He hurriedly made his way to the barracks next. He found Steelshout and told him to take charge during their journey back to Skairon.

“Where are you off to, Captain?” he asked.

“I don’t think I’ll be coming back anytime soon,” said Aaden, grinning. “Send my regards to everyone when you are back in Skairon.”

“Cap–”

Aaden was out the door again, racing towards the stables.

* * *

“You’re like a cat that’s about to give birth,” Lily commented when he found Sehun pacing a hole into the ground at the back of the inn. Reyan was saddling Merrygale for the journey.

“I haven’t heard anything from Aaden,” said Sehun, frowning. The sun was rapidly setting in the horizon. “And Alvar took off without informing anyone, too.”

Lily sighed, patting Sehun’s shoulder. “You ought to relax,” he said.

“No, you don’t understand. You didn’t see the state they were in last night.” Sehun anxiously gnawed at his thumb’s nail for a moment. “I’m worried something might have happened.”

“They are fine,” said Lily, dumping another load into the wagon. “I can feel it in my _scrote_.”

“Lily,” groaned Sehun. “Could we ride up there?”

“No, we can’t. They won’t even let us in.”

Sehun exhaled exasperatedly. “Maybe I should stay behind.”

Lily faced him again. “You are hyperventilating, sweetie. Breathe.”

“I packed you some food for the road,” said Rose when she showed up with a small crate. “There’s plenty of brined salmon and candied figs in here for the tall baby.” She ruffled Reyan’s hair.

Sehun frowned even more deeply. God, how he hated goodbyes…

“Rose,” he said, taking her hands. “I don’t know how I will ever be able to repay your kindness. Thank you for everything that you have done.”

“I had plenty of fun,” she said, smiling lovingly. “You can return the favour when I pay you a visit in Slavaria.”

Sehun smiled. “Of course. Anytime you want.”

She grabbed Sehun’s head and pulled him down to plant some kisses on his cheeks. “Send my love to your knockout husband.”

Sehun blushed. Would he ever get used to people calling Aaden his husband?

God, he wished that he could live here forever.

He could. But he was certain that he would be happy anywhere with his little family. A family he had found for himself. And he would want nothing more than for his little family to be safe.

“Ready to hit the open road?” asked Ingvar, mounting his horse.

Sehun would be travelling back to Skairon with the company of his spies. Except this time, he might enjoy it. Besides, Ingvar and Rovan made him feel safe.

He was about to mount Merrygale when he heard a familiar whinny. He turned around and gasped when he saw Blackfire.

Aaden dismounted before Blackfire even managed to come to a complete halt.

“Aaden!” Sehun exclaimed, running into his arms. “You’re all right!”

“Yes, I am,” said Aaden, squeezing Sehun tightly. “Thank goodness, you haven’t left.”

“But we’re about to,” said Sehun as he pulled back. “Did you come to say goodbye?”

“No,” said Aaden, licking his lips. “I… came to… join you.”

Sehun stared at him for a length. “Join us? As in ride back to Skairon with us?”

“Yes,” said Aaden. He was grinning like an idiot. What was this all about, Sehun wondered. “I… resigned my post.”

Sehun’s jaw fell slack. “You did what?”

“Fredegar surrendered the throne to Alvar.”

“What?!” everyone yapped, including Sehun.

“Long story,” sighed Aaden. “I made you a promise. The instant I’m done with my responsibilities, I’m all yours. And here I am.”

Sehun threw himself around Aaden once more, unable to stop himself from smiling. As much as he wanted details and more information on how Fredegar had relinquished the crown to Alvar, he was relieved and satisfied with having Aaden in his arms for now.

“So, you’re riding back with us?” asked Sehun, pulling back.

Aaden nodded with a kind of smile that Sehun had never seen on him. He looked… liberated. And content. Chuckling softly, Sehun embraced him again.

* * *

# E P I L O G U E

The courier brought two letters this morning. Sehun was eager to open them both as he made his way to the garden.

Brutus followed him. He followed Sehun everywhere. He used to be the guard dog of the manor. But Sehun had told Aaden that no dog of his should ever have to work a day in its life. Now, Brutus was a lapdog, though he was too big to be one. That did not stop him from jumping onto Sehun’s lap from time to time. He still stood guard at the front door of the manor every night, however, in spite of Sehun’s attempts to train him to stop doing that with some chipped beef.

One could not teach an old dog new tricks, right?

“Come on, Brooty,” Sehun said, and the dog hurried after him, wagging his tail.

He opened the letter that came from Novalon first, taking his seat on the bench in the garden. It was from his mother.

His sister, Kilah, was getting married. Sehun grinned. And then his heart stopped for a moment.

_You can come home, Sehun. We miss you. We want to see you. Your father has allowed your return._

He read the line a couple more times to make sure that he had not misread it.

How could this be happening? Family was family, of course. But he never thought that one day his father would come around.

He opened the next letter. It was addressed to both Aaden and Sehun, but he was sure Aaden would not mind. Besides, Aaden rarely read letters, even the ones that were addressed to him.

Sehun recognized the royal seal at once. His heart skipped a beat. He had not heard from Alvar or anyone in Skairon apart from Lily in a long time.

In Lily’s previous letter, he had written that he had officially been appointed as Madam Prudence’s assistant at the palace. Sehun had written back to him to express how happy he was for him.

There were parts of him that missed Skairon. But he would give it all up for the quiet, peaceful life he lived now in the countryside with acres of nothing but beautiful meadow and lush woods.

He was surprised to find a second wedding invitation in the letter.

_Alvar Skyborn, King of Slavaria. Halynn Marie Tybalt, Princess of Laga._

“Oh, my God,” Sehun let out, looking to Brutus, who was drooling. “He’s getting… married.”

Alvar… married…

Wow, Sehun never thought he’d live to see the day.

He was not sure if what he was feeling as he folded the letter and stared vacantly at the rosebushes. Of course, he had to be happy for them, right? Yes, he was. He certainly was.

But he just… never knew Alvar was capable of such a thing. Well, Halynn was a princess. All that Sehun had been was a gullible, sheltered rich nobleman’s son, nothing more.

Slavaria would have a new queen. The country would celebrate it for moons.

He sat there in the garden until he saw Aaden and Reyan ride in on their horses. Aaden dismounted Blackfire and told Reyan to take the horses to their stalls before he walked over to Sehun and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

“You look like you are deep in your thoughts,” he remarked. “What’s the matter?”

Sehun waved the letters. “I received some… good news.”

“Oh?” Aaden perched on the armrest of the bench. He was wearing his hair a little differently now. He had grown it out to his shoulders and had the top half tied. He also sported a full beard now, though closely cropped.

It had been over a year since their visit to Laga. So many things had changed since.

Merrygale even had a foal last month. Blackfire occasionally stayed in the same stall as Merrygale and their baby, but he was still a stallion who preferred to gallop freely in the meadows than to be a parent.

Sehun spent so much of time during the day watching the colt. He even named the little Blackfire, Stardust.

In the night, Sehun was mostly kept busy by Aaden, no surprise there.

His favourite thing to do in the evening was to curl up with Aaden on the floor with some blankets in front of the fireplace.

“One of my sisters is getting married,” said Sehun.

“That’s wonderful,” said Aaden, brushing another kiss to Sehun’s temple. “What does the other one say?”

“Uh… The King of Slavaria is… getting married, too.”

Aaden rose to his feet. “You mean, Alvar?”

“Yes, Aaden. Do you know any other Kings of Slavaria?” groaned Sehun, rolling his eyes.

“Is that why you’re upset?”

“Upset?”

Aaden smirked. “Your old boyfriend is getting married. You’re bound to be a little disappointed.”

Sehun jolted up to his feet. “You’re not funny. Come, Brooty. Let’s go inside.”

Aaden caught up to him and caught his wrist. “Did it say whom he is marrying?”

“Princess Halynn.”

“Of course.” Aaden smiled. “It _is_ good news.”

Sehun smiled back. “From what you’ve told me about her, I think she’d make a great queen.”

“She would,” said Aaden. He raised a hand to cup a side of Sehun’s face. Sehun leaned into the touch. The wedding band on Aaden’s finger was cold against Sehun’s cheek. “Do you want to go?”

Sehun licked his lips and nodded. “I think so. It could be nice to see Lily again, too.”

“It’s settled then. We’re going.”

* * *

Later in the evening, Sehun grabbed another blanket and joined Aaden on the mahogany floor next to the hearth. He rested his head on Aaden’s outstretched arm and stared into the cackling firewood.

“Sehun,” Aaden called in a whisper. His beard was grazing Sehun’s nape. Honestly, Sehun preferred the full beard to the stubble that Aaden used to opt for. The former hurt less.

“Hmm.”

“You’re happy, aren’t you?”

Sehun turned around and faced Aaden with a frown. “Why are you asking me that?”

Aaden sighed. “I don’t know. Your life keeps… changing constantly. I don’t know what’s going to come next. And I know this isn’t what you had hoped for.”

“No,” said Sehun. “This is better. I know everything keeps changing all the time. But… you and I… We won’t. You are going to be the only constant in my life, Aaden. Apart from change.”

Aaden licked his lips and kissed Sehun’s forehead. “Do you promise?”

Sehun smiled and leaned in for a kiss. “I promise,” he whispered against Aaden’s lips.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving comments/kudos! This has been quite the ride!


End file.
